Hide and Seek
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: AU. Loki is meant to marry a Chitauri prince but Thor ruins the wedding and is sent to earth. He meets up with a pair of strange mortals and after 'kidnapping' Loki they set out on a crazy world tour, avoiding Odin and the newly formed Avengers at every step. Collab with Alrye! Thorki ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Star: So, first collab Avengers story! AU, with lots of smutty sex to come! A little different from my usual, lot more insane and some character bashing.

Rye: *cackles and rubs hands together

Thor: I fear for our lives, brother

Loki: For once we are in agreement, but ah well, read and review, these crazy women own nothing but the plot and themselves.

Prologue-The Great War

"What is taking so long!?"

"Calm down, Ice King! This is no easy task!" Snapped the midwife as she sat back and grabbed some crude looking tools to help her ease the pain of the young mother to be. "Should you not be out on the front lines!? The stress of your men coming in is not good for your wife nor the baby!"

The large towering male glared down with bloody red eyes that promised a painful death should the woman talk down to him as such ever again. He winced when the woman birthing his heir gave another pained scream, hands clawing at the bed made of gel-like ice. The sound of her nails on its surface was shrill and many cringed.

"She's ready, ready the water and blanket!"

"My king! They've broken passed the front lines! We need you and the Elite!" shouted a wounded soldier.

"THE BABY!" Screamed the woman as she let out a howl that left all in the room shivering at the savagery held within it.

"Breathe, love, just breathe... I see the head. On the next wave, push." she coached, ignoring the men around them.

"-Wa! The- something's... wrong!" Screamed the mother, hands moving to her stomach and screaming.

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW!"

"I am not leaving!" The king snarled, his hand coming to wrap around the midwife's throat, a threat to kill her if she thought to order him once more. Nearly impossibly pale blue eyes glared at him, unafraid.

"I dare you, whelp! Kill me and see what happens to your mate and child... do you wish for them to die?" she snarled lowly and he released her and left the chamber.

From outside the thick icy doors the agonized screams could be heard and the thunderous din of battle seemed to be competing. Another warrior arrived and told him that the All-Father had broken through and was heading towards them. Snarling, the towering blue male ordered three of his guards to keep watch of the chamber before heading off into battle. He walked quickly, his hands turning into long sickles of steel like ice as his red eyes blazed with the thirst for blood. He had found his bedmate on Midgard, a strange being she was, but her beauty was also her downfall. The other woman, the midwife, was also as beautiful, but she made his insides twist and turn with fright. If not for this, then she two would be birthing him an heir.

His wench was long-haired, her hair raven's-wing black and smooth and silky. Her eyes were jade green and were piercing and knowing. Though she was small and thin she carried herself like she was taller and intimidated even his best men. The other, the midwife, was of similar build to her companion, but that was where the similarities ended. Her hair was short, fluffy and white as snow, her eyes a pale, pale blue. There was death in those eyes and he wanted no part of that.

He didn't understand why with women birth took time whereas with males it was quick, cut open the belly, pull the child out and stitch up the wound before the bearer died of blood loss. But then again that was why they lost so many of their bearers over the seasons. If not blood loss, infection or shock killed off the bearer and sometimes the offspring. He shook his dark thoughts away as he came face to face with the King of Asgard.

"Odin."

"Laufey..." His voice was low rumble of thunder in the great chamber. "You will surrender the Casket of Eternal Winters and surrender. Your people are dying and soon none will be left. What is a king without subjects to lead?"

"Silence you old fool... My people will die with honor killing off as many of you Aesirs as they can. And I will not surrender this war nor the Tesseract." Laufey snarled as Odin sighed before uttering a war cry and charged him...

The midwife worked diligently cleaning up the infant before setting him down in a warm basket to tend to the mother, who she had been forced to cut open to pull the child out. Using magic and a thick needle and thread to sew the woman back up, she hoped she was not too late, even if they were both powerful in their own realm, they could still die while in another. It looked like her friend was gone, before she let out a shuddering gasp of air and sat up eyes wild and searching.

"Calm yourself, love... the baby is here. A boy, a healthy boy..." She held up the tiny blue infant, whose skin was decorated with delicate darker blue ridges similar to his sire's as clear rubies started back her in the form of eyes. A thick mass of damp black hair adorned his head. The mother smiled weakly and kissed his forehead and hummed a song as he settled and calmed.

She set him to her breast and he happily suckled until full. Her friend cleaned up and smiled before she gasped. A ripple shook the air and they both turned when the doors were thrown open. Laufey stalked into the room, bloody and battered. His red eyes looked to his wench and the bundle in here arms. He frowned instantly. It was too tiny. Stalking up he yanked it none too gently from her arms and peered at it.

"What is the meaning of this!? You call this a child! It is a runt!" He bellowed and instantly the babe woke and cried in terror, wanting the warmth of his mother. The woman was too weak to move, tears collecting in her eyes knowing what was to come next. Her child would be killed, head smashed on the ice walls for being so puny. The midwife would not allow this to happen to her friend's infant and charged forward, speed and strength no Midgardian should possess, much less a Midgardian woman, shoved Laufey and caught the baby.

"Run!" the mother cried.

"No, come-" The midwife cursed lowly when shackles of ice bound her feet, but shattered instantly when her friend snarled, eyes glowing before she began to laugh as the sounds of raging storm filled the realm. She had no choice, taking off she weaved her way through the Jotuns and found Temple and laid the still crying infant down on the alter. Her friend appeared beside her, sickly and weak, but the storm she conjured would settle this war once and for all. She reached out to touch her babe, but gasped when her hands went through him.

"No! NO! DON'T! LOKI!" She screamed as they both vanished, but in their place written in Jotun and Asgardian script was the name of the infant...

~Hours after the storm~

Odin made his way to the temple and found it abandoned, minus the agitated screams of a baby. He quickly rushed in to find no one but a babe laid out on the alter. It was a newborn, cold and scared. He frowned darkly. How cruel the Jotun were to abandon the infant here to die alone. Carefully picking up the child he noted the carvings in the floor and realized it was both the Jotun script and his own people's language as well.

"Loki... Hush... my son, hush... I will be your father now... hush..." He soothed even as he felt the Ice King behind him. "You have lost, we have the Casket."

"But at a price, All-Father, at a price..." Laufey grinned through his pain and rage, opening his ice clawed hand to reveal a single blue eye.

Odin said nothing as he turned with the infant in his arms. Instantly Laufey's grin turned into an emotionless mask.

"What is he doing here? Where is the wench and the stupid midwife?!" Laufey bellowed. "Surely even you would not slew a pair of Midgardian women who were forced to be consorts to the throne of Jotunheim?"

"There was no one here... It would seem they both vanished or were killed."

"Killed." Laufey grinned. "One for her insolence and the other for bearing me a runt, THAT is not my child! It shall die like the others before it!"

"..." Odin's glare was intimidating even with one eye. "I will take this boy seeing as your world has taken his mother... You have no right to him, you have no claim to him. As I recall it is the Bearer who can claim the child and since she is gone from this world, buried in the ice, I shall take him."

"Keep him, boil him, drown him! I do not care! Go before I kill you both where you stand, but mark my words, All-Father, this war is far from over..."

"From where I am standing; It is..."

With that Odin tapped his great spear on the floor and a blinding beam of rainbow light took him away leaving the broken and scarred world of Jotunheim in silence now that their greatest treasures were taken away. Odin and the remaining army were welcomed back with open arms and a feast in their honor and victory was held. Odin quickly found his wife and showed her the babe, telling her what he assumed happened to the mother since he found a pair of what looked like human women buried under ice and snow just down the path of the Temple. It seemed they were gathering supplies for a fire when they were killed by the terrible storm.

"Frigga, let us claim him as our second son... Thor's still a toddler and would be delighted to know he has a brother. Besides we've tried and still no other has come of our coupling..." He pleaded.

Frigga agreed as she took the babe, who fussed and whined, sensing the strange people around him, but not the one who gave him that warmth familiar warmth or the voice that was soothing. Frigga smiled and cooed, calming him easily enough and placing him at a swollen breast to feed, but he whimpered even as he ate. He knew this was not his mother's milk, it was different, but still he was hungry. As the child suckled his skin turned from cool blue to a warm cream colour, the red of his eyes replaced with poison green. Odin sighed at that, it seemed he would not have to use a spell to hide his new son's true nature.

"What shall we name him?" Frigga wondered.

"Loki... His name is Loki..." Odin stated already seeing the prospects of the future that Loki would bring to them, through Loki he will build a strong empire and rule beyond the Nine Realms. He smiled a wicked smile that left Frigga with a sense of dread and unease for the years to come...

Star: There you have it!

Rye: Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Rye: Looking good!

Star: And feeling fine!

Loki: Valhalla take me now!

Thor: These strange women own nothing but the plot and themselves

Centuries passed since then. Loki and Thor grew up as brothers, though none but their parents knew that they did not share blood and were thicker than thieves. Thor was the ultimate Aesir, strong, big and loved battle, whereas Loki was smaller, fine-featured, weaker and preferred magic and knowledge to battle. He was often shunned by others his age because he had chosen a 'woman's' vocation for training in magic. The only ones who did not hold him in contempt were Thor, who adored him, and Frigga, who despised Odin for teaching Loki to hate the Jotun without telling Loki that he was one of them.

Loki showed a great talent for magic and often showed off his skills and new spells to his brother and mother, both of whom were always delighted by his craft. But more often then naught, Loki would cause a bit of mischief, both intentionally and unintentionally. Many in Asgard took it in strides, seeing as Loki was the second Prince and they could not say anything negative against him for it would reflect on their great King Odin. The others would sneer and spit foul words behind his back or sometimes to his face.

But Loki spent many years perfecting his mask and did not allow others to see that they angered him or hurt his feelings. Loki didn't understand it, there was something in him that often convinced him to cause a bit of chaos, like a part of him needed it to thrive. Loki was always believed to be Thor's shadow forevermore, that is until 3 months ago when Loki finally came of marrying age. But before the now Adult Loki could take his first step as a man, his father shocked them all with the announcement of his engagement to a prince from a realm far outside of the Nine Realms. The news was so shocking that Thor spat his mead out and Loki fainted from shock. When he awoke it was to yelling, his brother was furious that their father would not allow Loki to seek his own wife/husband of his choosing.

Odin said that it had been planned for a few years and that he would not back out of the arrangement now. So for the last three months Loki was forced to learn generations worth of a culture he's never heard of. A warrior race much like the Asgardians, but unlike his fellow kin, the Chitauri study magic almost as much as Loki himself. In fact he returned only a few nights ago from spending a week with the Chitauri, his wedding was tomorrow and all of the Nine Realms and the Chitauri Royalty would be in attendance. He felt sick as he waited for the day to arrive, dreading it every waking second.

Loki sighed as he stared at his naked form in the mirror, wincing at the bruises upon his stomach and back. He was to be married to a Chitauri prince named Scharri. He'd spent the week with his future in-laws and during that time they had smacked him around to show him his place. He hated them, hated their rules and hated the fact that his children would have to follow such ridiculous and cruel rules. That he was not allowed to bond with his children. It made his stomach churn as a numbness filled his heart at the thought.

"Loki." Thor's voice was a whisper, startling him from his thoughts. _Too late,_ Loki thought trying to cover himself up, pulling on leather breeches. Thor moved quickly before he could completely cover himself and touched his bruised body. "They did this to you." Loki said nothing, refusing to look into his brother's eyes. "We will go to father; plead for him to stop this wedding."

"You know he will do nothing of the sort." Loki spat angrily. "He is more than happy to be rid of me after all my mischief over the years. You should be glad too, for now there is no weak link in the family; no weak little brother holding you back."

"Why do you say such things, Loki?" Thor demanded. "You know I love you."

_Not in the way that I want. _Loki thought bitterly as he finished putting on is tunic and cinching up the ties so it would fit his slim figure. "You will no longer have to defend me against your friends, nor have to look after me when we go into battle, you should be pleased."

"Loki…" Thor began, but the bedchamber door opened again and the Chitauri, Scharri, entered. The Chitauri were ugly things, almost insect like and Thor couldn't keep the disgust from his face as Scharri walked in.

"Leave, Thunderer, I wish to speak with my bride in private." The Chitauri's grating tones set Thor's teeth on edge, but he left without doing anything, slamming the door behind him. He did not leave though, and pressed his ear to the door to hear what was going on.

"What do you want?" Loki asked harshly. There was a thud of a fist hitting flesh and a gasp of pain.

"You will learn respect for your husband, bitch." Scharri growled. "Odin may have put up with your tricks, pranks and disobedience, but I will not. You will learn obedience, you will have it beaten into you until Loki the Trickster is no more, and in his place will be Loki 'my obedient bitch'."

Thor had heard enough and stalked off to find his father, certain that Odin would not let this pass when he learned of Scharri's abuse...

%&%&%&%

Loki stood waiting for his soon-to-be husband in the temple where he would be irreversibly bound to the Chitauri and the true nightmare would begin. He hadn't seen his brother since the afternoon before and even now as his eyes scanned the whole room, he couldn't find Thor in the crowd and his heart sank. Maybe Thor was finally showing his true colors, after all, how could Thor love him so much when he was such a disgrace to their family?

He was hardly paying attention as Odin went through his speech about bringing their races together. His mind was whirling, thinking up possible escapes for him, even contemplating suicide as a means of escape. No one would miss the Trickster after all. Just as Odin was going to bind him and Scharri, the door burst open and Mjolnir came flying in, knocking Scharri to the ground. All was mayhem for a couple minutes.

When the dust cleared, Scharri was lying on the ground with Thor on top of him. Thor looked triumphant, and Scharri looked like he would be needing a new face. The Thunderer looked up with heated eyes as he aimed his hammer at his father.

"You coward!" He bellowed, the sky darkening as thunder roared and lightning flashed with his rage.

"Thor..." Frigga moved from her throne and grabbed his arm, tugging softly as she cooed soothing words to try and sway him into calming down enough to realize he was embarrassing his brother. "Please, my son, lower your weapon and come take a cool drink of water..."

"No mother. I will NOT be calm! Father locked me in my room, enchanting the locks so I could not escape!"

"Wh-what?" Loki gasped.

Odin's face grew dark and he rlifted Gungnir only a few inches from the floor and then brought it down hard on the floor. The thunderous echo that followed caused all to freeze and look at the All-Father. Odin glared harshly at his eldest, severe disappointment clear in his single eye. Frigga pulled on Thor's arm more urgently, but he refused to drop it.

"That is enough, Thor... Return to your rooms; you've embarrassed all of Asgard enough this day not to mention your own brother!" His tone was harsh and belittling.

"I've embarrassed no one but you have embarrassed yourself! How can you stand there and wed Loki to that bastard!? He has struck Loki! I heard it myself! I refuse to allow my brother to be married to someone who would abuse him! If no one can love Loki for who he is, then they do not deserve him!"

Loki felt his jaw fall open in speechless awe. Thor, for as long as Loki can remember was not one for words or making much sense out of war planning and on the battlefield. No, Thor was far from stupid, but compared to Loki's extensive knowledge, many often forget. But here was Thor standing before all the Nine Realms and beyond, embarrassing their father alone. Then what he said hit home and he flushed, bowing his head to try and hide it. This did not escape his mother's notice and she was quickly gathering him close, looking at his face for any signs of abuse.

"Does he speak true, Loki?"

Loki stared at her, his silver tongue now lead in his mouth before those eyes. Eyes that knew when he was lying and knew when he was telling the truth, when he was sad or lonely, scared or unwell. He could never hide from her nor from Thor for that matter. He nodded his head and guided her hand to his stomach and hissed in pain when she put the slightest bit of pressure on the bruise. Everyone was muttering now, whispers were louder than the thunder still raging outside. Odin's face grew darker as his temper rose to alarming heights. Frigga shot her husband a dark glare that caused him to falter for a moment before she carefully undid Loki's formal uniform. The sight that met her eyes brought tears and a shocked, strangled gasp that was most like a scream. Loki quickly closed his shirt and turned his back to her.

She pulled him into a hug and glared at the Chitauri, a mother's wrath was a frightful thing and they foolishly brought hers onto their heads. They will know no rest from her. She turned to Thor and spoke in clear but clipped tone.

"Thor, calm yourself. Think clearly; what has Prince Scharri said or done to Loki besides beat him?" She wanted to know.

"I know no more than that he promised to beat Loki until he was his 'Obedient Bitch', anything else, you will have to speak with Loki, Mother."

The room rippled with displeasure. Yes Loki was a mischievous young man, but to warrant such beatings? They would raise arms at the given order, but Odin never ordered it. In fact he commanded silence and dismissed the gathering. Three Chitauri warriors came to grab their prince, snarling at Thor, who raised Mjolnir and the windows blew open and a bolt of thunder struck the heavy steel hammer, making it ring beautifully. They backed away quickly as their King told them to take him to the healers.

Soon it was the Royal Family of Asgard and the Future in-laws. Frigga glared at them with hate as she held Loki close to her. Thor gave the King a challenging glare before the insectoid turned to his father.

"Is this how you treat your honored guests and in-laws? Your boy lies! Scharri would never raise his hand to his mate! It is not accepted in our people." Tresac, Scharri's father, hissed in displeasure. Loki glared at him, the Outsider was gifted with a silver tongue as well, but Loki would not allow him to twist this into his favor.

"So you forcing those manacles onto my hands and beating me on my legs and and back is not accepted? Do not lie so boldly to my father!" Loki spat, his eyes glowing a brighter green as his body tensed with his magic humming and waiting to be called upon.

"If I am lying then where is your proof? Have you not been sneaking out of your bed chambers at night to sleep in another's?" Tresac sneered.

Thor dropped his hammer in shock before rage blinded him once more, but before he could lunge at the Foreign king, Odin flew before him and with a mighty swing, backhanded his eldest. The room fell silent as the storm outside came to a standstill. Frigga looked like a fish out of water as Loki tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Never in all of their lives has their father EVER raised his hand to any of them, let alone struck even the lowest of servants. The Chitauri smiled in approval, glad to see that some one of the Asgardian race wasn't soft.

"Leave us." Odin ordered. "King Tresac, forgive my sons and do not let their behavior reflect back on all of Asgard. I shall send word as soon as this mess is cleaned up."

"Then we shall be gone before the Day star touches the water." Tresac spoke, politely, smiling in glee as Loki shivered in disgust and fright. "Come Loki, your husband will worry for you."

"My son remains here, Tresac." Frigga spat. "The ceremony was never completed, they were never bound together nor did they exchange their vows of faithfulness... Loki is still Loki Odinson, not Prince Loki-Scharri."

Tresac glared at her, about to protest, but snapped his jaws shut when he realized she was right. He gave on last glare at the Sorcerer, who was proving to be more trouble than he was worth before he and his family left the room. Frigga refused to move at her husband's command and Loki stepped forward to plead with his father to listen to them, but stopped when Gungnir was aimed at his heart while Odin sneered at him as if he were a Jotun.

"You will be silent, Loki. You have not only lied, but also disgraced yourself by sharing another's bed! Because of this foley, it will be a miracle for Scharri to touch a whore such as you!"

Loki's eyes went wide as his mouth fell open, his throat tight as he tried to breath, speak, something! Thor looked as shocked as Loki did and was up and yelling at his father before long. Frigga stared at her husband with shocked blue eyes before they narrowed and turned a harsh grey color and she turned and pulled the shocked Loki out of the room, summoning a healer and servants as soon as she was out the door. If Odin thought that he would share her bed this night or any other, he was sorely mistaken and he would know the extent of her wrath...

Odin strode down the halls, Thor at his heel; both yelling at one another. Odin refusing to see reason as Thor spoke in defense of his brother. Thor has loved Loki, more than a normal brother should, but chose to keep his affections hidden and tried to support his brother in anything and everything he so wished or desired. If not for the fact they were brothers and that Loki had been betrothed, he himself would have asked for Loki's hand. Loki was a beautiful man, talented, smart! His words were as deadly as his knives and his mind as crafty as the spells he weaved. He knew Loki better than Loki knew himself. He knew when Loki lied, when he was scared, or hurt. He had seen the signs and heard the servants talking. He saw the proof and heard everything. Scharri would have harmed his brother more than he has and from Loki's letters, his nieces and nephews would grow up to be like the rest of the Chitauri. He refused to see that happen to his brother.

They came to a halt at the Bifrost. Thor having had enough and throwing Mjolnir to the floor, the ground shaking from the force, a crack forming in the rainbow bridge before it vanished as quickly as it had come. The Gatekeeper, stood silent, back to the arguing pair, face emotionless eyes unblinking. His golden gaze stared into nothing and yet saw everything.

"Leave, Heimdall, do not allow anyone in. My son is need of a harsh lesson." Odin ordered harshly as Thor snarled at him.

"You are the one in need of a lesson! Loki is not lying, Father! He would never lie about something so severe! And Loki has not slept with anyone!"

"And how would you know this Thor?" Odin snarled.

"I know Loki better than he knows himself, Father! I am his elder brother, I was with him every single day of his life until recently! I know when he lies!" Thor shouted, his voice starting to go horse. "And I've seen him sneaking out of his rooms to the spare bedroom that was intended for his bride! He's come to me to talk about today, never lying, but never telling me what had him so frightened! I heard the servants talking about Loki's request for healing teas in place of a full meal! I've seen those ghastly bruises! Loki will not live long with a husband like Scharri!"

"That is enough!" Odin barked. "Enough already! Ever since Loki left to spend time among his knew people, you have tried to convince me to not see through with marriage! You have gotten your wish, but in doing so you have brought shame and dishonor on not only yourself but you people as well!"

"No, Father, it is you who has shamed us! You know Loki was telling the truth! You knew he was being mistreated and yet you said nothing! Did nothing! Loki needed his Father and you stood there and did nothing!"

"You know nothing! Being King means you put your people before yourself and your family! If Loki married Scharri, the Chitauri Empire would have merged with our own! You would be King of the Universe! But I see now that I was rash in my decision to name you as my heir... I do not see a man before me, no I only see a FOOLISH BOY!"

Those words stung, but not as bad as the realization that Loki was only a mere pawn on Odin's chess board. A piece to be used until it was taken and disposed of to be forgotten on the sidelines. A blind fury took over and Thor rose his voice so high it cracked, "**AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A COWARD!**"

Silence.

Odin took a shuddering breath before he reached out to Thor and tore his cape off, knocking his helmet out of his hand before he thrust Gungnir into the dial and opened the Bifrost.

"I hereby strip you of your title, you powers and rank."

"F-Father-"

"Until you learn to be a King worthy of Mjolnir and the Throne of Asgard I cast you out! You are banished from Asgard! Should ever set foot on Asgard before you learned your lesson, you will be executed on the spot for High Treason."

"Fa-" Thor gasped as his body was picked up by ribbons of light, but as he was pulled into the Bifrost, he saw Loki struggling against Heimdall, reaching out for him as he cried. "Loki..."

"_**THOOOOOOOOOR!**_"

Rye: And END!

Star: oh god we're mean

Thor: WHAT THE HELL!? You just got me banished!

Star: all part of the plan my dear

Loki: *sobbing in a corner* Mother how can you be so mean!

Rye: Ack! *clutching heart* Aww baby, I'm not mean! Please stop crying, mommy will make it all better, please?

Star: While Rye's in mommy mode, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Star: Calm down big guy, holy hell! *dodges lightning*

Thor: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

Rye: *shoves Loki into his arms*

Thor: *cuddles Loki*

Loki: And he says that I have cuddling issues.

Star: I don't think it's going to be just cuddling for long

Rye: Riiiiiiiiight... YOU KNOW THE DEAL!

Star: We own nothing but the plot and our own bad selves.

Loki gasped as within seconds Thor was gone all that was left was his helmet and the tattered remains of his armor and cape. Heimdall moved out of the way then, a grim frown on his face as Loki shoved passed him and grabbed the helmet. Odin held up Mjolnir and whispered an incantation onto it before he threw it through the Bifrost as well. He then turned to Loki as those poison green eyes glared up at him, his hair a mess from his hurry to get here and his breath pained and uneven. He should have felt remorse or even guilt for the abuse Loki was put through, but Loki was not his son and therefore he did not feel anything for him.

"Father, how could you banish him!?" Loki demanded, tears gathering in his eyes. "Surely-"

"Do not speak!" Odin snapped. "You will return to your chambers and not leave them! You are forbidden to leave your rooms until this mess is sorted out and Scharri recovers. Then you will travel to their Realm and you WILL marry Scharri Tresacson!"

"NO! I WILL NOT!" Loki screamed.

Odin's temper flared at an alarming rate and he raised his hand, but Loki boldly stuck his face out, eyes challenging him to strike. Odin seemed to realize this and lowered his hand, but he did grab Loki's wrist tightly as he dragged him from the Bifrost. Heimdall said nothing, but his hands did tighten on the hilt of his sword, the future did not look good...

Frigga sat in Loki's chambers that night, gently cleaning the wounds on Loki's back from the whipping he received earlier. Never before has she felt such hate for her husband. She knew that Odin was never faithful to her; he had daughters born of other women running about the palace, always seen but never heard. Thor was her only child and she adopted Loki and loved as if she had borne him herself. Odin ruined all of their lives. Shaking her head so she would think back on the ways her husband used their children to expand his empire to the Nine Realms. The Norns had warned her, but she did not heed them for she loved her husband, was willing to do anything for him back then, but now a few hundred years or so, maybe a 1000, into their marriage, she could not for the life of her remember why she had loved him or why she remained even now.

"Mother..." Loki called and she was taken from her thoughts as she looked into his dulled green eyes.

"Yes Loki?" She whispered, removing the soiled cloth and putting it in the dirty basin, a maid coming up with a new one with fresh water mixed with roots and herbs before taking the old basin to wash it and the rag.

"... Why does father hate me so?"

"He doesn't-"

"Don't lie mother... I know you are." He whispered.

Frigga sighed, well like the old saying goes; it takes one to know one. She set about cleaning the wounds, pausing when Loki's back began to frost over with a thin sheet of ice that soon covered his whole body. She knew he wasn't using magic; it must have been a Jotun trait. She sighed and looked at him again.

"I don't understand it myself... When you were just born... he adored you, refused to let anyone but me or himself touch and care for you... Then one day..." she threw her hand up in smoke like motion as if to say Poof. Loki sighed, he remembered that clearly. "I think it was the first time you cast that spell to mend that bird's wing... I remember how upset you and Thor were when you found it and no one could help it. You asked him for help and you remember what he said?"

"He said to let it die or to kill it, that not everything can be saved." Loki mumbled out bitterly.

"Yes... Thor was upset, the thunderstorm he conjured up that day left a lasting scar on the palace for a few years." Frigga laughed. "You began to cry and Thor promised that he would make it better, but he was clumsy and didn't know what to do, though he tried. You took mercy on them both and cast a simple spell and the bird was as good as new. Thor and you cared for the bird and to this day that bird flies by your rooms every morning. But I guess your father was displeased that you found an alternative answer. That not everything is black and white."

Loki sighed and soon drifted off to sleep. Frigga sat beside him the whole night wondering how Thor was doing...

Alarms blared as military personnel geared up and began to converge in the courtyard where what looked to be a giant 4 headed cat having a spaz attack while a young girl was trying to get a hold of it. Off in the distance, on a slight hill stood a few men in suits watching the military try to detain the Cat.

"Agent Coulson..." Said one of his underlings. "Commander Fury called, he's sending in Dr. Banner."

"Is that wise?" Phillip Coulson wondered, never taking his eyes from the fight.

"It seems our 'Guests' have a similar condition..."

"Anger management problems?"

He said nothing more, continuing to watch the mayhem before something came zooming in from out of nowhere.

"What's Stark doing here?!" Coulson bellowed as he got his men into gear knowing that the genius playboy was going to screw everything up. Only Banner was supposed to be tackling this one, not the rest of the Avengers. As they drove towards the base they saw a jet fly low and land not far ahead before a group of people climbed out, one of them being a tall man with scruffy brown hair and a lab coat that was too big for him on. The infamous doctor moved towards the chaos and easily got through. Coulson cursed again; almost sure that shit was going to hit the fan.

Meanwhile, a white haired girl glared at the army that was aiming at them, mentally yelling at them for agitating her friend even more. It was bad enough that these colds she got crippled her in ways that were disastrous as is. But coupled with the threat to not only her life but someone she cared about, it was asking for another Holocaust. The four headed cat finally settled down, but only to let out a terrible sneeze that caused the ground to shudder violently before a pulse shook it, and in its wake an aftershock that caused the military bases around them to groan and collapse. She stood and waved away the smoke to see that her friend was back to normal, but currently passed out from the ordeal.

"FREEZE!"

"Shhhh!" She hissed, putting a finger to her lips as she pointed to the out cold girl beside her. "Do you WANT her to wake up and bury us alive?!"

The cocking of guns was her answer. She rolled her eyes heavenward and gave a bitter chuckle while muttering about someone having too much fun at their expense. As if their lives couldn't get any worse. Sighing she looked back at them and summoned up what little magic she hand and dropped it onto the floor, creating a massive flash that both blinded and wiped the memory of all Military personnel that had gathered around to capture them. During this she swept up her friend and was gone, running deeper into the desert and hopefully somewhere safe until the other was feeling better.

%&%&%&%

Darcy Lewis stared up at the night sky and sighed to herself. She was starting to regret a bit taking this internship. The stuff was interesting, but the lady had a stick up her butt the size of a tree. She was on lookout duty tonight, while Miss Priss, Jane, slept the night away. She yawned and sipped at her coffee, then stared as something like an aurora lit up the bottom of the clouds.

The clouds began to bulge strangely, flashing lights lighting them up from within. Darcy knew she should have been waking up Jane, but she was still pissed about getting yelled at and stuck on night duty, so she just figured it was Jane's loss and that she could look at the footage later. A dark funnel of cloud extended down and smashed into the ground, throwing up dust and light.

When it cleared, Darcy couldn't believe that no one else had woken up. She peered into the darkness and saw a figure stumbling about, yelling something up at the sky. She hopped down from her perch on top of the RV and wandered over, one hand on the tazer she carried with her at all times.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" She asked the big blonde man stumbling about in what looked like a giant Celtic knot. The man looked up at her, fixing her with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen before. He was big, really really big, Darcy noticed as he staggered up to her.

"Where am I?" He asked in an accent that sounded vaguely English with a dash of Australian.

"Uh, New Mexico. You been drinking?" Darcy asked.

"What is New Mexico, what realm is this?" The blonde asked.

"This is Earth, my friend." A new voice said. "Judging by the way that you came here I'd say you're Aesir and so you'd know this place as Midgard." A woman stepped onto the Celtic knot, another unconscious woman slung on her back. She looked young, early twenties at best, but her short hair was white as snow and her eyes were an eerie pale blue.

"Oh no." The man groaned. "I must get back, Father will… I cannot let Loki get married to that…"

"Hold on, Loki?" The woman asked in surprise. She sat down, gently easing the other woman onto the ground. "I think I'm going to need her awake for this." She murmured. "You both might want to stand back, she's likely going to be pissy." The other woman had long, raven black hair and looked fairly similar body type and facial-features wise to the white-haired woman.

She lightly pinched the other woman's cheek. "Wakey, wakey, Rye." The unconscious woman, Rye, twitched slightly and then opened one emerald green eye. "Hi honey."

"You'd better have a damned good reason for waking me up, Star, I feel like shit." Rye growled.

"Loki." Star said simply. Rye's eyes went wide.

"You know Loki?" The man asked.

"Well, first off, who are you and what exactly happened here?" Star asked. The man, who Darcy found out was called Thor, told his story. She hardly believe it, until she saw the very serious looks on the two women's faces.

"So let me get this straight, Asgard is real, you're the god of thunder, and aliens are real too?" She asked when they were done. Thor nodded his head. "This is wicked, I've been waiting for something exciting to happen all my life!"

"It might get more interesting soon." Star warned.

"Was that…?" Rye asked.

"Perhaps. I have a feeling." Star replied vaguely. "I have an idea, but we're going to be doing a lot of running until we can get certain items."

"Ax, cloak, scythe, whip and book?" Rye asked tiredly. Star nodded. "Scattered all over, wonderful."

"It's past time Odin got what's coming to him." Star replied darkly. "I'll grab Loki, and then we're going to have to get out of here as quick as possible. Darcy, we're going to have a lot of people after us, you sure you want to come?"

"Anything to get out of this place." Darcy grinned, bouncing in place.

"Why do you get to go?" Rye whined, looking at Star.

"Because you're still recovering from your cold, and besides, Heimdall likes me better." Star stuck her tongue out at her.

"Wha-" Thor started as Star skipped into the middle of the Celtic knot.

"Heimdall, lover!" She called up into the sky. In moments the Bifrost whisked her away.

"Bloody lovestruck fool." Rye muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Star: WHEEEEEE!

Rye: YOU LEFT ME!? *stares in shock at the spot she once was* YOU-

Thor: REVIEW PLEASE! DARCY TAZE HER!


	4. Chapter 4

Star: The insanity goes on!

Rye: RIGHT ON! Now then, Loki if you please?

Loki: Blah blah blah, these crazy chicks don't own us.

Loki paced his room; he'd been locked in, but he had ways of getting out. But where would he go, what would he do? Asgard was his whole world, he knew nothing else, and now Thor was gone, the one person who would have gone with him and stayed by his side. He sank to his knees, shaking badly. Without Thor to protect him, there was no way he was getting out of the marriage. He was scared, angry, horrified and upset all at once and the emotions were making him feel sick to his stomach.

The door clicked open and Odin walked in, barely glancing at Loki. The rage that had been boiling up ever since Odin had basically called him a whore bubbled over. "How can you do this? How can you believe that… that thing, over your own son? Are you so greedy for power that you would basically sell your own blood into slavery?"

"Even if you were my son, I would not believe you, Liesmith." Odin spat out Loki's favoured title like it was bile.

"What do you mean, if I were your son?" Loki asked with mounting horror. "I am your son…?"

"If you were my real son, you wouldn't be such a disappointment." Odin sneered. "You are a Jotun, the runt son of Laufey."

"No, no, that can't be…" Loki whispered. The Jotun were monsters, horrible, evil creatures, that was what they'd always been taught. He wasn't evil, he wasn't a monster. "You're lying to me, why are you torturing me in this way?"

Odin moved forward, grabbing Loki's wrist in a hard grip and whispering something Loki couldn't make out. He couldn't suppress a cry of horror as his skin began to turn blue with raised markings and his fingernails black. He was roughly spun and he nearly screamed at the sight of his blue face and red eyes in the mirror.

"You should count yourself lucky I took you in all those years ago. A runt like you would have simply been destroyed. And how do you repay me? With tricks and refusal to do what's best for Asgard." Odin spat. "Your wedding is tomorrow, there is nothing you can say or do to stop it now." With that he locked Loki back in his room.

Loki stared at his reflection for a long, horrified moment and then with a cry of anger and pain he slammed his fist into the mirror, cracking it. Not satisfied he dumped it over onto its side violently, completely shattering the glass. He tore curtains, destroyed a vase, threw furniture at the walls and just went on a destructive binge until his energy ran out and he collapsed on his ruined bed, gasping and trying not to cry.

He was a monster. He stared at his blue hands, desperately trying to will it away, but nothing was working. He could feel the panic rising, but along with it a desperate anger. How could Odin have lied to him all these years and pretended to care about him, when he'd obviously meant nothing to him? It made sense though now, why Odin had always favoured Thor so much. Did Thor know? Did he hate Loki too?

"By Hera, what happened in here?" Loki lifted his head at the unfamiliar voice and stared at the small woman standing calmly in his open doorway. She smiled brightly at him, her intensely pale blue eyes dancing merrily. She was a skinny little thing, with shockingly white, short hair. She had a strange beauty to her, but there was something about her that made him fear a little.

"How did you get in here?" He demanded.

"I have my ways." She responded with a cheeky shrug. "You're Loki?"

"Yes… come to stare at the monster?" He growled. She blinked at him.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"I am Jotun apparently. That makes me a monster."

"No, trust me, no. I know monsters. Just because you're a Jotun, doesn't make you a monster. I've known some Jotun who were assholes and some who were just lovely." Loki gave her an odd look. "My partner and I meet some very interesting people. If you're uncomfortable with the way you look, just change back."

"I've tried." Loki ground out. "I'm stuck."

"Calm down first, then try." Loki sucked in a shuddering breath and tried to calm himself. To his intense relief the blue faded from his skin, leaving him his natural, or what he believed was his natural colouring. He looked up to find the woman looking at him oddly, though it seemed with a touch of melancholy. "Well now, next topic to discuss… you want out of this place? I've been sent to break you out."

"By whom?" Loki demanded, feeling a thrill of hope.

"Your brother. He's quite beside himself with worry." Loki shrank back a little. How would Thor react to him if he knew the truth? "You want to stay here or do you want to get out of here, because I'm on a limited time budget."

Loki barely had to think about his answer. "Yes, get me out of here, now." The woman grinned wolfishly and grabbed his hand, moving quicker than Loki would have expected. She seemed to know where there were secret passages too, ones that Loki thought only he knew.

"By the way, my name is Star." The woman said as they walked the Bifrost.

"You could have picked a better route to escape. Heimdall will not-"

"Don't you worry about that kiddo, Heimdall and I… well let's just say we have a history." Star chuckled. Loki didn't have to ask what she meant after the stoic Gatekeeper's eyes lit up at the sight of Star and after she'd given him a rather heated kiss.

"You don't come around often enough." Heimdall said in his deep voice.

"Ah, you know how it is, solve one crisis and another one pops up in its place." Star sighed. "Hopefully I'll have some more time with this one to have a little fun." She grinned and squeezed his ass cheek. "For now we need to get out of here before the big bad Allfather realizes Loki's not in his room." Heimdall nodded and opened the Bifrost.

"My prince, good luck, and.. I'm sorry." Heimdall said before he and Star were sent off.

Loki has never used the Bifrost before and found it to be an experience he wasn't too keen to experience again any time soon. When they landed all that met them was barren desert and the freezing night air, but oddly enough it did not bother him. He gave a bitter smirk, it must be the monster blood in him. His attention did stay long on the horrible truth of who his real father was for it was snatched instantly by a familiar shout of his name and within seconds he felt that familiar warmth and smelt that scent that was wild and yet hot; Thor.

~After Star leaves and before her return with Loki~

Darcy managed to sneak back to the RV and packed her things as quickly and quietly as possible. She looked at Jane, the woman deep in her sleep, and stuck her tongue out but then she looked across the way at Prof. Erik Selvig. The older man had been nice to her and she was going to miss him. Biting her lip for a moment, she caved and took a sticky note and quickly scrawled a note to Erik and stuck it on his coffee mug before she snuck out of there. When she arrived back where Thor had landed, the blonde man was sitting beside a small fire that came out of nowhere. Rye was curled up by it as well, seemingly deep in sleep.

"I'm back... I snatched my things and some food... hungry? It's not a lot, but it's better than nothing at all..." Darcy announced her presence as Thor looked up, his stomach choosing now to voice its need.

"Indeed I am, Lady Darcy... But you and her should eat first... I can wait."

"It's okay... here." She pulled out a pack of poptarts and ripped open the wrapper for him and passed him the pair of sugary treats. "Um, Rye?"

Said woman sat up, sighing as she did so and shook her hair free of the sand and dust. "Yes?"

"I got some food and I found some cold medicine..."

"Thank you, but this is not a normal cold... It's a Magic Cold and as the name implies, it's affecting my magical abilities, up until a short while ago, I was constantly changing forms or causing mysterious fires and explosions around the world... Just before we met, I somehow teleported myself and Tawa to the base."

"Tawa?"

"Star... I'm the only one who calls her Ottawa, or Tawa for short... Hmm?" She looked up and stood. "Looks like she's on her way back... Nox."

The fire vanished and Darcy jumped in surprise as Thor laughed softly. He was startled as well, but not as bad. When you had Loki for a brother, you learned quickly always expect the unexpected. He finished off his poptarts, commenting on how delicious they were and wondering if Loki would like them as well. It wasn't a moment later that the familiar beam of light appeared and with its appearance was Star, who was quickly followed by Loki. Thor couldn't hold in his happiness as he took off at a run to the landing sight a short distance away, calling for Loki as he went.

Darcy smiled and wiped her eyes as she watched the touching scene while Star chuckled and moved to stand beside her partner. Star's smile fell when she noted the look on Rye's face and gently touched her shoulder and nodded. Rye gave her a dry laugh, tears gathered in her eyes as the clouds over head gathered and began to rain lightly. Loki held onto Thor the whole way, wary of the Midgardians and their world. Darcy walked beside the brothers and tried to ease his fears with friendly chatter. Star walked beside Rye, watching as she walked stiffly, twitching from time to time. She knew her friend wanted to turn round and grab Loki tight and never let him go, but at the same time she feared his reaction to her. Would he hate her? Think her insane?

Star opened her mouth to speak, but Rye suddenly rushed forward and to a large formation of rocks forming a mini mountain. She walked around it a bit, waving them over when she found what she was looking for.

"This way!" She called.

Loki watched the woman for a moment, the darkness obscuring his vision, but still able to tell the woman was a beauty. He watched her fish around her clothing before producing a ring of keys. Thor blinked at the strange woman, there was no house nor a door here, why-

They all jumped when a light landed on them and the cocking of guns was heard.

"Shit, we wasted too much time!" Rye spat under her breath as she continued to flip through the rings and then pulled on off and walked up to the wall.

"Hold it right there! We have you surrounded!" Coulson's voice could be heard on a PA system.

Star rolled her eyes and turned to Rye.

"Rock Paper Scissors?"

They held up a fist each and shook it three times, Rye chose scissors and Star picked rock. Star smirked as she then turned to the advancing group and pulled out a vial from out of thin air and snapped the top off. She then lopped it at them, laughing when it shatter and startled screams were heard as an army of Flying Monkeys began wreaking havoc.

"Really?"

"You are not the only one who can make a Gag Potion..." Star grinned as Rye chuckled and then thrust the key into the rock, a flash of light appeared and a door opened. "Alright, in we go!"

Thor looked at the opening amazed as Loki wondered what type of magic the woman used, maybe Midgardians had magics that the other 8 realms didn't have. Darcy let out a "fucking sweet" before hurrying inside the opening. Once the others were through, Star jumped back, walking backwards as she kept an eye on the havoc the Monkeys were causing. Once she was through, Rye stepped in, but not before turning and catching someone. They slammed through the other side of the opening and Rye grunted as she hit the wall before she snarled and dug her nails into the person's arms. A scream met her and she kneed to the woman in the gut before casting a sleep spell on her and dragging her back through the tunnel. Tossing her back out into the desert, she quickly slammed the door shut and locked it with the key. Once out of the tunnel, she closed the door and seemingly locked it before she opened it again and pulled out pillows and blankets for her guests.

"We're safe here for a while... Now then, Thor..." Rye turned to them and gave them their blankets and smiled as the place lit up at her silent command. In doing so everyone, minus Star, gasped at Rye's appearance. "You wished to know how we know Loki... Well... I'm Loki's mother."

Star: And the plot thickens!

Rye: *fidgeting* Umm...

Loki: *stares*

Thor: *brain fart*

Rye: Ooooookay... Well it seems I broke Thor and Loki...

Star: Funfunfun!

Darcy: REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Star: Now back to the insanity

Thor: Father slept with you?

Rye: OOOH GODS NO! *snarls* I slept with- you know what, shut and let's get going with the story.

Loki: Same warnings!

Darcy: And same disclaimer! They don't own anything but themselves!

Loki looked at her as if she spoke in tongues, but then he gave a bitter laugh that slowly bled into hysterics as he found himself crying at the same time. Surly if Odin wasn't his father than Frigga was not his mother as well. He was a monster and now he finds out he's also a Midgardian! How Fate must truly hate him! Thor on the other hand was confused and frowned deeply as he put his arm around Loki's back and pulled him into a hug.

"What lies do you speak?"

"I'm not lying, though I seemed to have passed my more... mischievous traits onto Loki... Tell me, have you ever wondered why Loki was so pale? So small? Why he choose Magic over the Art of War? Why he loves the Winter and can stand outside in naught but his skin and be at home in the ice?" Rye questioned. "Look at him! Look at me! Can you not see it!? If not for me saying so you would have assumed Loki and I were Twins, brother and sister! I dare you to deny that!"

Thor said nothing, but Loki spoke up in his place.

"If this is true, then why did you abandon me!? You never held me! Loved-" He was cut off when suddenly he was enveloped in a warm hug, a faintly familiar one. Then he heard the humming, a lullaby that never left his memory.

"I did not abandon you, Loki... I never wanted to leave you, but your father had caused a terrible grief in my Realm by kidnapping myself and Star... Our people found a way to bring us home when Odin and his men arrived on Jotunheim to finish their petty war... I was in labor with you, but the stress of the war, birthing you and trying to stave off my own people's attempts to pull us from this Realm, something went wrong and Star was forced to cut you out of me."

She moved back and lifted her shirt to show a faint scar that had turned a dark blue against her pale skin. Loki touched it and with it came memories, Rye's memories. Some were clear, images of her sitting in a garden of ice and snow, a towering figure standing silent watch over her, a chamber of ice and Star's face, though creased with worry. Other memories were blurry, a blurred face of a man yelling at him, or rather Rye, who in turn snapped at him and finally the man shouting something before darkness. Pulling his hand back he shook with something he couldn't name.

"Laufey wanted to kill you when he saw you were born a runt... What he does not understand is that you are something more than the Crown Prince of Jotunheim... You are my son. And Star and I are no mere mortals, our magics are proof enough of that."

"Whoa... so what you're saying is that you were kidnapped and raped, but you had the baby anyway?"

"Yes."

"And that at some point you got loose because your people pulled you from Jo-tune-him-"

"Jotunheim." Thor corrected.

"But how did they pull you out without Loki?"

"We fled the birthing chambers, Laufey wanted to kill Loki... Smash his head on the wall like many other Runts before him, but we fled to the Temple where the Casket of Eternal Winters is usually kept, but it was gone when we arrived. I had only set Loki down for a moment to gather up a few materials to bring him home with me, but because I had used what was left of my energy to create a storm, our people were able to lock onto us and pull. I tried to grab Loki, but it was too late, I couldn't touch him and then..."

She threw her hands up and shook her head. Star put a hand on her friend's shoulder and went on.

"After that, Rye went into a depression and in doing so caused untold amounts of disasters and chaos on the worlds of Realm. The High Council was furious with her and banished her. I tagged along because I can't leave her alone... Not when she was hurting so badly. Until Thor landed and spoke of you, we had though you were dead and even then when he mentioned Loki, it was a faint hope that it was you... And you know what, you were a very cute Jotun baby, a tiny little thing that was so soft and frail... Laufey was lucky Rye was so weak from childbirth and protecting most of his people or he'd have found out why you don't mess her baby!"

"Yes... Now then, I will understand if you still hate me or refuse to see me as your mo-"

Loki snickered as he hugged her close, feeling her tense under his arms and then relax before hugging him back. How could hate her, his first memories were of that brief moment, so crucial in a child's life where Mother and Child form a bond that could never be severed. Pulling back, he grinned cheekily at her and she twitched before she said something and he squealed when suddenly he shrunk down to the size of a preschooler. He floated in the air for a moment before Rye caught him and giggled.

"Adorable!" Darcy cooed at the 5 year old Loki.

"MAMA!" Loki yelled and gasped at his child-like voice before he scowled (read as pouted) at her.

Thor stared for a moment before he began to laugh, this in turn caused him to join Loki in being a child, but held by Star.

"HEY! That's not fair!" He yelled indignantly, scowling away. "And if what you say is true, then... Mother and Father have lied to us?" Thor questioned. "And Father raised us to hate the Jotun, fear them as monsters..."

"He's the monster..." Rye snarled. "Stealing an infant that did not belong to him, claiming him as his own! He's lucky that while in banishment I'm stripped down to my bare minimum... But not for long... Come, bed time. we have a lot to talk about into the morning and we'll have to leave here soon. it won't be long before Odin realizes that Loki is missing... I only hope Heimie's okay with this, he'll be punished if Odin finds out he allowed you to enter Asgard and steal Loki..."

"Don't worry about that, love, Heimdall's ahead of him by 6 feet. This should keep him out of trouble for a bit until we can gather what we need... Darcy, you realize that this is going to be an experience like nothing you have ever faced before, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, just remember you, chose to come along. We are not to blame should you learn things you wished you never had or experience... Whatever your beliefs before now will be shattered and reformed before your eyes. Pray you have a strong mind and soul to bear all of this..."

"I'll take what I can get and then some... Besides, this is a better way of spending my summer than weather chasing."

%&%&%&%

Coulson sighed tiredly and stared at the Avengers. "You were supposed to stay away, Stark, you are still on probation."

"Hey, I wasn't about to let my science buddy go in there all on his own." The brown-haired man with the glowing light in his chest smiled cheekily and threw an arm around the shoulders of Dr. Bruce Banner, who smiled faintly.

"Nevertheless, you did defy orders." Steve Rogers, aka Captain America stated, running fingers through short blonde hair and narrowing blue eyes at Iron Man.

"Aw come on…" Tony groused.

"Natasha, what happened to you?" Coulson interrupted, looking at the small red-haired woman who sat with an ice pack on her forehead.

"They took me by surprise, they have something we don't know about. I like whoever got me, they've got moves." The Black Widow smiled grimly.

"Think we could bring them into SHIELD?" Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, asked. Natasha shrugged.

"Gentlemen, lady." Director Nick Fury walked into the room, trailed by a truly massive older man with a golden eye-patch. "We have a situation apparently. The two you were going after are part of something bigger."

The Avengers listened as the unknown man, calling himself Odin, explained that his son had been bewitched by his adopted son, who was in fact a monster and chaos-bringer and that if they were not found it could mean disaster for the human race. The man left not long after, looking annoyed.

"Don't like him." Tony stated. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree with Stark, for once." Natasha added. "He wasn't telling us everything."

"Until we know more, all we have to go on is his information." Coulson said. "I suggest we get out there, find them before they cause any damage."

%&%&%&%&

Once Rye was done playing with Loki, she turned him and Thor back into adults. "So, who exactly are you two?" Thor asked.

"That is highly classified." Star said cheekily. "If we told you that, we'd have to kill you."

"Really?" gasped Darcy excitedly.

"No, not quite, but we don't really like having people know a lot about us." Rye sighed, settling down. "You could call us cosmic errand girls. The various gods ask us to perform tasks for them and we do them."

"Except not for Odin, he's a dick." Star growled.

"Wait, if you know Heimdall, and you know Odin, how did you never know about me?" Loki demanded, turning suspicious.

"The last time we talked to Odin was way before you came into the picture, and my trysts with Heimdall… let's just say there wasn't a whole lot of talking. When you go centuries without seeing one another you tend not to make chitchat about your lives, if you know what I mean."

"You go centuries without getting laid? That must suck!" Darcy declared.

"Are you offering your services to us?" Rye purred, making Darcy blush but grin.

"So when you say gods, you don't just mean Asgard." Loki guessed. "What other gods are there?"

"Didn't get much of an education on Midgardian mythology, huh?" Star chuckled. "There's plenty of gods, you've got the Egyptians, the Aztecs, various Native American groups, not to mention the Greeks and the Romans…" She trailed off. "It's a job, keeps us busy, otherwise we'd probably be fucking shit up all over the universe simply because we were bored."

"Sounds like fun." Darcy stated. "So what are we going to do now? We're not just going to stay here, are we?"

"Naw, we have some things to settle with Odin, more now that we know about little Loki here." Star cooed, pinched Loki's cheek. "And the Chitauri are bad news on their own, so we should probably deal with that. Probably get a summons anyways about it soon."

"Yeah, we just have a few things we have to get, to help us unleash our full potential, because without that we're not going to stand a chance." Rye muttered, yawning widely. "Figuring out where to start is going to be interesting."

"We could always stop by Kia's first, she probably has some ideas." Star muttered, yawning as well. "Should get some shut-eye though first, been a hell of a day." She laughed even as she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star: And so it begins for real

Rye: Yay! I have my baby back! And he's not mad at me! *cuddling Loki*

Loki: I have a mother! *nuzzles her back*

Thor: Review please and thank you, Midgardian readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Rye: Oooh love's in the air!

Star: Sexy times?

Rye: Maybe... *evil grin*

Loki: Why do I feel afraid all the sudden?

Thor: It will be alright, my brother. These crazy women do not own us or the rest of the Avengers!

Loki couldn't sleep, there was too much going on in his head. In the space of a day his entire existence had been revealed to be a lie and his whole life turned upside down. Bitterly he thought that everything made much more sense now, why his father favored Thor despite Loki's obvious aptitude for critical thinking and politics. Thor was a wonderful man, but he did not often think before running headlong into fights.

"Brother?" Thor asked sleepily, evidently he hadn't gotten to sleep either. Loki looked away; how could Thor look on him the same way knowing what he was now? "Loki, what is the matter?"

Loki laughed sadly. "What is the matter? My entire life is a lie, I'm a monster from our children's stories and if Odin finds me I will be married to that disgusting creature." Loki swallowed thickly around a lump in his throat. "Other than that, nothing's the matter." He added sarcastically.

"You are not a monster." Thor protested. Loki snorted and then, though it pained him to do so, shapeshifted himself into his Jotun form.

"What do you call this then?" He spat angrily. He was certain that Thor would turn from him now, now that he could see. Thor's brow furrowed and he shifted closer to Loki, reaching one hand out to touch Loki's cheek. Loki leaned into the touch, needing the comfort.

"You're a bit colder like this." Thor murmured wonderingly. Loki stared into his eyes. "You are no different like this than you normally are. You are Loki, my brother, my friend. I will love you no matter what. This changes nothing."

"Nothing?" Despite himself Loki felt a little disappointed. Knowing that they were not true brothers had opened up possibilities, but if Thor did not feel for him the same way…

"Well, perhaps…not everything…" Thor admitted slowly, looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" Loki asked, searching Thor's face. "Come now Thor, you know you are a terrible liar."

"Well you see when you were engaged to be married, I was quite upset, more so than I thought I had reason to be, even though it was a monstrous insectoid that you were betrothed to." Thor began, stumbling over his words. "I began to realize that I had always thought it was going to be you and me together for the rest of our lives and I realized…" He trailed off, ruddy cheeks blazing red now.

"You loved me in a manner more than just as siblings." Loki finished for him gently. Thor nodded his head.

"There were so many moments I almost blurted it out, but I couldn't, but I do love you, and I do not regret it." He finished in a growl. "And if Odin had not bartered you off I would be-" Loki couldn't help it, he began to laugh. The thought of Thor attempting to argue for his hand in marriage was just so funny and so… Thor. It was also funny in a sad sort of way that they'd both felt these things, but had never acted upon them.

"You find this amusing." Thor said, sounding hurt.

"I am amused because apparently we are not as different as we often think." Loki said, his face softening. "Do you know how often I wished I was not your brother, so that I could pursue you?"

Thor blinked at that and then guffawed, quieting when the three women sharing their space shifted in the pile they had made with each other. He leaned in quickly and pressed his lips to Loki's. Loki's eyes widened in surprise, the red turning back green as he changed back into his normal form, and then slowly slipped closed as he pressed closer to Thor, greedily sharing in their kiss.

"I swear to you Loki, I will not let anyone separate us again." Thor informed him when they parted.

"That would be more impressive if you weren't mortal." Loki smiled slightly at him. "We will find a way to get your power back though, I've a feeling my mother and her companion are more powerful than they claim to be."

"Hmm." Thor hummed in reply, taking Loki into his arms and nuzzling his neck. "No more talking now, we need to sleep." Loki didn't protest, even though Thor's body was exponentially warmer than his and he was being clutched like a child's toy. It didn't matter because he felt safe and content for the first time in months and for that he was willing to whether some discomfort...

Morning came too early the next day. Loki found himself waking to an empty space beside him. He jumped up and looked around only to see that Darcy was folding up the futons that she and the other two had slept on the night before. Star was looking through a chest and his mother walked over to him with a damp cloth and soothingly began to clean his face and hair with it. Looking around he found hteir cave had somehow been transformed in the night to a bedroom, with doors leading off it to who knows where. He did not think much on it, knowing his mother and her companion were more than what they had said they were.

"Found anything for the boys to wear yet, Tawa?" She asked Star, who sighed and kicked the trunk in frustration and it fell shut. "Alright, so I'll make them something to wear or do you wanna do it?"

"Oooh, can I!?" Star asked. "Please?!"

"Alright, but I get to make them a set of clothes too... Don't know how long we'll be on the run or what we'll be facing... Thor's in the bathroom if you wish for a proper bath, Loki and when you are done, come to the kitchen so I can heal those wounds and bruises. I refuse to see you scar!"

Loki gave her a soft smile, a chuckle bubbling up as well as he watched his mother sit beside him scowling and muttering to herself. She looked as if she could be his long lost twin sister and it would seem he got the habit of muttering and scowling from her, though she looked like she was pouting and he knew he got the pout from her. Maybe his scowl came from his father. He frowned at that, his face growing dark.

"Don't think about him..." Rye spoke up, startling him.

"What?"

She held up his hand and he scowled at the blue skin and black nails, but stopped when the same colors bloomed over her skin and up her arm, the deep lines of the Jotun tribe rising over her skin in the same Celtic Knots that appeared on his own. She smiled gently at him and he smiled back.

"The Jotun may be harsh beings, my son, but they are no more monsters than you and I... Your father is a bastard, yes, even a down right asshole, but not a monster. Most Jotun do not stand guard over their pregnant mate, he did, even opposed Star on numerous occasions... To some degree he did love us both, but you being so tiny at birth, he feared you to be a runt and like all runts, must be eliminated. In that aspect you could say they are monsters, but that also means the Spartans were monsters as well, discarding an infant that was too small and sickly, if they were misshapen, deformed in any way. Blind or deaf..."

Loki watched as their joined hands returned to their pale parlor and the rises smooth and vanish as well their nails no longer black.

"If that is so, then Midgaridians and many more are monsters as well. Fear is a funny thing, you fear and hate something you do not understand nor do you wish to understand. Spreading lies that when told enough become true... Odin may call you the Liesmith, but he is the Original Voice of False Truths." Rye's tone hardened, but she smiled softly and stood. "The hall to the left will take you to the bathing chambers, Thor is in the bathroom on the left."

Loki smiled and stood up, picking up his bedspread and folding it up neatly and leaving it on the futon he had slept on before he made his way to the bathing chambers. He slipped into the bath that Thor was in and silently slipped out of what little clothing he had on, his night wear soiled with dried blood and medicines from Frigga's attempts to heal his wounds, though the minor ones were gone, he still had the bruises on his stomach and back as well as a few more ghastly looking gashes from the whip. He sighed as he braced himself to face Thor, but was curious as to how his mother knew when he was sure no one saw him shirtless.

"Loki?"

He looked up and blushed, his brother was standing before him, wet and naked, but concern dulled his eyes down to a dark bluish gray color. And then a warm hand cupped his cheek, calloused from years of fighting and war, but still so soft and gentle. He moaned and nuzzled into Thor's hand, kissing the palm.

"I'm fine Thor... I was lost in thought is all..." Loki assured him, smiling softly at him.

"I don't believe that... you're injured more from our last parting... Did that Chitauri-dog-" Thor's temper began to rise, but Loki, ever the crafty mage he was, calmed him.

"No... He was too injured to lay his hands on me... These are from the Dungeon Master upon Odin's orders..." Loki's tone went from sweet and calming to cold and hard as he told him who was responsible. "The Dungeon Master was not too keen on whipping me, fearing that I would curse him, but Odin refused to hear another word until I learned my lesson, 50 lashings."

Thor's eyes went cold and then brightened with bloodlust, and yet again Loki stopped him with a kiss. He knew Thor well, they did not allow him to get angry because he refused, or rather the beast in him refused to listen to reason. Only a few things could stop him: Frigga because the beast knew she was their dame, Odin using Gungnir on him and Loki. No one knew why, but put Loki before a Berserker Thor and he would still and within minutes will fall at the second prince's feet in a dead faint, waking up with memory loss and worried he harmed his loved ones and friends. And Loki would sooth his fears away. He watched Thor's beast retreat and smiled as he kissed his lips.

"I'm alright, Mother-Frigga did her best to treat the wounds, though when I asked for the truth, she still lied to me as to why Father hated me." Loki spat the once affectionate name like it was acid and scowled in distaste.

"I will not to pretend to know or understand, but mother always told me father played dangerous games with everyone's lives, ours especially. She said that some things she could do nothing more than sit aside and watch, others she would try to interfere, but had to hold her tongue... I guess with us, specifically you, this one of the moments where the Norns demand her silence." Thor ventured. "If she could, I'm sure she would have told you much, much sooner... I still love you as a brother but now I'm free to love as a man as well... Come let's get you cleaned... I will find some ointments for your injuries later-"

"Mama said she'd treat it... do not stress yourself... Come help me clean these. I cannot reach my back and I do not know if I still have my magics with me..." Loki cut him off with a finger on his lips, smiling at the endearing concern Thor held for him.

Thor nodded and soon they both returned to the bath. Thor taking the bath soap and a small cleaning towel, he began to carefully clean Loki's back. Wincing when a few opened and blood flowed, Thor murmured apologies and allowed Loki to hold his hand as tight as he wished. Soon the pain faded and a slight tingle of pleasure replaced it. It wasn't that Loki enjoyed pain, far from it in fact, but it was the great care and gentleness of Thor that was slowly waking his sleeping member. He moaned softly when Thor's free hand accidentally brushed over his hardening nipples. Thor jerked and looked at Loki seeing his cheeks flushed and hearing him pant softly.

"Loki?"

Loki did not speak, but put his brother's hand on his chest, his fingers resting on a nipple, lightly touching and teasing it with the heat of his hand alone. Looking up with pleading eyes, Loki silently voiced his want. Thor was no idiot, and he was no stranger to the signs of desire, so it did not take him long to know of Loki's want and need. He boldly brushed his hand over the sensitive teat and pinched it. Loki gasped and called out beautifully, arching with the touch. Growling low, Thor gripped Loki's black hair and pulled him in for a bruising, but passionate kiss. Loki purred into the kiss, parting his lips for Thor's tongue to invade, his hands tracing over the tanned hard planes of his brother's body. In the back of his head, he knew he would still call Thor brother, even if they were related by blood. His hands boldly grabbed Thor's arousal and began to carefully massage it.

"... Hel... Loki..." Thor hissed, in pleasure, hunching over so his head rested on Loki's shoulder, his hands moving down to cup the fine, pert ass his brother had. He groped them freely, sighing out a shuddering breath as he finally felt the smooth, firm flesh. Ever since they had reached their adolescence, Thor could not seem to look away from Loki. Where he grew bigger and stronger, Loki remained slender and beautiful. Often he would look up and see Loki walking about, and his eyes would fall to those twin luscious globes of flesh wondering how they would feel, before he would berate himself for lusting after his younger brother. "Loki... You have no idea... How long I wished to touch you like this..."

"Then why wait any longer? I am yours to touch... break me and mold me to what you desire..." Loki hissed seductively, wiggling a bit in Thor's hold, teasing him with his body.

"Loki-"

"Hands off my son or I will remove the family jewels."

Both males jumped clear away from each other and blushed from head to toe upon seeing Rye standing at the edge of the tub, clothes in her hands and eyes glowing with untold power. Loki sunk into the water, causing a bit of steam from how badly he was blushing and Thor, who went limp, covered his goods and shook his head rapidly. Rye smiled and set their clothes down.

"Just joking! I wouldn't cut them off... Not many Gods have such a nice cock..." She purred and then turned and pranced out the room calling, "Breakfast is getting cold, so move it!"

They stood there for a moment before Thor passed Loki some oils for the hair and they finished cleaning, both blushing and too shy to look the other in the face let alone the eye. Once clean, they got out of the tub that began to drain itself and then refill itself with fresh water. Dried and dressed, they left the bathroom and followed the scent of food and found the kitchen. Thor took a seat at the table as Loki moved to the stool before his mother, the woman having motioned him over upon entering. He removed his shirt and winced at the hiss his mother made.

"I will not be kind..." She growled, hands ghosting over the wounds.

"Love..."

"No, Star... He's caused too much grief! We may not be able to kill him for he's one of the strings that hold the universe in a balance, but he will be punished severely!"

Star sighed, walking over she looked at the wounds and growled in displeasure. Loki felt small under their heavy gaze, but jumped when something cool was put on his wounds. He looked back and saw Star rubbing a gel into them. His mother mixed herbs into a grayish green paste and began to place it over the gel before Star sprinkled a red powder over it and the two women put their hands on his back at specific spots and together chanted a spell he never heard before and with it an intense heat seared through his body, but oddly enough it did not hurt. Then it was followed with a tingling sensation followed by an iciness and when he opened his eyes, he was in Jotun form once more. He blinked and looked back at the pair, Star moving to clean her hands as his mother whispered words that he heard Frigga speak, she could talk to the Norns as well? When she was done, she took a cloth and wiped off his back and smiled.

"Good as new, not a scar! And lookie, lookie! My baby has my tribal marks!" Rye cooed as the black marks began to show upon his skin, giving him an exotic appearance. She smiled and told him to return to his Aesir form and let him get dressed. "Alright, food and then we're heading to London to see Kia."

"Who is Kia?" Thor wondered.

"Is she like... your sister or something?" Darcy asked, around her bagel.

"She's a relative, yes, but not a direct relative." Star said, standing over the pan of cooking bacon. "She's my cousin. I must warn you know, Kia is not exactly... Normal... and the little girl in her care is mute, but also very wary of strangers. Do try not to offend either one. It will greatly upset us and them."

"Is there a specific protocol we must follow?" Thor took a bite out of his poptarts, it seemed Star had conjured a pile just for him, but he offered one to Loki, who stared at the treat curious and a bit wary of Midgardian food.

"Well for one, she speaks... how should I say? In riddles? Not all the time, but it pops in and she calls Star and me by a special Title we earned from her and many others. She runs a shop, much like us, though hers is more for the current where as ours is for all times." Rye tried to explain, setting down eggs and pancakes on the table. "Aly, the little girl, doesn't normally go outside, sunlight can be dangerous for her... Rare skin condition if you will... As Star stated, she's mute, but that does not mean she's stupid or invalid... She's proven useful in the past, but like Kia, she takes easy offense. Their coustomers are also a little high strung."

"Sounds like we are going to Ball." Loki murmured before taking a bite of his meal, stealing another poptart from Thor, having liked his first one.

"Nope, but the same manners apply." Star chimed.

"So how are we getting from here to Merry Old England?" Darcy wondered.

"Same way we got here! Though we only have to open the front door! This mansion is built into the side of a mountain! I'm a master of fast travel and dimensional warps. All you need is a special Key to get from here to Africa or Ireland, America even Japan! And just for shits and giggles I have a key that takes us right into the heart of the Bermuda Triangle!" Rye cackled.

Star smacked her in the back of the head and she whined about being abused. The two soon began to playfully bicker, making the others laugh at their childish antics. When the meal was over and the dishes cleaned up, they set out to find Kia...

Rye: AND END!

Star: Only an idiot would go the Bermuda triangle

Rye: I am not an idiot! I like going to the Bermuda Triangle!

Thor: Well Review or face their wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki: Mommy why are you cockblocking? *pouts*

Rye: *clutches chest and screams in agony*

Thor: You figured out how to torture her?

Loki: It's only fair. She's ruining our moments! *pouting*

Star: It'll only get worse

Thor: Do I want to know?

Star: No…

Loki: Okay, the same warnings and disclaimer!

Coulson stood over the Celtic Knot, examining it while two of his men tried to calm down the hysteric woman in the background.

"NO! This is my whole life! You cannot take it- Hey! Be careful with that! It was recording everything last night-"

"What?" Coulson spun on the spot and turned to the woman. "You have everything on camera? Which one! Play it now!"

"Why should I?"

"You want to know what happened to that girl who was supposed to be with you right? What if whatever made this symbol kidnapped her? Don't you want to know where to start looking?" Coulson demanded, pointing to the Knot in the ground.

Jane stared and then nodded, she shook herself and took a deep breath before she shoved aside a few of the SHIELD Agents and found the equipment from the night before. Within moments she had the video playing, Darcy was on screen doing the mandatory diary before she adjusted it so it was aimed at the sky where the Einstein Bridge was supposed to appear before she got comfy for the long wait. They fast forwarded through hours of nothing and stopped when Darcy gasped and the sky darkened. By this time the Avengers had gathered around and watch the screen to see a funnel of rainbow colored light and clouds swirl and touch down before vanishing just as quickly into the sky. By that time, Darcy had scrambled off the RV's roof and had made her way to the landing site. She hovered there a moment before a man stood up.

"Hmm, that must be Thor, but where is Loki?" Tony voiced his thoughts, narrowing his eyes at the screen, what kind of kidnapper doesn't show up with their captive?

"Look there... those women from the base." Natasha pointed to them, one being carried by the other. They watch them talk, the camera being fairly cheap that you couldn't hear what was being said. The two women from the base talk and one stepped where the man had been and within seconds the light appears and she's gone. Darcy and the man help the other woman set up a small camp area and Darcy moves back to the RV. About 10 minutes or so pass and Darcy was seen walking back to the fire and a few minutes later the light appearred and the other woman steps out with another man.

"And that's got to be Loki... stupid cheap camera. Can't even see their faces properly let alone hear what's being said- Ah, the fire's gone?" Coulson looked up to see if there had been a fire pit anywhere, and say nothing. Looking back he saw when they appeared and then moving out of camera range. But he could see still where the women attacked before they vanished into a rock, Natasha with them only to be thrown back out unconscious a moment later.

"So it looks like she left willingly, but then again those two women are dangerous. We learned that first hand. Loki supposedly tricked Thor and they both came here, but Thor arrived first, or was that Loki? And the other came after... Then they vanish into a rock that is completely solid no less... something's not adding up." Tony summed as his colleague in the science field stepped up and looked at the screen once more, trying to see something they all missed.

"Natasha, did you get all look at your attacker?"

"Black hair and pale skin... had a necklace on, looked Celtic in design."

"So she's possibly Irish..." Clint stated. "Or has a thing for Celts... I remember them though, the black haired one was facing the wall, doing something before it opened up like a door and she ushered the others in before herself."

"What are you talking about!?" Jane snapped, tired, worried and rather cranky without food and coffee in her system.

Coulson sighed and ordered his men to get all her things loaded up and shipped to the base, asking two of his most trusted men to take her and Professor Selvig to the air base. Once they were gone, he looked at Tony, who was busy messing with the video on his personal, handmade laptop. He then smirked as he got a clear image of the group right in front of the rock.

"Is that a... a key?" Natasha squinted and frowned. "Wait... I remember seeing one when I woke up!"

They looked at her as she felt around her catsuit and then pulled out the black iron key, Victorian in style. Bruce asked her for it and she gave it to him, setting it under a microscope he looked for the craftsman's Signature and frowned.

"Whoever made this did not leave their mark..."

"Give it here, Bruce..." Tony stated, taking it and setting it on a tray and then typing on his laptop and pulled up a screen. "Jarvis, scan this key, full spectrum. I want what it's made from when it was made and if there's anything strange with it."

"Yes sir... please wait." The computer AI spoke and Tony nodded before turning to print out face shots for them. As they waited, they tried to make heads or tails of what to do next, it seemed they were lied to, but at the same time, this all could be a trick on Loki's part. And who were those women who attacked one of their bases and the military base?

%&%&%&%

"We really are in England!" Darcy yelled, turning around in a circle. The house they'd just come out of looked like a regular old flat, though inside she knew there was what was essentially a castle. "This is officially the best day of my life!"

"Well lovely, it's going to get a whole lot better." Star declared. Darcy grinned and skipped along behind Rye and Star. Loki and Thor took up the rear, both eying the people and buildings around them warily. Loki was dressed elegantly in a suit with a long black overcoat and a green and yellow scarf. In contrast to this Thor was wearing jeans that hugged his chiseled body, a white t-shirt and a red plaid jacket. Loki looked like a cat and Thor looked like a big puppy to Darcy. It was a shame they were going after each other, she mused to herself, but maybe she'd get lucky with one of the ladies.

"Here we are." Rye said. Darcy looked up at the old shop in front of them.

"This is impressive spellwork I sense." Loki murmured. "Is this your work, mother?"

"Nope, all Kia." Rye said cheerfully.

"I was unaware Midgardians had this kind of power." Loki stated.

"Well, Kia is special, and you'll see why in a moment." Star informed them, pushing the door open and stepping inside. The rest of them followed. Darcy looked around the dimly lit material, staring up at the ornate crystal chandelier, lending the shop light. Books and vials and claws and pendants and things Darcy had no names for littered the shelves around the shop.

"Okay, this place is officially kick-ass."

"I'm glad you approve, youngling." A warm, mellow voice said from the shadows. "Now, what trouble have you brought to me now, cousin, Lady Nubia."

A young woman who might have been Star's double stepped out from behind a massive oak-wood desk. Her white hair fluffed out around her head in a short halo and then extended from the nape of her neck in a long slim, sleek ponytail. Her eyes were friendly and bright aqua blue and had an eerie ancientness in their depths. Poking out from her hair were a pair of large white wolf's ears, and flicking behind her was a white wolf's tail.

"Hello Kia, it's good to see you again." Star said. Kia smiled and moved forward, cupping Star's face in her hands and pressing their foreheads together. She did the same with Rye and then stepped back to look over Thor, Darcy and Loki.

"Ahh, gods, I see. Though you have been bound in mortal form, my friend." She said to Thor. "Judging by appearances I say you must be Thor and Loki, and judging by the energies I sense, Loki you are Rye's son."

"How do you know that?" Loki demanded.

"I have a version of the Sight, though I can only sense energies and the knowledge that something is coming." Kia sighed. "it is quite frustrating."

"So you can like sense 'disturbances in the Force'?" Darcy asked. Kia stared at her for a moment and then laughed.

"Yes, that is precisely right, thank you. Forgive me, I did not catch your name." Kia said.

"Darcy Lewis. I'm the ordinary one here." Kia smiled mysteriously at her.

"In my experience Rye and Star only take those along with them who they think are extraordinary." She murmured. "Remember that in the coming days, I sense there are trials ahead of you."

"Uhm, okay." Darcy replied, feeling confused. "They said you spoke in riddles."

"What fun is it if the good wizard on the journey gave the wandering hero the full story instead of just hints on the way?" Kia laughed. A small red-haired girl sidled up to Kia, looking up at Darcy curiously with big black eyes.

"Oh wow, you came out of nowhere, like one of those creepy little girls in a horror movie. Not that you're creepy, but have you ever thought about going out on Halloween and coming out of dark corners to scare people? That would be pretty funny." Darcy rambled. The little girl cocked her head and then smiled at Darcy, showing off pointed canines. "Are you a vampire?"

"She is. This is Aly, my assistant. I'm sure my friends have informed you of her muteness." Kia explained. "She likes you."

"Cool." Darcy grinned at the little vampire.

"As I'm assuming this is not a social call, why don't you go upstairs and I'll close up shop down here?" Kia suggested. "Aly my dear, can you lead the way?" Aly nodded and grabbed Darcy's hand, leading her up the stairs. The Norse gods and the girls followed, all of them settling into chairs and couches in the modestly sized living room in the flat above the shop.

"Who is she, exactly?" Loki asked.

"Kia Quickpaw, shopkeeper and mage. She's a big name in the supernatural community around the world." Rye replied.

"A simple explanation, one that will do for many, but we are good friends here, and in the company of gods." Kia stated as she came up the stairs. "I am willing to share a little bit. I am often called the Ageless, for good reason. My approximate age is somewhere around five and a half thousand years old." Darcy whistled in appreciation. "Now tell me, what is it you have come here to ask me, my friends?"

They took turns telling her what had happened. Loki was the most silent of the four, though he added in a few points of his own when prompted by Rye. Kia had her eyes closed when they were done, deep in thought.

"So you came in hope that I had some idea where your items were?" Kia asked.

"Well, you do seem to know almost everything, cousin." Star replied. Kia chuckled softly at that.

"Only most things." She said. "I confess I only have knowledge of two of your items. One, your axe, Rye, is being kept by the Guardians in Egypt. The other is your book and Hera is looking after it for you, or so I've heard. The others I am not certain, but others on your journey will likely be able to help."

"Haven't seen Hera in a while, might be fun to rile up the Greek gods." Rye muttered with a wicked grin. Loki laughed at the look, as did Thor, recognising it as one of Loki's favourite looks.

"Well, before you head off on your adventure, stay the night, I haven't had you visit in about a century and I think it's about time we caught up with each other."

"Of course!" Star grinned.

Rye jumped up and with a wave of her hand, a large platter of tea and snacks appearing in her hands. Kia chuckled softly as Star rolled her eyes.

"Should you be using magic so soon after recovering from one of your Colds?"

"Aww, but Staaaaaar~! I'm fineeeeeeeee~!" Rye whined and the others laughed before settling in to listen to the women talk, trying to learn what they can about them.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Rye: AND FINITO!

Star: *hits Thor with a pool noodle*

Thor: What was that for?

Star: I don't know

Rye: Well while we figure this out, review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Star: Yay, we're actually getting somewhere now!

Rye: Well, sort of…

Loki: These women own nothing but themselves and whatever the Hel this crazy plot is supposed to be. And to the flamers they say 'I DO WHAT I WANT!'

Thor turned his mug over in his hands. It was his second one, the first he'd thrown to the ground after tasting coffee for the first time and deciding it was good. Apparently Midgardian tradition dictated that they not destroy cups simply because they enjoyed their drink. Kia had sworn colourfully while Star and Rye cracked up laughing. He'd been given another mug, after promising not to destroy anymore.

"I wonder how mother is doing." He said softly.

"Yes, I wonder how Frigga is." Loki agreed.

"Damn, I should have thought to ask you to talk to Frigga while you were there." Rye groused. "Frigga was a friend… at least until Odin became a dick and decided he didn't like our little tricks." She rolled her eyes. "All because I gave his statue a moustache. Gods are so touchy sometimes."

"If I remember correctly you also drew a penis on another statue's cheek." Star retorted sleepily from her curled up position in an armchair.

"No, that one was you."

"Oh yeah…" Star grinned. "We have a knack for pissing people off, don't we?"

"That's because whenever you two get bored, you turn destructive." Kia quipped. "Let's not forget the fall of Rome, hmm?"

"That was because the Romans are asses." Rye growled.

"And the ruler at the time tried to bed you without your consent, let's not forget that." Star added. "We are bitches when we have been angered." She informed their companions. "We do not claim to be nice, far from it, we're crazy and sometimes do things that others might consider to be cruel. Just thought you should know that before we get into trouble."

"Any rules we should know about?" Darcy asked calmly.

"We try not to kill where we can avoid it." Rye said. "Do something to enrage us, or hurt someone we love and all bets are off though. Other than that, no rules."

"Kinda like Batman then." Darcy mused. "You guys are crazy, but I like you, and I'll try not to piss you off too much."

"We already like you, so it will take a lot of doing to piss us off." Star cheerfully replied. "So I'm guessing we head down to Egypt first thing in the morning? Or do you want to get Hera involved right away."

"It might be a good idea for the Mothers to know what's going on, in case the AllFather takes drastic measures."

"The Mothers?" Darcy asked, rubbing Aly's head. "You're like a cat, you know that?" Aly just grinned at her.

"The Mother Goddesses." Kia explained. "I am in service to them."

"Kick-ass." Darcy grinned. "So are we going to Olympus then?"

Rye nodded as she jumped up, gathering up the dishes as Aly pulled away from Darcy to help her clean up. Star and Kia got up and began to make space in the living room and put out the futons, laying them close together and building a nest of pillows. Loki helped, summoning a few of his favorite pillows to add in, Thor helped by grabbing the blankets and laying them as Kia instructed. When they were done, it was a large bowl like bed and Kia smiled as she nodded.

"Well, hopefully no one has a problem sleeping in what we call a Furry Pile." She stated.

"Well if they have a problem they can sleep in one of the chairs." Star pointed out. "The guest bedroom is sort of mine, and I don't like others in my space."

Thor nodded as Loki blinked, wondering about the odd way her voice lost its warmth though it remained cheerful. Darcy simply nodded her head and said it was cool with her. Kia showed them the bathroom and allowed them to clean up and prepare for bed. Once done, they set themselves up with the 'weaker' ones in the middle and the stronger on the outside. Aly was curled up with Darcy, Loki taking up her other side as Star and Kia curled around the three of them. Loki blinked in confusion when Thor was forced into the inner circle of the edge, but before he could question it, he watched his mother transform into a large snake and coil around them being sure to not settle her great mass on them directly.

"Sleep well and may Morpheus grant you wonderful dreams..." She hissed and was soon dozing.

"Night... don't let the bed bugs bite..." Darcy mumbled before she too welcomed sleep.

Kia nodded and buried her nose into Star's hair as Star buried her own into Darcy's, the wolf woman down and out. Thor was a bit miffed at being put in the pile, but understood that while he was mortal he couldn't take unnecessary risks. Once he settled down against Loki's back he quickly fell into what Loki called a "warrior's sleep" he was resting, but very much awake and alert. Loki never understood it, but smiled knowing that Thor was there, close to him as he slept. Aly wasn't sleepy, but she liked the warm secure feeling of the nest, her black eyes seeing clearly in the dark and keeping a silent watch throughout the night...

Morning found the group getting ready to leave for Greece, Kia dropping them off in her Jeep as her good friend Nathan watched the shop for her. The whole ride there, Darcy, Star and Rye told the men more about Midgard, or Earth and how the humans lived. Loki was shocked that humans abandoned magic for science and the few that used magic did it for dark purposes and even darker pleasures. Kia smiled as she hugged Rye and Star briefly, before the three bowed their heads and said goodbye until their next passing, hoping it would be a longer more relaxed visit the next time. They walked through the Airport and Star frowned when she saw the TV's in one of the stores showing a picture of Darcy.

They paused to watch, Rye already conjuring up a hoodie for the girl and putting it on her head so no one saw her face. They were talking about her last being seen on her internship with Dr. Foster and Professor Selvig when she went missing, supposedly kidnapped by a group of strangers. They showed a clip, dark and grainy, of the five of them leaving the landing sight of the Bifrost. Loki's eyes went wide with shock as Thor glared at the TV, wanting to reach into it and strangle the man for his lies. Darcy groaned as she pictured her parents' reaction right about now.

"Great, now how are we going to get out of here?"

"Why is an American Amber Alert broadcasting in Europe?" Star answered with a question of her own, voice unusually cold.

"Let's go... Darcy, keep that hood up until we board, don't remove it unless Star or I tell you to." Rye turned sharply and walked away, not waiting for an answer or to see if the others were following behind her. A cell phone rang in an odd tone that wasn't quite so much heard as felt. Rye picked it up and held a short whispered conversation and then said something to Star.

Star chuckled and ushered them along as they followed the woman. They walked up to the counter and Rye walked up to buy their tickets as she spoke with the man, they looked around, the people walked around them, some stopping to stare at the two men, wondering if they were models of some kind. Thor's rugged look was a nice contrast to Loki's sophisticated apparel, women giggled and took pictures of the two, a few men eyeing Star and Darcy. A man walked over and took hold of Darcy's hand, making her blush when he kissed it.

"Hello Angel face..."

Star glared and grabbed his arm, squeezing it harshly as she snarled out, "Let her go, Voris..."

Thor and Loki tensed, seeing the tension as Darcy stepped back between the two.

"Mortal, let me go..."

"Voris, prince of the Northern Incubus clan..." Rye called, walking up to them, smiling at him.

"Ooh, a beautiful woman... wish to be my lover tonight?"

"Sorry, last time we had sex, you left me highly unsatisfied... I got our tickets, let's go before these morons notice the tension." Rye ushered them along, wrapping her arm over Loki's back and leading him away from the Incubus.

"You both know me, but I fear I don't recall either one of you... Hmm, you're a beautiful man-"

"You will look elsewhere for a hole, sir... Leave my friends and lover alone or I will make you regret laying eyes on us." Thor snarled, grabbing him by the shirt and hoisting him into the air, his eyes storm as the air around him grew both hot and cold, a faint iron and copper smell emitting from him. Bound to mortal form he might be, but the thunder still recognized him as its own.

"Let him go... He's not worth the dirt under your boots, beloved... drop him, mother is waiting, let us go..." Loki quickly pressed up to Thor's back, soothing him from his building bloodlust, coaxing him to drop the foolish demon.

"Be gone Voris, or I shall talk with your Three Mothers. I'm sure the Furies will love to know one of their Heirs is causing trouble and a possible interstellar war..." Star practically sung out while smiling smugly at him.

He paled and then glared and stomped away when Thor let him go, others having stopped to see what was happening and mumbling as they went. Rye snarled and quickly ushered them along, keeping Darcy close by as they passed security. At the second checkpoint, Star paused and they stopped, Loki blinked and looked only to see a few of the men that had attacked them when he first arrived in Midgard a few days ago.

"Are those not the ones who attacked us?" Loki asked.

"Yes... Shit..." Rye growled before Star nodded her head and they moved over to the door leading to the emergency exist. Rye pulled a key out and used it quickly to open another door, everyone by now knew the deal and stepped through the opening as she closed the door behind her and locked it. "Turn left."

They did, walking forward a few feet before Star opened another door and they walked out a bathroom and Rye smiled as she led them to their gate. Handing in the tickets, she ushered them onto the plane, first class and away from prying eyes as they settled in and waited for takeoff...

Rye: AND FINISHED!

Darcy: How the heck did he see my face if the hood hid it from view?!

Star: We'll just have to wait and find out, won't we!

Thor: Well review or they will start sending monsters after you.


	9. Chapter 9

Star: Sexy times ahead!

Rye: You have been warned!

Upon arriving in Greece, the flight being short and uneventful, thankfully, they carefully moved through a few more of the portals to get around the suits that were tailing them and outside to hale a taxi. Star told the three about Voris and his history, Rye adding in snarky comments as well. Loki blushed at how his mother could admit such shameless acts and she told him when he got to be her age and have yet to find a mate worth being faithful to, he'd understand her needs, then added that if things worked out the way she and Star hoped it would, then Loki and everyone else for that matter wouldn't have to worry about that issue.

They arrived at nice, Olden Time styled hotel; the smooth cream colored walls, dark blue shutters and black tiled roof left you feeling like you were coming home. It was in a nice quiet area of Athens and was on a large plot of land with a small stable in the back for guests to take lessons or go on a leisure ride through the small woods on the property. Inside everything was marble and alabaster, carved into the very traditional style of the gods and goddesses of Greek Mythology, but a massive statue of three hooded figures stood in the heart of the lobby, each holding a jar and pouring water from them into the fountain's base, above them was an orb, an eye.

"They are the Fates, said to be older than all Gods minus Death and Chaos," Star explained as she smiled at the three stone women. "The Fates are like a council to all gods, no god can do anything without their council if it affects more than one region or realm. But not all Gods obey this unspoken command, some do as they please and care not that they affect others and ruin many lives. And you would think Death and Chaos would be among them, but oddly enough, they are not... Always silent and always present..."

"The Greeks are famous for their Tragedies, if we have time, I'd like to take you all to see Oedipus." Rye commented as she held up a key. "Got us a two bedroom suite, come on, we need to get some rest and run a few errands before we have to go see why Anubis summoned us."

"Anubis? Was that the person who'd called you at the airport?" Loki asked.

"Anubis as in the Egyptian god of the dead?" Darcy asked excitedly.

"Yes and yes." Star replied. "We've done quite a bit of work for him in the past so he trusts us. He should be able to give us a ride to Olympus later as well."

They moved to the elevator and got on, riding up to the 6 floor and walking down the hall to their suite. They entered and Rye smiled, at the Egyptian styled room and walked over to a pile of floor cushions and dropped into them, purring loudly as she rolled around in them and giggled as she snuggled on in particular.

"This one smells like Cupid's wings!"

Star rolled her eyes and walked into a bed room and nodded. "Boys, you're over here... Don't worry about clothes, the staff here know us very well. We happen to be their favorite patrons."

Loki blinked and walked in, curious of the strange and yet exotic tones and styles of the room, even poking in a few draws to find clothes from many nations and in various colors as well. Thor poked his nose into a few books, settling on one that spoke of forbidden love, quickly becoming engrossed in it as Loki smiled and snatched a book or two off the shelf as well. As the pair lost themselves in the books of hidden truths and fantasy, Star smiled as Darcy looked around the room, admiring the handmade works of art and carvings.

"Tell me, Darcy... Do you know why you met us?" Star began, smiling darkly, but also sweetly...

%&%&%&%

"Is it really necessary to put up an international Amber Alert?" Jane questioned for the upteenth time.

"Whoever these people are, they can get anywhere they want quickly, if they take any form of transport, we'll be able to find them."

"Sir! We got a hit!" Called a woman as she walked over to the group sitting around a round table. "The analysis Stark preformed on the key that Romanov found indicates that another like it has been used recently in London England and again in Athens Greece. I have our men in those areas searching for them now."

"We don't know what they look like, only the men and if this Loki person is as Odin says, he's able to trick others into thinking something else or even changing his appearance." Clint spoke up.

"... I've run an analysis of my own and it seems... there is a traceable property on in it, but only if you use a certain kind of stone." Bruce added, quickly shying under their gazes. "... And... HE can track them... I believe I ran into one of the women before..."

They looked at him as his face colored and then he ducked to hide.

"What stones can track these keys?"

"Jade... The closer you are the whiter it gets." he mumbled.

"So we get some jade jewelry and go looking in Greece." Tony asked. "Sounds like fun."

"You're still on probation." Steve reminded him.

"And without my tech you wouldn't have known how to track them, now would you?" Tony replied, grinning widely.

"He has a point…" Bruce reluctantly admitted.

"Fury wants him on this, it'll be a test run of sorts." Natasha replied. "See if he can actually work on a team."

"Wonderful." Clint muttered.

"Aw, come on, you know you love me." Tony teased. "So, we get to Athens and just start poking around?"

"That seems to be our best option at this time." Bruce agreed. "Though we're going to have to be careful, we don't know what these guys are capable of."

%&%&%&%&%

"Lady Darcy, are you well?" Thor asked, seeing the dark-haired woman seemed deep in thought.

"What, oh, yeah." She thought for a moment. "You guys know of someone called Sigyn?" Loki perked up, looking at her in surprise.

"She was a friend… for some time." Loki smiled slightly. "I think she thought we would be married someday. Why do you ask?"

"Apparently I'm her descendant or something." Darcy shrugged. "She was a spellcaster?"

"Yes, fairly good as well." Thor replied.

"Huh, wonder if I inherited any of her gift." She thought for a moment again. "Anyone else notice that Star's getting a little scary?"

"Not Rye?"

"Rye's always scary, but Star's got this aura about her now, like she's trying very hard to control herself." Darcy said. "Probably got to do with whatever's going on with your douchebag dad."

"True, and she's probably feeding off the anger my mother feels." Loki added. "The two of them seem to be quite in sync with one another."

"They certainly know a lot about gods." Thor mused. "I wonder how much power they truly have."

"I have a feeling we'll find out in time." Darcy said. "It's going to be a hell of a ride."

"**More than you know, child." **The new voice had Loki and Thor jumping up, reaching for weapons that were not there. A very tall being stood in the room, eying them with golden-eyed amusement. He was not human, though he stood like one. Instead he looked like a massive black-furred jackal mixed with a human. He had a golden Egyptian-style collar around his neck and an embroidered white shenti, though nothing else.

"You're Anubis?" Darcy asked. The tall creature nodded. "That is legitimately bad-ass."

"**I'm glad you approve." **Anubis chuckled deeply.

"ANUBIS!" Star charged the god and practically tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Wow, how long's it been, big guy?"

"**Not long enough." **Anubis stated blandly. Star stuck her tongue out at him. **"What name are you going by nowadays?"**

"Star." She replied. "Ottawa was getting a little old, though I'm flattered they named a city after me."

"They still haven't named any cities after me." Rye complained, coming into the room.

"**You frighten the mortals too much, Rye, that's why."**

"All the more reason why they should." Rye retorted. "Then I won't be inclined to fuck with them."

"Or more inclined." Star muttered. "All I'm saying is you sometimes have a strange way of showing your affections." She added when Rye glared at her. "So, what's the word big guy?"

"**Why don't we speak in private, what I have to say is of a sensitive nature." **Anubis advised.

"Probably a good idea." Rye agreed. Loki gave her a look. "Some things we don't want public knowledge just yet, my son." She told him gently. "It is to protect you as much as it is to protect us. We have enemies."

"I understand, mother." Loki replied.

"But you don't like it." Rye chuckled. "That's my boy." She said approvingly, before following Anubis and Star into another room. "Try not to get into trouble while we're gone."

"She just told the God of Mischief not to get into trouble, anyone else see a problem with that?" Darcy asked.

"Trust me, I know." Thor said with a roll of his eyes. Loki elbowed him in the side. "Not that I don't enjoy your pranks, brother, even if they often get us into trouble."

"I was thinking of something a little more pleasurable that we can do while my mother and her companion are otherwise occupied." Loki purred, pressing himself against Thor.

"Oh get a room you two, unless you're going to let me watch." Darcy giggled. The two of them gave her a look. "What? Two hot guys going after each other, hell yeah I'm going to want a look."

"As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, we are no exhibitionists." Loki said.

"Whatever, just make sure you keep it down." Darcy shrugged.

Thor and Loki blinked, unsure of if this was normal in Midgard, but quickly went to their shared room, Loki coming out a moment later to whisper in Darcy's ear before running back into the room. Said woman smiled widely and pulled out her Ipod, selecting some loud music, she popped in the buds and grabbed a book on Egyptian Folklore...

Thor looked up when Loki came back into the room, locking the door and casting a silencing spell on the room. He smirked as Loki blushed, though Loki made the first move, he was still a bit shy around the actual act. Then his face flamed when he thought of the bath a couple of days ago. Using his brother's dazed state to his advantage, Thor carefully pulled the scarf and jacket off of him, liking how Loki shivered, mewling as the scarf tickled his neck. Pulling him in close, he kissed him harshly, yet lovingly. Growling as his hands moved over the fine cotton and silk materials that made up Loki's suit and shirt, tossing each article of clothing away as he removed it slowly but surely. Loki's hands gripped Thor's shirt and bewitched it to melt off of his form, leaving him in only his jeans. Loki's hands traced those thick muscles, lines and dips. Pulling away for air, Loki purred as Thor's mouth moved to his neck, biting and sucking, leaving red and blue marks all over, his hand pulling on his hair. It seemed Thor liked to pull his hair and Loki himself seemed to enjoy the twinges of pain it caused, it excited him.

His shirt was tossed away and he was suddenly tossed onto the bed, his shoes and socks snatched and his belt thrown away as well. Thor growled as his he fought with the button and zipper, but Loki took mercy on him and magicked the material off, his underwear soon joining them, thanks to Thor snatching them off lightning quick. Loki blushed when it dawned on him he was fully naked and for Thor to see. He tried to cover himself and close his legs, but Thor pinned him down, hands pinning his wrists down, hot mouth on his own and his clothed erection rubbing into naked one. He moaned loudly, the feel of the jeans was... erotic! He wiggled and squirmed, trying to get more of the feeling, but Thor then moved himself so he was barely touching Loki. The younger god whined, looking up with glassy green eyes as Thor chuckled and then leaned over to the night table, pulling from the draw a jar of cocoa oil.

"You planned for this?"

"No... this is an oil to help you treat burns and sores, also used for making one's skin smooth..." Thor mumbled, reading the label before opening it and setting it within reach, but also away so it would not fall or spill. "Now then, this is a first for us both, I do not wish to hurt you and seeing as you've been hurt enough, if this hurts or you are frightened, tell me and I'll stop."

Loki looked into those too blue eyes and saw nothing but love, concern and desire, also a hint of fear. Loki could only smile, cupping his brother's face in his hands, kissing his lips softly as he whispered soothing words, loving words, pulling him down to his body once more, letting their hearts beat together as they breathed as one. Thor smiled, this was Loki's submission, he would be a fool to not accept it in this little war of love. Capturing pale pink lips in yet another hungry kiss, Thor moved his hands all over Loki's body, honestly amazed at how slender and soft his brother was, even with his lithe muscles, he was so soft. Loki on the other hand enjoyed how solid Thor was; the years of training and war did wonders to his body, but horrors to his state of mind. Many said he was an untamed beast, crazed and driven by the scent of blood, the taste of death and the thrill only battle could bring; a beast that would assume the throne of Asgard. Loki almost snorted, they say his kind were monsters...

His mind was pulled from his dark thoughts when Thor began to suckle at his nipple like an infant. Moans and sighs left him as Thor's hands moved to his cock and slicked fingers went lower. How Thor did so without his notice, Loki did not know, he only squealed and twitched as Thor's fingers teased and slowly one slipped in, holding still when he hissed and tensed.

"Loki?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine... it's-it's strange..." Loki gasped, trying to relax his body, though he whined, it felt strange. "Th-Thor... I-I feel... pull out- Hurry!"

Thor slipped his finger free as Loki's body rippled and his skin turned blue, darker blue ridges began to rise as green eyes bled red, His nails turning black. Thor stared for a moment before cautiously kissing a ridge on Loki's hip, the skin was pleasantly cool, and soft. Licking along the ridges, he chuckled as Loki twitched and mewled, twisting this way and that until he was once more on his back, his blue thighs wrapped over Thor's waist as he memorized the intricate lines that decorated Loki's skin. He was taught that these marking were branded into the skin with careful cauterizing techniques, they were symbols supposed to depict the Jotun's prowess in battle, but it seemed it was wrong information. Loki never once assumed this form until now. His clear ruby red eyes were swirling with mixed emotions, lust and fear being the most prominent.

"I like this form... so cool, so soft... You are beautiful, Loki... man or woman, Aesir or Jotun... Noble or beast..." Thor whispered between open mouthed kisses along Loki's neck, turning the blue skin darker with each hickey, hands teasing and molesting Loki's torso, making him writhe with pleasure.

Taking advantage of Loki's state of bliss, Thor slicked his fingers once more with the oil and eased his fingers one at a time into Loki, making his lover cry out and arc into his touches, hissing in mild pain and begging for more. Thor twined his fingers into his hair, pulling it so his throat was exposed, biting it, licking and sucking it until he's sure that the marks would remain no matter what form his brother took, he wanted all to now that the Trickster was his and his alone. By now the lewd wet sounds of his hand and his brother's entrance seemed to be too much for either of them because as Thor pulled his hands free, Loki rolled them over so he was straddling Thor, his hands ripping the denim from his brother's body, almost choking on his tongue when he saw that one, Thor had no underwear on and two, that Thor was truly a God among Gods...

Loki shook his head, though his mouth watered at the sight, another orifice was begging to be filled. Gripping the long thick length, Thor hissed at the cool touch to his heated flesh before it was guided to a slick opening and then pushed into something so much hotter and wetter than any maiden he had ever laid with before. He hissed and growled with pleasure as his hands gripped those blue hips, moving to splay over those glorious globs of flesh that encased his more than eager manhood. Loki sat above him, hands on his stomach, twitching as his body shook, mouth opened obscenely as a silent cry fell from them, eyes wide open and seeing everything and yet nothing all at once. His hair fell loose, no longer slicked back and away from his face. A few strands even dared to fall in his eyes as his body slumped forward, gasping for air as he adjusted to the girth within him.

Thor was so BIG! Oh Valhalla Loki wished that whatever this was, heaven or hell, he wished to never leave it ever again. He moaned as his skin tingled and he opened his eyes to see the blue being chased away once more by his pale skin, his nails turning back to their fleshy white color as he was sure his eyes were green once more. He did not understand what was happening to him, but never the less ignored it all until after this. he shifted a bit, wiggling his hips a bit to accommodate Thor's thicker waist, unintentionally rolling the head of Thor's cock into his prostate and this caused him to shriek in pleasure and shock. Thor snarled, gripping his brother's ass tightly and moved him up his shaft, hissing as those too hot walls clamped tight, wishing to pull him back into their confines before snapping his hips up at the same time he thrust up and rolled their position once more.

"Ohh, Hel! Thor... Thor..." Loki moaned, his tongue seeming to have lost its sharpness and turned from silver to brass.

Thor growled low, sinking his teeth into Loki's neck once more, leaving a bloody bite mark in his wake that he suckled and licked as his hips snapped brutally into his brother's complacent body. This was heavenly! If it felt like this while he was forced to be mortal, Thor could only imagine it when he became a god once more. Soon, too soon he feared, Loki gave one last strangled cry of his name, body pulled taught like the sting of a bow as ribbons of cum sprayed over their torsos, his too hot walls milking him for all he was worth and he did not disappoint, shooting his load deep into Loki's willing body, riding his high out until they both fell like puppets cut from their strings. Loki whined under Thor's weight and Thor rolled them to their sides and lazily felt for the sheets that they managed to somehow kick off the bed and pull them over their bodies.

"I love you, Thor... I wish we could marry, then I'd never have to worry about Scharri or anyone else ever again..." Loki mumbled sleepily, curling into Thor for warmth and comfort.

"And I love you, Loki... Fear not, I'm sure we'll find away... I refuse to let anything come between us ever again..." Thor promised, holding him tightly as sleep claimed them...

Darcy looked up when something suddenly appeared before her, it was an orb of some kind. She touched it and jumped at the liquid like surface before it rippled and flashed before images began to play before her and she squeaked, looking around she got up and ran to the other bedroom that she and the two girls were sharing and sitting on the bed was a wrapped gift from Rye and Star, opening it she blushed at the sight of the vibrator, a vibrant blue and green color with a few attachments and even lube. Looking at the orb once more she quickly locked the door, ripped open the gift and within moments was moaning and watching the movie like orb, blushing brightly and silently cursing both the two older women and the two gods, they planned this, she knows they did!

"Stupid hot... yaoi... smut! OOOH GODS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Rye: We are such pervs!

Star: And we enjoy it.

Darcy: Review while I go pass out.


	10. Chapter 10

Star: Yay for sexy times

Rye: Seems everyone liked the Jotun!Loki lovin' Thor got! XD

Thor: These strange women own nothing but themselves and this plot…

"HOLY SHIT IT SMELLS LIKE SEX IN HERE!" Star's bellow somehow made it through the silencing spells Loki had put around the room. The two gods scrambled to get dressed quickly and spilled out of the room, Loki having to re-button his shirt when he noticed he'd put them through the wrong holes. "Not that I'm complaining, but I haven't gotten laid for at least seventy-five years and the smell of sex does not help me keep my libido under control, you know?"

She and Rye were smiling, but Loki could detect an edge to their expressions that had not been there before Anubis had spoken to them. "Are we moving then?" Loki asked eagerly.

"Well, we'll be going for a little visit, so we'll be coming back here. It's best we use conventional methods to move around when we can, seeing as we have a god on our tails and any magical means of transport can be detected."

"So we'll be taking another plane?" Thor asked.

"Probably a boat, Egypt's just on the other side of the sea after all." Rye replied. "Hope you lot don't get seasick."

"Aw, no worries, I'll probably just wind up re-enacting that one Titanic scene." Darcy said with a grin.

"Just so long as you don't sink the boat." Star teased. Anubis came into the room, stooping to get through the door and held out his hands. Star and Rye each took one of his hands. "Alrighty, everybody's got to hold hands in a circle."

They all grabbed each other's hands and waited. Anubis didn't say anything, but Loki could feel the prickle of magic on his skin. It was god-magic, like his own, but it had a different sort of…flavor to it, warm, dry and spiced, exotic. There was a sensation like the world flipping upside down and then being compressed, stretched and vibrated all at the same time. The moment ended and Loki opened his eyes; he hadn't realized he'd closed them in the first place.

The buildings were a lot like the ruins they'd seen in Athens, of course these buildings were intact and blindingly white with gold trimmings and decorations on them. The paths through Olympus had gardens on either side of them. Anubis led the way to the largest of the buildings, which was of course a palace. He went around it, not through it and led them into a garden that was hidden from prying eyes.

In the center of the garden sat a woman, long chestnut brown hair falling about her in curls. She was dressed in a deep purple chiton with fine gold jewellery adorning her arms, wrists, ankles and neck. When she turned to regard them her face was that of a middle-aged woman of extraordinary beauty. Her deep violet eyes were those of a mother lioness, protective and yet ruthlessly cruel at the same time, as was the nature of all mothers.

"**Come, come." **She called. **"It has been awhile."**

"Too long." Rye agreed, bowing and then stepping forward. "How's Zeus the dick been lately?"

"**Well, he has yet to have an affair since the last time I threatened his testicles…" **Hera chuckled as both Thor and Loki covered their groins instinctively. **"Unless you are sleeping with my husband you have nothing to fear."**

"Yeah, Hera has to deal with a hubbie who cheats on her all the time and since she's the goddess of marriage she can't do the same." Darcy explained. "That must suck for you, oh, sorry, ma'am."

"**So long as you aren't sleeping with my husband either, you may call me Hera." **Hera laughed again in amusement.

"I like you. The old myths always make you look like a bitch, but it's like, what else are you supposed to do when you husband has sex with everything. I'm Darcy, by the way."

"He sounds like Odin." Loki murmured. Hera gave him a sharp look.

"**Odin, that arrogant godling. He completely cut himself off from the other god realms, as though somehow he was better than us and did not want us to wander his realm like we wander the other gods' realms." **Hera huffed in annoyance. **"How do you know of Odin?"**

"I am his son, Thor. This is my lover, and my brother in bond, Loki." Thor informed her. "Odin wanted Loki to marry a Chitauri, a vile creature who would have broken his spirit. When I protested he banished me, and then these two found me and brought Loki to me. We are currently on the run from him."

"**I take it this is not a social call, then."**

"Unfortunately not, though once this is over…" Star suggested. Hera nodded her head. "We need Rye's book, the one she gave to you for safe keeping."

"**Then this is serious?" **Hera asked. Star and Rye nodded solemnly. **"I shall go fetch it, all of you stay here, lest my husband find you and decide to have an orgy."**

"That woman must have the patience of… well… a goddess." Darcy giggled at her own joke.

"She called Odin a godling." Thor frowned.

"It's how gods insult each other." Star shrugged. Hera came back with a small black book. Rye took it, sighing happily as she clutched it to her chest. "Remember Rye…"

"Yeah, I know, we're not using it unless it becomes the only option." Rye growled. "Though I'm highly tempted to 'play' a little..."

"**There is something else you should know of Odin before you go." **Hera said in a low tone. **"He has your scythe."**

"Motherfucker, are you serious?" Star snarled, her hands curling into fists.

"**I do not think he knows exactly what it is, only that it has great power." **Hera added.

"Wonderful. Odin Dickfather has my baby." Star folded her arms across her chest, scowling darkly. "I suppose that's the last thing we will be getting then."

"Gods... why is it when something like this happens, they always manage to get your scythe? Really? Are the guards that pathetic or is our luck just that shitty?" Rye growled, pouting as she hugged her book tightly to her chest.

"You two have no shame do you?" Darcy questioned, amazed Hera hasn't struck either one down yet for their vulgar language alone.

"Honey as old as we are, you learn to not give a fuck or three..." Rye waved off. "Heck, I came to a meeting naked once, THAT had been hysterical."

Hera blushed brightly as Star purred lustfully in recollection. Thor's face was nearly as scarlet as blood while Loki's face was priceless. Darcy shook her head and laughed.

**"We best get going, we have a meeting to attend."** Anubis announced, coughing uncomfortably into his fist as his face began to heat up.

"Right, we'll get there by plane, I want to leave these three somewhere secure, but they are able to enjoy themselves..." Star nodded as Hera smiled and with a wave of her hand sent them back to the hotel room.

Upon landing, Thor noted the dog-like god was gone.

"Now then... we'd better pack." Rye sighed as she pulled out a suitcase from the hall closet and walked into the boys room first and pulled out seemingly random clothing before walking to their room and pulling stuff out for Darcy mostly since they, Rye and Star, weren't going to really need clothes to change into.

"I called the front desk and had them get our tickets and passports. How are we getting past Security?"

"Without bashing skulls in and no magic... Damn this is gonna suck... I need to do something illegal or I'll get bored!" Rye whined. "Remember what happened to Atlantis!?"

Everyone stared at her and she huffed as Star hugged her and promised to give her their laptop with a few Zelda games on it to keep the woman entertained.

"Star... is mother okay?"

"She's fine, Loki. It's just... how should I say? She's got the attention span of a Squirrel."

"HEY!" Rye whined, hugging Darcy and whining about meanies and name calling.

"... I am going to assume that this is bad... But how so?"

"She sunk an entire city, citizens and all." Star deadpanned as Thor gulped. "Well then hold still..."

She passed her hands over his face, smiling when his blonde hair and blue eyes were replaced with brown eyes and reddish-auburn hair. Turning to Darcy, she did the same, making the brunette a blonde and giving her green eyes instead of her natural brown.

"Loki, you may shift forms or use a glamour, it's such a weak spell that even the most sensitive be beings will ignore it." Star informed.

Loki nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment before turning into a woman. He then stood next to Rye and to say the least it was terrifying to see how much they looked alike.

"Wow... Talk about Mirror Images..." Darcy breathed.

Thor gulped as he looked at them and then frowned, "Loki's eyes are lighter... And his cheek bones are higher up..."

The pair smiled and bowed mockingly at them and at the same time shifted forms and stood up so they were both a pair of brunettes with dark brown eyes.

"Okay, enough scary Mother/Son bonding time!" Star called, laughing as Rye nodded and walked into the bathroom to change. "As soon as Rye changes, we'll be going. As much as I want to stay in Athens for a while, we need to get mov-"

The room's phone began ringing and she walked over to it.

"Quickpaw..." She stated, frowning minutely before she hung up. "We got trouble."

Thor moved quickly, the warrior in him reacting to danger and high tension before it remembered he was mortal and most likely to die. Star moved around the room gathering a few things and sticking them in the suitcase before grabbing a carryon bag with the laptop and portable DVD Player. Tossing in a few roms and movies before looking up as Rye walked out, only she was he and he was just pulling a black hood up over bone white hair and deep maroon red eyes. He then gave a chilling smile as he hunched over slightly, his aura turning to that of a predator.

"Whoa... talk about scary..."

"Ryuk, stop that. We have company. It seems those men we ran into a few days ago are hot on our trail. How they managed to track us..."

"Don't worry about it, like you say, things happen for a reason." He stated, grabbing the suitcase and wrapping his arm over Darcy's shoulders. "I'll take Darcy and leave now, you two will leave in 15 minutes and Star, we'll meet up with you in half an hour. I'll get our tickets and load the luggage."

Star nodded as the pair left. Loki blinked his eyes and looked at Star.

"Is... Mom... Her personality changed..."

"It happens with her personas... best way to trick someone with an illusion is to become the illusion."

"I see. So this... 'Ryuk' is-"

"Cruel, dark and very evil... I think he was a product of one of Odin's misdeeds..." Star shrugged.

They nodded and settled down to learn about these personas and how they affect the pair they were quickly coming to see as crazy mother/aunts...

Thor stepped off the elevator with Loki and frowned seeing a group of men in suits, he also noted Darcy and Ryuk sitting in the cafe, seemingly having a late breakfast as more suits walked around holding up photos and asking questions. Loki clutched his arm and he squeezed his hand in reassurance. Walking over to the Check-in desk, he smiled at the woman working and she blushed.

"Thank you for the room, we had a lovely time..."

"Of course, Mr. Helmsworth! Ms. Hiddleston, did you find everything to your liking?"

"Yes. Again thank you..."

"Alright, here is the receipt, you need only sign here and here."

As they signed out, Loki noted a woman glaring hard at them before the woman behind the counter handed them a credit card and a copy of the hotel bill before they waved and turned to leave, that is until the other woman came over and grabbed Loki's wrist.

"Hey!" Thor growled, quickly stepping between the two. "Let my fiance be! Who are you and why are you attacking us?"

"Show me your hands." The woman stated, ignoring the blond man that came up behind her, trying to get her to back.

Loki blinked and held out his hands, flipping them over slowly for her to see and she frowned.

"... You may leave." She stated after a moment and Thor quickly pulled Loki away, grumbling about everyone always picking on his lover.

"Romanov." Coulson called, about to start lecturing, but stopped when she spoke up.

"The jade didn't react to her, but her hands... they match the same ones that left those bruises on my arms..." She stated.

Coulson looked to where the couple were leaving and nodded for someone to follow them...

Loki: WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME!

Rye: Geeeeh! *clutching chest*

Thor: *snickering*

Star: Review plz and maybe you'll get more sexy times!


	11. Chapter 11

Star: And for out next act…

Rye: Loki in a tutu!

Loki: WTF!?

Thor: No, he'd look sexier as a belly dancer.

Loki: THOR!

Star: I think I've seen that fan art somewhere…

Rye: Anyway, same warnings and disclaimer, that ain't changing people!

Thor growled as they rode in the cab, the car having been called and paid for by Ryuk, as Loki tried to calm him down. Thor was very displeased that the strange woman would so boldly grab Loki like that! They were princes! A peasant had no right to touch them without permission. Loki sat beside him, speaking in soothing tones, telling him to be calm, the woman didn't do anything to him and he didn't do anything to her, for now. Loki recognized her as the one that attacked his mother that first night they arrived, though brief as it was, he knew her. Thor did too and most likely wanted to punish her for attacking them, though he'd never lay a hand on a woman.

When they arrived at the airport, Loki looked around and found the ticket desk, the clerk there smiled and waved them over and handed them their passports and plane tickets, smiling and speaking in a cheery tune. Thor wondered if the man was well in the head as he thanked them for their patience and for using their airlines.

"I get the feeling that your mother is behind this... how else would we have found one of those metal dragons to take us to this palace to board an even bigger dragon..." Thor mumbled lowly, keeping his arm about Loki's waist as they walked around looking for their gates.

"I wonder if it was Star... she's just as crafty as mom, though I'm amazed at how quickly and effectively they use spells... I really wish to learn from them or at least have a few books on the magics they use..." Loki affirmed as he looked off into space thinking of how easily they seemed to be able to use their magic while it too him a bit of time to gather the energy for it.

"If we are lucky, we both could learn from them... I never realized that we weren't the only Gods around, to be honest I was wary of them and thought them mad, but they've shown more than enough proof to say otherwise... And I still feel as if they are not speaking the full truth though they have yet to lie..."

"Yes, I noticed too... And I'm actually very happy! Lady Darcy is a descendant of Sigyn, how I've missed her so and yet I'm appalled I did not see the similarities... though Sigyn was not as cuss happy as Darcy is..." Loki laughed softly.

Thor nodded, grinning as well. He looked around and then at the ticket and smiled when he found the proper gate and walked to it, but he was bashed in the shoulder and nearly fell over as he turned to growl at the offender.

"Are you blind!?" He nearly shouted, eyes storming as the man he walked into looked at him through a set of shades and cocked his head to the side.

"No, thanks for asking! And by the way, you should pay attention to your surroundings, never know when you might walk into someone." The man said in an arrogant tone that quickly peeved Thor, but before he could strangle the man, Loki easily stood between them and smiled up at Thor coyly.

"Be calm, beloved... This little man is not worth your anger nor your attention... Come on, mother and auntie are waiting- ah!"

Thor nearly went berserk when the man palmed Loki's ass so shamelessly. Loki's face was bright red and he looked like he was ready to spit fire and brimstone while at the same time looking as if he had been caught naked in public. Thor grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and picked him up off the floor.

"Filthy pig! How dare you lay your hands on my Loki!" Thor snarled.

"Loki?" The man blinked and said man-turned-woman silently cursed and grabbed Thor's arm.

"Drop him! He's not worth it-"

"No, he dared to touch you-"

"Chris!" A man cried, glomping Loki, and when their eyes met he knew it was his mother.

"Gaaah- B-Big brother!?"

"I thought you and Thomas got lost! Hmm? Ooh who are you? Why are you bugging my little sis?" Ryuk growled, glaring at Tony and smirking when the playboy began to fidget.

"Sorry, is her name Loki or Chris?"

"This is my little sister, Christina Lucile 'Loki' Hiddleston... Why are you harassing her?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Get out of my sight, fucker... before I ram my fist so far up your ass, I'll be able to play Operation with your brain, we clear?"

Tony nodded and bolted as soon as Ryuk let him go and he turned, smiled at the pair and moved them along to the gate. Tony on the other hand hid behind the wall, still shaken from the deadly aura coming from that hooded guy, but he looked at his ring nevertheless and the one dark green jade stone was now a milky bone white color. Looking back around the wall he watched the three walk through, being checked over and joining two girls before vanishing into the crowd.

"Guys, its Stark... I think I found them... The ring I'm wearing went from dark jade to bone white. Three girls and two boys... Brunettes, Redhead and Blonde, one of them is dressed in a leather jacket and hoodie, the hood is up and covering the majority of his face... One of them is Loki and the other has to Thor..."

"We read you, we're coming now..."

%&%&%&%

Darcy and Star were waiting for the others when Star suddenly sat straight up. "Whoa, what's up?" Darcy asked, seeing a dark look cross Star's face.

"I think we have trouble. Curse this clouded vision!" She growled. "We really, really don't need issues with Ryuk around, he takes things way too far. We don't need that right now." She rummaged in her pockets. "Damn it, he's got the key too. Come on, we'd better find them."

"No need, there they are." Darcy replied, pointing down the airport terminal. Star almost breathed a sigh of relief, until two men stepped up to Ryuk, Thor and Loki. One was a big, muscular blonde and the other was a smaller, wiry man with short cropped brown hair.

"Fuck." Star got up, moving quickly. Darcy stayed where she was for a moment and then ran after Star, taking out the tazer she'd hidden away. She gasped as Ryuk punched the bigger man, sending him flying back a few feet and then grab the other one around the throat, lifting him off the ground. Star was on Ryuk in a second, tackling him to the ground.

"Let go of me." Ryuk snarled. Darcy could see the rage in his eyes and was surprised to see that as angry as Ryuk was he made no attempt to attack Star, who sat on him and then brought her face close to his, baring her teeth in a growl.

"We do not have time for your antics, Ryuk." She said, voice cold and dark. Darcy shivered at the sound of it, it was like the cold darkness of space. "You know this."

"They started it." Ryuk snarled back, his voice like the burn of fire, of stars exploding. "They should be destroyed for daring-"

"Enough, Ryuk, or I will bind you." Star hissed. "I have done it before, I can do it again. You will behave."

"Or what?"

"Or I won't even allow you the chance of revenge on the AllFather." Star replied. Ryuk stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head curtly. Star allowed him up and then turned to smile brightly at the smaller of the two men. The big blonde was staggering up and coming back. "I'm sorry about my fiancé, he's had a little bit to drink because planes make him so nervous." She said in a high, pretty voice. Darcy blinked, but said nothing. "He can get a little bit rowdy, but he's good now, right honey?" She patted Ryuk's arm and smiled sweetly.

"Hold on just a-" Star moved forward, putting on a concerned face and reaching out to touch the brunet's shoulder, silencing him.

"Are you hurt? I'm a nurse, I can take a look at that for you." She leaned close to him and Darcy heard her whisper. "There are greater forces here at work than you imagine. It would be best if you sort out what is truth and what is lies before it becomes too late. A word of advice, ask the Hulk what he saw when Banner tried to put a bullet through his skull." She pulled away again. "Well, looks like everything's alright. We'd best be going if we're going to catch our plane."

"What? Oh, er, yes. Sorry about the confusion, thought your fiancé was someone else." The brunet backed off, letting them past. Darcy shrugged her shoulders and just went with it, this was actually fun.

%&%&%&%

"Clint, you had them, why did you let them go?" Natasha demanded when they'd all regrouped.

"What's the matter, Hawkass, you chicken out?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Don't even get me started with you, Stark." Natasha glared at the genius. "Just what the hell were you thinking, grabbing that woman's ass?" Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"If you can't stick with the plan, Stark, you're going to be off this team." Steve said, rubbing his sore neck. "So what did she say to you, Clint? Why'd you let her go?"

"She said there was more going on than we know and that we should learn the truth before it becomes too late." Clint replied. "She also said to ask the Hulk what he saw when Banner tried… to off himself." He cast an apologetic look at Bruce, who shrugged.

"Well, let's get the big guy out here and ask him, shall we?" Tony suggested.

"You want to bring the Other Guy out into a crowded airport?" Bruce asked. "Tony, you're pretty much my best friend, but sometimes I wonder about your thought process."

"So she told you all this, and you just let them go? We could have brought them in and figured something out." Natasha stated.

"Look, something smells fishy about this whole thing, and I know you know it too." Clint replied. "We bring them to SHIELD and that Odin guy might snatch them up before we get a chance to talk to them. Besides, you've seen them, seen what they can do, do you really think we'll be able to contain them?"

"He has a point. And the girl did save us from being all but mauled by that man." Steve pointed out. "If they're as twisted as Odin said, she probably wouldn't have bothered. It sounds like the girl wants us as allies though."

"It does." Natasha agreed. "We've gotten good scans of both their faces, we should be able to find something through SHIELD on them. Hopefully it will help sort some of this confusion out."

"Shouldn't we be trying to figure out where they're going?" Tony asked. Natasha rolled her eyes and pointed at the gate that their targets had gone through. "Oh, Egypt, right."

%&%&%&%

"What exactly just happened?" Loki asked on the plane, when they'd all settled. Fortunately they were in first class, the only ones in first class besides a couple of sleepy business men and so they could speak a little freely. Of course Loki and Thor couldn't assume their normal forms yet.

"You just found out why we do not let Ryuk out to play very much." Star replied, glaring at Ryuk, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"You always have to spoil my fun." He retorted. "And I get to play so very little."

"Your fun involves blood and screaming and at this point that is not what we need." Star informed him coolly.

"You should have let me break them a little."

"No, we need them." Star slid down in her seat, rubbing her temples.

"What do you mean, we need them?" Thor asked, hand protectively around Loki's shoulders. Loki could tell he still hadn't completely calmed down from when that mortal had molested him. He took his lover's hand and rubbed his thumb soothingly over the rough skin of it, trying to get him to relax.

"I know not." Star sighed.

"Your clouded vision amuses me." Ryuk grinned. Star punched him in the side.

"At least I have some kind of vision, and some self-restraint." She retorted. "As soon as we are gone from the airport in Egypt we will have Rye back." Ryuk scowled, but Star snarled at him, showing momentarily sharp teeth and he just huffed and pouted. "Let's all get some rest, I've a feeling we'll not be getting much of it in the coming days."

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~

Rye: GOT DAMN IT RYUK YOU ASS MUNCHER FROM HELL!- Oh wait that's me...

Star: I think insanity is catching

Darcy: it is! Review or Ryuk will eat you!


	12. Chapter 12

Star: We all live in a yellow submarine

Rye: The Yellow Submarine- I mean, THAT BAD LEROY BROWN! BADDEST CAT IN THE WHOLE DAMN TOWN!

Darcy: Wow, I hope neither of you ever go on drugs.

Thor: What could possibly happen then?

Loki: The Midgardians do not own us or the Avengers.

Rye: LOKI! *proceeds to scold him*

"So, why aren't we getting the big guy out here to talk about this?" Tony asked, spinning in a chair.

"Because we might be able to find out who these women are without him." Natasha replied, tapping into a computer. "Besides, you of all people should know how unleashing the Hulk stresses Dr. Banner out."

"Thank you, Agent Romanov." Bruce sighed.

"So, what are you trying to do exactly?" Steve asked.

"I've got a good picture of the one woman's face from the cameras, the one with the white hair, so I'm going to put it through the databanks, see what it comes up with."

"Yeah, we can do that these days, Capsicle." Tony teased. Steve turned and gave him a look. "Oh now you just look like an old grandpa, Stevey."

"Can we focus, please?" Steve sighed, massaging his temples. "Got anything yet, Natasha?"

"Still scanning." The computer beeped. "Now it's done." She was silent for a couple moments. "You better come see this."

"What is it, they in a porno or something?" Tony joked, moving over the computer. Natasha hit a few keys, bringing up a picture.

"First photo, speech of Martin Luther King Jr., 1963. Right there." She zoomed in on the crowd so that they could see the two women almost at the front of the crowd. There was no doubt that they were the same women they were chasing after. She hit a few keys and another picture came up. "Afghanistan, three years ago." The two women could be seen the crowd wandering the rubble of what had once been buildings. "There's more." She went through pictures from the Vietnam war, both world wars and the Titanic.

"You really think they're the same women?" Clint asked.

"Positive. They're always together, and the pictures are an exact match each time." Natasha folded her arms, silently daring someone to make a joke.

"So what are we looking at here then? Time travel? Immortality?" Bruce asked, nervously cleaning his glasses. Tony pulled out his own laptop and began tapping into it. "And how is this supposed to help us figure anything out?"

"What are you doing over there, Iron Butt?" Clint asked, seeing Tony working on his computer. "If you're looking at porn…"

"What, want to see it too?" Tony quipped. "Nope, searching up the conspiracy sites, if there's anything to this idea, it will be there. Annndddd, got it! Pull up ."

"If this is a porn site, Stark, I swear to god…" Natasha growled as she loaded the site. "Okay, this does look legit." They all crowded around. "Wow, they've got stuff from Ancient Egypt, Greece, the Roman Empire, the Native Americans, feudal Japan, pretty much every time period on every part of the globe, they've found some evidence of these women."

"So what's the theory on them?" Clint asked.

"Says here that these two always show up in times of great chaos and often death. It's unclear whether they are portents of chaos and death, or some kind of otherworldly beings sent to help in the dark times. Due to the fact that eyewitnesses mostly say the women have done something to help others, the latter option seems the most likely. We, the moderators, advise anyone who sees these two women to get out of the region as quick as possible."

"Wow." Bruce said, sitting back. "Deep stuff. So what do you think they're coming ahead of this time?"

"They said that there was more at play here, and since we already know of at least three gods in the middle of this mess, it might not be on earth that the final act is going to be held on." Natasha replied. "They're hopping from place to place, either because they're trying to stay ahead of their enemies, or they're looking for something."

"So, what are we going to do, go up and ask them what they're looking for and say we want to help?" Tony joked.

"I think for now we should just sit back and watch." Steve said, glaring at Tony. "They haven't done anything yet for us to warrant bringing them in, all we have are the words of a man who may or may not have lied to us."

"So, stick close and don't let them see us?" Clint asked. "Awesome, and it's going to be balls-hot because we're in Egypt."

%&%&%&%

"Ugh, I hate him." Rye groused, slamming her head on the table of the hotel room they were in.

"Technically he is you." Star reminded her gently. Rye glared at her. "Alright, alright."

"Your alter ego is kind of freaky." Darcy added. "So, who are we going to see now?"

"Will we be seeing that... Dog being again?" Thor questioned.

"Anubis? Yes we'll be seeing him... as soon as Rye stops her moping about."

"I'm not moping! Ryuk drains me! I wasn't even trying to let him out, bastard took advantage of my momentary lapse... He was good until that asshole put his hands on my baby!" She snarled.

Loki growled as well, cheeks hot with embarrassment and anger, while he petted his mother's hair to calm her down.

"Those two look scary..." Darcy commented, smiling as she got twin growls from the ebony haired pair.

"Well let's go... They don't like waiting... Now then: We can bring you to the Divine Realm, but you CANNOT come to the meeting... unfortunately neither one of you have been properly introduced to Court nor had a formal Crowning as a God... To introduce you as such will cause... how should I say? Well to be frank, shit's gonna hit the fan and it's not gonna be pretty." Rye sighed, getting up from the table. "I beg of you, please do not cause any mischief and be careful of where you wonder, two of you are mortal, one of you should not be using their powers unless you wish for Odin to find you that much faster..."

Thor frowned, wanting to protest his status as a god, but bit his tongue. They were right, up until now, Thor thought it was only the Nine Realms, but then the Chitauri, who were from far beyond their reach came into the picture, only cracking his ideals before the two women shattered them. Loki grabbed his hand in worry of the warning, wanting nothing more than to cower and hide from Odin, but at the same time he wanted to take Gungnir and shove it into the man's remaining eye as pay back for the lies, abuse and suffering he went through. If not for his deep love and trust in Thor, he would have tried to cause a war many centuries ago. Sighing they agreed, Darcy simply going along with everything, she'd get her answers later...

Natasha walked down the streets of Cairo, dressed in a light robe and hood, seemingly enjoying the Exotic land. She could feel the others around, all of which keeping a look out for the group. She frowned as she recalled what happened a few hours ago when they landed...

_They were just reporting their findings to Fury when Odin made his second appearance, but this time he had a few others with him. She was instantly on edge because they gave off the auras of warriors and as an Assassin, she made it a point to always know her allies and enemies. She didn't like to be compromised. Bruce tensed beside her before he made a nervous cough and moved back, to appear smaller and unimportant. Clint's eyes sharpened, a dangerous factor of the famous Archer. Tony whistled as Steve sat up straighter. Fury simply bowed his head in greeting as the God King nodded his head._

_"Have you found anything? Have you made contact?"_

_"No, we haven't... We thought we found a lead, but it turned out to be a dead end. It seems Thor and Loki have human Doppelgangers, famous movie stars actually..." Fury said nodding to his assistant who pulled up images of the two actors, who bore striking resemblance to the missing Princes, but Odin could tell right away that these two mortals were not his son and the monster._

_"I see... No matter, I did not expect you to catch them so quickly... The longer Thor is with Loki the more problems it will cause... These are my finest warriors as well as Thor's most trusted companions. Lady Sif, Frandal the Dashing, Hogun the Grim and Volstagg the Vast."_

_The four bowed their heads and Fury did so in kind. Odin then turned to the four, speaking in what Tony summed up as God Speak before he left them. Natasha instantly didn't like them, it seemed they were working with Odin, but she couldn't trust what the woman had said either. She didn't like this feeling of being led around by the nose. She caught eyes with Clint and he nodded his head, the two having a silent agreement with one another. So at least she knew one person she could trust. After Odin left, Fury had a few of the lower level workers take their guests to rooms, apologizing that they would not be what they were used to, but it should be comfortable enough for them during their stay. As soon as they were gone from the room, Fury gave them a look that she knew all too well, they were stepping up their plans._

_"As soon as we land in Egypt, track them down and bring them in... Once we get some form of information that's not a cryptic riddle we have to figure out, we can decide what to do from there... I don't like this, something's fishy and I for one don't like being put on the spot." He stated before he nodded and they all stood up, leaving the room for their own, getting ready for their mission..._

She stiffened when the Lady Sif as she was introduced, slid up to her side, quickly and silently. The woman fussed with the gown like robe and even muttered a few words that if Natasha understood them, she was sure they would be curses. Smirking at her discomfort, she kept walking, stopping at a jewelry stand and seemingly examining the wares. From the corner of her eye she saw a group, but frowned it was one man with black hair in a crisp suit, a woman with matching black hair on his arm, a teenaged daughter, who's hair was a lighter shade of black and a pair of little girls. It seems it was a family outing, all dressed to impress, most likely going to see a show and maybe a fancy dinner later. She turned her eyes back to the jewels but jumped when a snake sat curled on the table, mouth opened in warning as its tail twitched. She jumped back as the stand owner glared at her. Sif tensed, hand moving to her hidden knife, but stopped when the elderly man glared at her as well, his aged eyes sharper and more deadly than the most dangerous Aesir that she knew of.

"I suggest you do not bother looking for them... When they wish to be found, they will be found... And I also suggest you leave and forget everything... some things YOUR kind should never know nor interfere with." He hissed, grabbing the snake and it vanished into smoke before he was smiling at one of the little girls that pushed between the two women. "Ah, Little Lia, I see you are back!"

"Hi Mr. Sho! Mommy said I could buy those matching anklets!" She held up a few pieces of gold in her hand, standing on tippy toes to hand him the money.

"Sure thing, Miss Lia." He took the coins and disappeared into his shop a moment before coming back out with a box. He carefully put it in her her hands and smiled. "Thank you yet again for your patronage, my little lady!"

She giggled and waved before running to her family as they moved on down the street and into the crowd. Natasha stared for a moment as the family vanished before she turned to the shop owner. Giving him a glare she turned and left, Sif on her heels...

Thor blinked as he watched Rye run back to them in her child like form, handing the box to Loki, who had assumed the form a child as well while Star held onto his arm, laughing.

"I see Odin's getting a bit desperate... Did Sho scare them?"

"Yep! Now let's get going before they realize we are right here... Ready, 'Mommy' and 'Daddy?'"

Thor laughed as he picked up both Rye and Loki and Darcy wrapped her arms around Star and off they went. They were heading to a palace, which managed to withstand Father Time's might and Mother Nature's wrath. Though the royal family was slowly but surely losing power, they remained loyal to the old ways and the old gods. As they walked through the city, Loki saw the man that groped him and even Fandral, sitting in a cafe, flirting with the women shamelessly as further down Volstagg was sampling foods, as long as he had the money for it.

"I wonder..." Star began before she calmly turned her head, pretending to ask Darcy something, but both were actually looking for people who were too out of place. "I see Banner, Rye."

"Yes!" The child like woman grinned wide, before she calmed down at the glare Star gave her. "What? I tried to help him remember! But then that whole mess happened and SHIELD started chasing him around..."

"Yes, but you tend to provoke him as well."

"That wasn't intentional and you know it." Rye hissed.

"I get the distinct feeling that you are famous for causing trouble, Mother-Rye." Thor chuckled.

She only smiled before the looming gates of the palace was over them, and standing near the guards was Hogun, seeming to be talking about fighting and techniques. Loki rolled his eyes as Thor shook his head, it would figure the ever grim faced Aesir would be talking to other grim faced warriors. But said warriors snapped to attention when the five grew near, shouting for the gates to open. Darcy gasped in awe as they walked through into what looked like another city within the city and even then it was something out of a fairytale!

"Welcome to Modern Day Hamunaptra... The original Hamunaptra's buried in the desert, where it belongs." Star smiled as they walked through the main courtyard as a group of soldiers came up to them along with the Pharaoh, his wife and their four sons and three daughters. "Pharaoh..."

"Your Excellency... Lady Nubia..." The portly male bowed his graying head as the others bowed lower. "Welcome home."

Rye: AND END!

Loki: Home?

Star: Yup!

Thor: But I thought you lived in America?

Star: Who said that?

Rye: Well anyway! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Star: Rye's having fun…

Rye: I am Cuban Pete, watch the way I move my feet, watch my hips go Chi-chick-a-boom chi-chick-a-boom chi-chick-a-boom!

Loki: Who gave her liquor? *glaring at everyone*

Star: *hides alcohol*

Thor: Star and Rye own nothing but themselves and whatever insanity they have.

Both: HEY!

"It's good to be home... is everyone here?"

"Yes, we're getting ready to send them on their way to the meeting. Lord Anubis and Lord Ra ask that your guests do not come into the meeting. I know not the topics you speak of but I can only guess it is very delicate..."

"Yes. We know. We spoke with them. I would prefer to leave them here where they won't be found, but it seems we're being followed." Rye sighed, glancing back at the gate where she saw the Avengers gathering. "Let's continue inside, I'm sure my son will want to get out of the blazing sun quickly."

That stunned the Egyptians, but they said nothing and did not question anything, quickly guiding their guests to the palace. Once in the shade and solid safety of the palace, the magic used to transform the group was lifted and Rye smiled as she shook her hair free of the braid that Star made. Darcy awed at the towering structures, marveling the paintings and carvings that were painstakingly made. Thor was impressed by the air of regality that radiated off of the otherwise plain and simple design of the room. Loki was staring around in awe as well, many people and creatures mingled about, things he's only read about in his books, seen in paintings or heard horrid stories about were right before his eyes talking and trading.

"Lady Nubia!" Shouted a group as Rye moved and held her arms open only to be knocked onto her back by the group of children, all laughing and giggling as she wrestled with them.

"Looks like they really missed you, Rye... Greetings again, Hera..." Star chuckled as the Greek Queen of the Gods walked over to them in her mortal form, not much change really, other than that she wore a ball gown and her skin didn't have the immortal glow to it.

"Nice to see you again as well... It seems to me that Rye's a crowd favorite."

"Lady Nubia! Guess what, guess what!?" cried a child, bouncing up and down as Rye got up, still laughing as she dusted herself off.

"Mmm, did you go on your first hunt?" She guessed.

"Yes!" The child squealed, beaming up at her. "I took down an Elk all by myself!"

"Oooh, the Mighty Hunter!" Star cooed, bowing to him. "I am humbled by your greatness."

Loki watched with a slightly jealous glare in his eyes, but smiled never the less as the pair entertained the children a bit before an older man walked over and bowed deeply before his mother, kissing her feet and keeping his head bowed as he spoke with her. She smiled and spoke with elegance and an air of royalty before he ushered the children off, earning whines and complaints.

"Always full of energy, ne?" Star giggled.

"That's pups for ya... Bet Dante wasn't expecting to father such a large litter!" Rye giggled. "Come."

They headed down a hall, many more rushing to greet the women or bowing their greeting as they went before walking into a room that was large and airy. Hera tagged along talking with Darcy, finding the mortal interesting and liking how she was not afraid to be herself, though she seemed to be fighting to keep from cussing. In the room was Anubis, sitting on his throne with Ra to his right and Horus to his left. lounging before him was Bast. The feline goddess smiled as the group came to a halt and bowed.

"Welcome home, Lady Ryilia." Bast got up and walked down to them. "Lady StarDust."

"We're glad to be home, everyone is as cheerful as ever, and it seems many of the pups have grown up well since we were last home." Star spoke up. "We've brought a few extras with us, forgive us for not taking them to our rooms."

"Nonsense..." Horus stood and walked to them, his hawk like head twitching much like the animal he was as he looked them over curiously. "When Anubis told us that you were bringing your son... I have to admit I was quite shocked... We had assumed..."

Loki blinked, was it him or did the room suddenly feel cold? Thor seemed to notice as well since he was subtly slowing his breathing to force his body to produce more heat.

"HE did not kill my son, but that does not mean said child was not stolen from me by the Voice of False Truths!" She hissed, startling everyone in the room before she bowed her head. "Forgive my outburst..."

"... Lady Hera, please show Miss Darcy and these fine gentlemen to Star's quarters and please join us once more, it's about time we had our meeting, best take it UPSTAIRS..." Anubis commanded genially as he gave a subtle hint that they were leaving the mortal plane for a while.

"Of course... This way please..."

%&%&%&%&%

Loki stared into the mirror, twisting this way and that to see the markings upon his blue-skinned body. He was slowly coming to terms with this part of his inheritance; it helped having a mother who was just as comfortable in the form of a Jotun, but who wasn't a monster like he'd always been taught.

He growled softly to himself thinking of Odin. "Loki, calm down." Thor murmured, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Loki's slim frame.

"I just can't believe… did he not think that someday I would find out what I was?" Loki demanded. "He taught me to hate myself, I do not care that he hid my true nature from me, but teaching me to hate it…"

"I am angry too, because he put his ambitions over his duty to his family, he would have allowed you to be bound into an abusive marriage." He tightened his grip on Loki. "I can never forgive him for that."

"And what of Frigga?" Loki asked curiously. "It seems she's been trying to fight Odin's decisions for years."

"Mother, I know she means us no ill will, what kind of mother wants to see her children hurt?"

"That… doesn't really apply to me." Loki reminded him.

"You are as much her son as I am." Thor insisted. "She loves you."

"I know." Loki said softly, thinking of all the times Frigga had listened to him cry and rant about Odin's unfair treatment of him. "I suppose… I suppose I have two mothers."

"Something tells me Rye won't be too adverse to sharing. It seems she likes Mother." Thor informed him. Loki turned his head and kissed Thor, inciting a rumble of pleasure from the Thunder God's throat. Thor shifted behind him and Loki felt the beginnings of an erection pressed against the naked cheeks of his ass. He pushed his hips back, smirking when he was rewarded with a low groan.

He turned in Thor's arms, finding the bright blue eyes darkened with lust. "You find me attractive like this." He murmured, tickling Thor's lips with his cool breath.

"I find you attractive always." Thor retorted. "But, you are so exotic like this, so unfamiliar and yet familiar, it sets a fire in my belly."

"And in other places." Loki replied, pushing his hips into Thor's. Thor groaned again and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Loki quickly pulled away, giving his brother-turned-lover a wicked grin before sliding to his knees and unbuckling Thor's jeans.

"Loki, you don't have to…" Thor started, staring down into Loki's red eyes as he pulled the jeans down just enough to free Thor's impressive erection.

"But, my dear brother, I want to." Loki replied innocently, licking at the tip of Thor's member. Thor moaned and reached a hand down to cup the back of Loki's head, urging him forward. Loki, however, wasn't done teasing, and licked at Thor's member a few more times, lightly, tauntingly.

"Loki…" Thor begged, his voice rough with need. Loki decided to take pity on him and took the tip into his mouth. He bobbed his head along the shaft slowly, taking more of it into his mouth as he went. It would be difficult to get all of Thor's impressive girth into his mouth, but he thought he could manage it, and Thor's unrestrained moans of pleasure were just too sweet or him to stop.

He halted when he felt his nose brush Thor's pelvis and then hummed softly, making Thor shout in pleasure at the vibrations that rippled through his member. "Loki, I'm going to…" He cried out as Loki hummed again and then swallowed thickly around his member, causing him to orgasm. Loki swallowed Thor's seed, feeling smugly satisfied that he'd reduced his lover to a shivering mess just using his mouth.

Thor staggered back and sat on the edge of the bed. Loki stood up and sauntered towards him. "Did you like that?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Thor ridiculously.

"You are a danger to my health." Thor panted out. Loki smirked and pushed Thor down onto the bed.

"I hope you're not too tired to continue, lover, because I have yet to be sated." He gave Thor a wicked grin and straddled him fully, pressing their lips together in a demanding kiss.

%&%&%&%&%

Darcy was taking a little wander through the palace of Hamunaptra. She wasn't too worried, there were guards crawling everywhere, and she was almost certain that there were some kind of guardian spirits hanging around the place, she could feel it in her bones.

She was just turning a corner when she noticed the red-haired woman who had been one of the ones chasing after them walking around, carefully watching the other tourists around her. Darcy thought for a moment and then decided she could at least do something to help out Star and Rye, instead of just being another dead weight.

She walked out where she knew the woman would see her and kept walking. Sure enough the redhead began to follow her, looking as though she were just wandering along. Darcy figured she was a spy of some kind and a thrill of excitement went through her. She skipped around another corner, finding herself in an isolated wing.

"So, who you working for?" Darcy asked the woman.

"Darcy Lewis, I am Agent Natasha Romanov with SHIELD and we're here to rescue you." The woman said, though she made no move to grab Darcy.

"Pff, do I look like I need rescuing?" Darcy asked. "Come on, do you think they'd let me wander around on my own if they really were bad guys and didn't want me blowing their cover?"

"Where are they?" Natasha asked.

"Meeting with the gods." Darcy replied calmly. Agent Romanov blinked, momentarily caught off guard. "Look, I can't say much more, not because I don't want to, but I don't know, Star and Rye are keeping this all a bit secret, something about having the wrong peoples' eyes on us if they show themselves completely."

"And you believe them?" Natasha asked quietly.

"Hell yeah, and I know they talked to you guys a bit, and you know what? I think you guys believe them too." Darcy grinned in triumph. "Now tell me I'm wrong."

"We're not being given the whole story and the man that's given us our information… there's something shady about him." Natasha agreed. "If you want us to believe you, we need more information."

"Can't." Darcy replied. "Too many people in on the secrets means that it's more likely the secrets won't be secret anymore. Besides, I think Star and Rye want you to figure it out on your own, at least some of it. I wouldn't try taking me away either, they can get pretty protective."

"I would like to meet them." Natasha pressed. "Just me."

"I'd have to talk to them first, I don't know how long that meeting will go either." Darcy sighed. "We'll figure it out, might not even get to talk to them in Egypt either, we're looking for some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Can't tell you that either." Darcy stepped around Natasha. "Well, bye, for now at least."

Natasha watched her walk down the hall, shaking her head when she saw Clint's silhouette further down the hall, his bow drawn with a stunner arrow. He lowered it, watching Darcy walk by, unaware of him, or so he thought.

"I suggest not hiding in the shadows... you never know what lurks in there with you..." she smiled at him ominously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star: *hides more alcohol

Loki: Star, Mother's trying to destroy the television…

Star: Just start singing 'Soft Kitty' it'll put her to sleep. Review and the insanity will continue


	14. Chapter 14

Star: Onwards!

Rye: And upwards!

Darcy wandered back to their rooms and found Loki and Thor in the main area, which looked like a sitting room. Loki was reading, comfortably snuggled into Thor's lap while the big blonde dozed lightly. Darcy flopped down beside them on the couch and sighed.

"They're not back yet?" Loki shook his head. "Bummer, I'm bored now, and I wanted to tell them I met one of the people who are chasing us."

"You did?" Thor asked, awake and wary now. "Did they try anything?"

"No, I think they're a little confused about us to be honest. Hopefully they'll do some more digging, figure out who's the real liar in all of this." Darcy replied. "Oh well, makes things a little more exciting at least."

The door creaked open and Loki summoned a small fireball in preparation for attack. The portly Pharaoh stuck his head in and smiled at them. "Forgive me, but there would be no intruders in this wing of the palace." He informed Loki, smiling jovially. "There are not only guards, but spells that will make any who trespass forget why they came and head back."

"Clever." Loki conceded. "Who came up with that?"

"Magic runs in the family." The Pharaoh stated, puffing up with pride. "It's a special brand, known as Shadow Magic."

"Sounds kind of evil." Darcy stated.

"A lot of people think that." The Pharaoh said, plopping down in an armchair. "My name is Aten, by the way, please, do not be unfamiliar, your companions are old friends of the family."

"How much do you know about them?" Loki asked, at the same time Thor asked "How are shadows not evil?"

"I will answer Thor's question first. Shadow has been twisted by humans to be something evil, because of the fear of the dark. Shadow magic simply is called that because the magic tends to have a darker aura and because we can summon creatures that come from a place known, by them, as the Shadow Realm." He paused and went on. "As far as knowing anything about them, we probably know as much as you do."

"How is that possible, if they are old friends of the family?" Loki demanded.

"They seem to enjoy being mysterious." Aten replied. "They are powerful obviously, and they have lived an incredibly long time and they help out quite a bit when things go wrong, but…" He shrugged. "The oldest story we have in the family is that they helped an ancestor prevent the fall of the world from the God of Darkness, Zorc. It is said that the gods sometimes become bored and walk among us as mortals."

"You think they might be gods?"

"It's a possibility, though they walk with purpose on this earth, fighting evil, righting wrongs." Aten scratched his head. "Whoever they are, they are neither good nor evil, but exist to keep the balance in the universe."

"You know they talked about Death and Chaos and how they aren't really worshipped." Darcy said. "I kind of wonder why that is."

"Chaos and Death, not many people ask about them. The oldest stories say they were the first, as nothing could exist without Chaos, and once something comes to life, there is going to be Death. People don't think about it, but things that we don't consider alive do live, like stars and atoms, all have a spark of life within them."

"That doesn't really answer the question." Thor pointed out.

"Patience, patience, my friend, I am getting to it. The big reason people do not worship either Death or Chaos is because they are afraid. When people think of Chaos they think of war, of destruction, and so to invoke Chaos they feel they would invoke those things upon themselves. What people forget is that Chaos also creates. From the destruction of stars come the elements necessary for life, and without random chance, Chaos, life would not exist on this world, or any other."

"And what of Death?" Loki asked curiously.

"It is much the same." Aten replied. "People fear Death, they fear dying, which is silly in my opinion, it's a natural part of the cycle of life, but human beings are hardly rational creatures. Death can create life though. The burning of a pine forest can allow new trees to grow in place of the old, maybe sick forest and the deaths of sick or elderly animals in a herd can strengthen that herd."

"So do you worship them then, if you understand them so well?" Darcy asked.

"In a manner of speaking. They've never shown themselves to humanity, at least with instructions on how to worship them. That would suggest, in my mind, that they just wish to be left alone to do what they've been doing since the beginning of time, moving life forward. I acknowledge them, I respect them, and I feel that it is enough."

Rye and Star reappeared in the room, smiling, though their smiles had an edge to them. Aten bowed his head in greeting as they nodded back before moving off into a room to the side and locking the door behind them.

"I know that look... Looks like they've been punished again... But for what?"

"Is it possible that it was Mother-Rye's temper?"

Aten stared for a moment before laughing almost loudly while waving his hand. The thought of Rye getting punished for something that she is most famous for was too funny. Calming down, he wiped his eyes of the tears and dimmed his smile a bit, though the mirth was still clear on his face.

"Heavens no! Punishing her for what makes her, well her, that would be counterproductive. It would seem they value the anger she can produce, it seems to keep them focused and in line. Star very much the same, though it's her vast knowledge and her calm, quiet manner." He assured them. "No. It's something else... The Shadows know, but say nothing. I do not mind for it's not my business what the Gods speak about, what they do is what we need to worry about... Now then, you are Rye's child are you not? You look exactly like her."

"Yes... I found this out recently... At first it was hard to understand, though I readily jumped to anger..." Loki admitted.

"You thought she abandoned you." Aten nodded.

"That and..." Loki's hands balled into fists.

Thor placed a large hand on the back of his neck, a calming and loving gesture, squeezing slightly to assure the younger male that he was there, that it was fine.

"And I found out from the man, whom of which I thought was my father since infancy, told me that I was nothing more than a stolen trinket from Jotunheim, the place of my birth apparently, and was to be used to expand his empire." Loki growled, his hands moving to his abused stomach and ribs, Thor's hand having moved to his back to sooth the phantom pains.

Aten's face turned to stone as his dark red eyes darkened to a dull black of untold fury, "He stole you from Lady Ryilia?! How dare he! Does he not know how difficult it is for either Lady Star or Lady Ryilia to settle down long enough to have a child!? Let alone fine someone to claim as their mate!? You are probably the first Child either one has hand since... since before even my Ancestor's time..."

"Calm down, your majesty..." Darcy tried to sooth. "Let him finish, please..."

She had noticed the Shadows in the room flicker and even heard demonic voices hissing and spitting, matching the fury in the Pharaoh's eyes. Loki noticed as well and was already casting spell to protect his lover and friend.

"ATEN! CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Star's angered voice echoed around the room causing all to shiver in fright before it bled away and Aten bowed his head, mumbling his apologies.

"... Forgive me... Please continue..."

"Perhaps not, you seemed-"

"I'm fine... It's not easy always being in control of your emotions, Shadow Magic can be very dangerous if the user is overly emotional and the stronger the user the more control they must have... I happen to be the strongest, current Shadow user in this era." Aten blushed bashfully.

Loki nodded and continued his tale, "I was betrothed to a Prince from the Chitauri, Scharri. I wasn't too thrilled and neither was Thor; in fact Thor's been fighting this marriage every step of the way even to the point that Odin had him locked away in his own bedchambers the day of my wedding... I admit that my husband-to-be was abusing me, though he and his people never struck me anywhere visible. I hid the abuse because I did not want to cause trouble nor make the hostility between Thor and the Chitauri that much worse, but I got careless and Thor saw... Needless to say he was furious, enough so that he broke Odin's spells and beat Scharri to near death."

"Father was furious and embarrassed, trying to pin the blame on me and Loki, but even I could tell that since the arrangement Loki has not caused an ounce of mischief! It was not normal, he would shy away from conversations more so than normal, he avoided me like I was a disease and when questioned, he'd lie so poorly that even a child could tell."

Loki's cheeks burned as he heard how poor his attempts had been to hide the truth.

"When Father could not silence the whispers, he banished me, stripping me of my powers, my immortality and even my birthright as his son. It did not bother me to not be named king, I assumed he's appoint that to Loki, but when I landed and met Lady Darcy, it wasn't long after I met Mother-Rye and Lady Star. They explained that I was here on Midgard, or Earth as your kind calls it. And when I mentioned Loki, it seemed to be the spark needed to begin this madness."

"By this time I was practically on my knees begging father to bring Thor home, to make him realize I wasn't lying and that I did not want to be married to such an abusive male! But Odin had me whipped and told me I'd marry the next morning. Mother-Frigga tended to me and when I asked for the truth, she lied, but not because she agreed with Odin, it's because the Norns forbade her... I guess I fell to sleep because when I awoke later, Odin was there and he told me the truth of my heritage... telling me I was the very monster I was raised to fear and loath. That I was the son of King Laufey and that my mother was killed for birthing me, a Jotun Runt. He left me to wallow and it was later that Star arrived and took me away. To be honest I did not trust or believe her, but I thought as long as I was away from Odin Allfather and Scharri of the Chitauri, then I'd happily walk to my death."

"From there we ran into some trouble with SHIELD." Darcy spoke up, commenting on how they were tracking down Star and Rye before Rye opened a door in a rock face.

"Awe yes, Dimension Keys are Rye's specialty besides potions. She tends to fall through Shifts and she uses the keys as a means to get back to where she was."

"Well we were inside of a castle, I think, and they explained some things to us, including Loki being Rye's son. He didn't believe, demanded to know why she abandoned him and he learned it was not her choice, that when she had set him down to prepare for the jump home, she did not expect for their people here to take them at that moment. She tried to grab Loki once more, but..."

Aten bowed his head, "For a long time she was very depressed, caused so much trouble... She was hurting so badly because she thought her only child was dead... I have to admit she looks better now that you've been reunited, but I hate that you both missed so much time together. Odin will be severely punished for his many misdeeds, unfortunately they cannot kill him he's part of a delicate balance."

"Yes, one that could destroy everything and everyone; they told us that much at least, but nothing else other than that they act as the go-between for mortals and the gods."

"Yes, they are good at their job, though they have moments of causing us a bit of stress, but still they are highly respected."

"Talking shit about us again, Atechan?" Rye questioned walking into the room. "Star's napping so I suggest you all leave for a while... I'm gonna be raiding the Catacombs and maybe go see Atte-sama too..."

"Why must you bother the dead?" Aten whined, getting up as he ushered the younger three out of the room.

"Hard to bug the dead when they are alive, ne?" Rye grinned. "Thor, Loki, be careful... Darcy, try not to mess with people for too long."

"How-"

"My little secret... though Sigyn was just as bad as you. Ja..." She stepped back and fell into a portal that they did not notice had formed.

"I wish to learn those skills... she could do it so quickly and unnoticed..." Loki said enviously.

"Well I think a few of my court members will be happy to teach you and the warriors as well. It's not often that demigods appear on earth, their parents preferring to keep them where they are safe until immortality sets in... Come. I'm sure there is something the three of you can learn, who knows you may even pick up hints on who or what our favorite psychos truly are..."

Rye: AND END!

Loki: Star-sama's angry...

Rye: Yes, let's let her nap, ne?

Star: *roars*

Thor: Umm... cuddle? *offers a hug*

Darcy: Review or she'll send the plagues!


	15. Chapter 15

Loki walked in the shaded halls of the palace, nose deep in a book as he went. Aten had been kind enough to introduce him to a few of his high priests, master of the Old Magic. They gave him a few lessons, testing his abilities to see how much he knew. It seemed where he was Advanced in Asgard, he was a just a novice here. They walked him through various forms of Magic History, that even the most basic thing such as gardening and even cooking were forms of training, to properly measure and mix, learning to be thankful for all around him that lend their strengths to him. It was too much to absorb really, but he loved his lessons and the books they were allowing him to borrow, in fact he was currently reading a book on gardening in the desert.

He paused hearing a familiar grunt as he bumped into someone and looked up, eyes going wide when he came face to face with Hogun. The normally grim faced and silent male showed wide-eyed shock as Loki quickly shook the shock out of his own system and turned to run, but Hogun was faster, quickly catching the younger prince and pinning him against the wall.

"Loki."

"Let go!" Loki hissed, dropping the book to the floor.

"You have no shame! Thor was banished because of you and you've run away, causing a war between our people and your fiance's! And here you are-"

"Take your hands off of him or else, Bruce Lee!" Darcy screamed, holding up her tazer gun, glaring at the man hurting Loki.

"Darcy, don't!" Loki yelped when Hogun twisted his hands behind his back and put pressure on the joints of his left wrist, threatening to break it if he tried to move or cast a spell. "He's-"

"Stay out of this, mortal." Hogun warned, though he'd never lay a hand on a woman, let alone one as fragile as a Midgardian.

Darcy scowled, a voice echoing in the back of her head, a name or a title. She snarled and spat out the title like it was poison, "Release him, Virgin Bride of Grendel!"

Loki's and Hogun's eyes went wide before Loki's cheeks colored and Hogun's face looked murderous. But before he could turn on the mortal girl, Darcy shot him with the Tazer and held the trigger, giving the man a continuous stream of electrical shocks. Loki stared as Hogun flopped about like a fish out of water before he came to his senses and grabbed Darcy's arm and pulled her down the halls.

They passed by a group of Guards and Loki told them of Hogun, asking them to take him to an infirmary and then detain him before he pulled Darcy towards his mother's and Star's chambers. As soon as they got into the chambers, Rye and Star looked up from the map they were looking at and plotting course.

"Loki?" Rye called, concern creasing her brow as she stood before her eyes shifted to the shadows and she frowned. "_... Do not hurt them, gather them all quickly and bring them to the Divine room..._"

The shadows hissed and vanished as Loki blinked, but shook his head.

"We have company... Hogun saw me... I did not mean-"

"It's not your fault, young one... _We should move..._" Star commented.

"_The Fates did tell us that they had been forced to play their hand... Just wish it wasn't so soon, we haven't even pinpointed where our thing are_... Darcy, Loki come with me. Star, we'll meet you and Thor there."

Star nodded and quickly ran passed the pair in the door way, hoping to find Thor and get him to the Divine room before he ran into any of the others like Loki had. It looks like things were finally under way...

Thor wandered the halls, eying the strange pictures that marked the walls. They were called hieroglyphs and they were an ancient form of Midgardian writing. He had no idea how to decipher it, but it was interesting to look at them and try and figure out the story behind the pictures.

"Thor!" A familiar voice whispered nearby. Thor turned his head and Volstagg waved at him, grinning. Thor looked around; there were enough people around that Volstagg was unlikely to try anything, especially since there were children around. He did not move, but allowed Volstagg to come to him.

"What are you doing here, my friend?" Thor asked.

"The AllFather asked us to come looking for you and Loki, help the Midgardians." Volstagg explained. He peered into Thor's face. "You do not appear to be enchanted." He stated.

"Nay, I am not, my friend." Thor. "Odin has deceived you. Have you ever known Loki to be cruel? Has he ever done any more insidious acts than a few harmless pranks?"

"No, the others… Loki's pranks have always made them angry, but I found them amusing, most of the time. I cannot believe…" He shook his shaggy head. "What would you have me do?"

"I do not know. Our companions do not want too much information known, they say it attracts the wrong kind of attention." Thor paused. "We think they may be gods."

"What? They are not any gods like us." Volstagg protested.

"There are other gods besides us, I have met a few already. Apparently Odin is not popular with them."

"For very good reasons, which I will not discuss now." Star said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere by Thor's elbow. Volstagg jumped and stared at the diminutive woman. "If you are serious about being our ally then the thing you can do to help your friend is spread doubt about Odin's actions."

"You will not tell me why?" Volstagg asked.

"Not a good idea." Star answered flatly. "Besides, these are the games of the Divine, and they never tell anyone the whole story, the heroes always have to figure it out for themselves."

"Auntie Star?" A small child, looking half wild, tugged on Star's shirt. "Auntie Rye thought you needed help."

"I'm fine, Damian." Star said. "But you can help our new friend find his friends again. Don't let them see you though." He grinned, showing off sharp teeth as he scratched his shaggy head.

"Nobody sees me if I don't want them to." Damian replied. He tugged on Volstagg's arm and then sniffed him. "You smell like food." He commented as he led Volstagg away.

"Thor, there's one more thing." Volstagg said. "Odin sent Mjolnir to Earth, said that someone must prove themselves worthy of wielding it."

"I understand." Thor nearly growled. Volstagg waved at him and then began chatting with Damian. Thor shook his head, Volstagg did love children.

"What does that mean, worthy?" Star asked.

"Worthy of the power of Thor." Thor grumbled. "Strength, courage and valour, yes, but also honour, selflessness, kindness, fairness and a willingness to protect those that are weaker than one's self."

"So basically everything you are now." Star persisted, walking Thor back to their chambers.

"Yes, though I would have to perform some act in order for Mjolnir to come to me, and give me back my powers, and it could not be a trick of any kind either." He sighed.

"Not to worry, we'll figure it out." Star assured him. "We almost always do."

"What happens when you don't?" Thor asked.

"Well… have you ever heard of the Black Plague?"

%&%&%&%

"We had them in our grasp." Sif hissed. "And you were taken out by a mortal?" She demanded of Hogun.

"She had some form of weapon, it was like being hit by a smaller form of Thor's lightning." Hogun said sulkily. "It did not hurt that much, it just took me by surprise."

"Perhaps she was never meaning to harm you?" Volstagg suggested softly. The red-haired mortal, Natasha, gave him a sharp, guarded look.

"Or maybe she just underestimated our strength." Fandral countered.

"I don't see how, she has both Thor and Loki with her." Volstagg shrugged. "It is simply that thus far we have seen not one villainous act from Loki or those mortal women, so I wonder if they are villains at all."

"Come on Volstagg, you remember what Loki is like?" Sif growled.

"I remember he liked pranks, harmless ones, though they may have caused minor humiliation, I remember him being well versed in magic, and often quiet, but never vengeful, never cruel."

"He was always different." Sif protested.

"You chose the path of a warrior," Volstagg reminded her. "That is as unusual as Loki's talents."

"But why would the AllFather lie to us?" Fandral demanded. Volstagg shrugged.

"He's a politician, they always lie." The short, dark haired man, Tony, mumbled as he fiddled with one of his many metal contraptions. "It's part of politics."

"You said mortal women, but we have evidence that they are not mortal, does Odin not know this?" The curly haired man, Bruce, asked.

"Why would they not be mortal?" Sif asked. "Of course Odin would know if they weren't mortal."

"Not if they could hide it from him." The blond man, Steve, said.

"They've already displayed casual use of magic, they'd probably be powerful enough for it." The spikey-haired man, Clint, added.

"We know they're not mortal because there are stories and evidence of them being around for hundreds, if not thousands of years." Tony explained. "They pop up in the middle of times of trouble, and seem to be helpers of some kind, always lending a hand to those in need. No one knows if they're gods, spirits, elementals or whatever."

"Which makes you wonder why they've shown up now." Natasha murmured. Everyone went silent and looked at her.

"Okay, that just made this one hundred percent more terrifying." Clint said after a moment. "And if they're hanging out with a bunch of gods…"

"Spoiler alert, whatever's going to happen is going to suck royally." Tony said and then cackled.

"Hpmh, if you do not have any more information about these women, then you should not trust in the things you hear." Sif said stonily. "We are going out again to patrol." She stood and Hogun and Fandral followed her. Natasha jerked her head at Volstagg and walked off, clearly intending for him to follow her.

"One of them spoke to you, didn't they?" She asked when they were alone.

"Yes, the white haired female." Volstagg answered.

"I think that's the one known as Star, though some of the older stories called her Ottawa." Natasha closed her eyes. "What did she say to you?"

"Well, I was with Thor first, and he seemed well enough, so I began to think perhaps we'd been misled and then she appeared and asked that I help spread doubt, to help them. I think they want us as allies, but we must figure out our path for our own selves." Volstagg paused. "It was odd, looking into her eyes, it was like looking into Death, and yet somehow I felt safe, comforted almost… it was frightening."

"I spoke to Darcy, the one they were supposed to have kidnapped. She's definitely not a prisoner." Natasha sighed. "I think we're going to have to have a little chat with them, next time we see them, this is getting way too complicated."

Volstagg nodded as they turned down a hall, a group of children running pass them as they laughed and played. Natasha felt herself smile softly as a played before frowning. Volstagg followed her line of vision and saw the children gather around a robed figure that was handing them dolls or toy swords.

"So much for stranger danger..." she stated.

"Are you so sure?" Aten's voice startled them as he walked out of the shadows, at ease with the dark. "That is a Shade... A servant to one of the women you are chasing... They are perfectly harmless unless given the order to kill."

"Such magic is possible?" Volstagg wondered, in awe of the figure that finished handing out the toys and then melted into the shadows of the palace before it was gone all together. "How is such a thing possible?"

"There are many forms of magic my friends... What you know as magic, is only child's play to those who are true masters... In fact your friend is learning from us what it means to know real magic, not petty tricks and silly spells... come..." he nodded and led them away...

The Divine Room was not what Loki expected as they walked in. Darcy blinked in awe, a room made of solid black rock, stone and marble stretched out before them in a seemingly endless circle. As soon as they were through the door, it vanished, startling the pair.

"Where'd the door go!? I hope Rye and Star know what they are doing..." Darcy whined, a bit unnerved.

"Such a bleak place holds the name Divine?" Loki wondered, looking about.

"That is because humans believe the gods are nothing but beings of light." Spoke a male voice before an average height man walked out of the darkness. His eyes a deep blood red and his skin a beautiful bronze. He was dressed in shenti, tunic and cape. Gold decorated his arms, legs, feet, neck and head. His hair was wild and multi-colored. "I am Atemu, Aten's Ancestor..."

"Whoa... you look good for someone who's supposed to be 5000+ years old..." Darcy breathed, blushing slightly.

The man, Atemu laughed as he waved a hand, red flames bursting to life and lighting up the room. As he did so, another door opened and Star walked through with Thor.

"Where's the pain in the ass?"

"Over here." Rye growled walking over to them dressed in a fine linen dress that did little to hide her figure or the lack of undergarments. "Ready, Attechan?"

"Yes... let's get you moving..." He nodded as a golden eye appeared on his forehead. "I'll send you to where the armor can be found... But I cannot promise it will be a safe landing nor a pleasant stay..."

Rye nodded before she jumped into a portal as Atemu cast the spell, turning the normally black portal red as the others were pulled through...

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And END!

Star: WHEEEE!

Thor: What is with you two and pulling us through portals!?

Loki: I think it's rather fun!

Star: it feels like a roller coaster!

Darcy: Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Star: And the torture...I mean fun, continues

Rye: Having fun, Loki, Thor, Darcy?

Darcy: I think this is fun

Loki: Darcy, you're insane

"Whoo, that was cool!" Darcy crowed, her voice echoing through the catacombs. "Where are we?"

"What people typically call the Valley of the Kings." Star answered. "Please lower your voice, Darcy, there are other things than us in here."

"What like magic guards and stuff? Don't you have control over them?" Darcy asked.

"Not these ones."Atemu said. "Those who tread here must prove themselves to be worthy of being here. I am in no danger, as I am technically dead and one of those that is guarded here."

"So who's tomb are we in, right now?" Darcy asked. "And how come nobody's ever seen these guards though?"

"They're not for the tombs themselves, but for the other things this valley hides." Rye replied. "The real secret of the Valley are the catacombs beneath the tombs, with bigger secrets than the tombs hold."

"Like what?" Loki asked.

"Well, like the items we are looking for, and those like it. Powerful things that should not be found by the wrong people, or by anyone at all." Rye answered. "We're in, we get my axe and then we get out, hopefully without disturbing most of the guards."

"Hopefully, meaning we probably will?" Thor asked. The twin manic grins from Star and Rye were all the answer he needed. "If only I had Mjolnir…"

"I would have asked you not to use it, we do not want these catacombs destroyed." Atemu said sternly. Thor frowned at the smaller man.

"How are you 'technically' dead?" Loki asked.

"It is complicated." Atemu replied. "As the primary guardian of many of the artefacts here I have been granted a unique half-life, you could say. I am able to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, whichever I might like, but I cannot be killed by conventional means and I can choose to wander as a spirit if I wish." He sighed. "Thankfully I am not alone, otherwise I think I would have gone mad down here."

"Oh, that reminds me, how is the little cutey these days?"

"He's adjusted to his half-life and we see his friends as often as we can." Atemu replied. "I sometimes think I am asking too much of him though."

"Atemu, you worry too much, the chibi loves you." Star said. "He's happy, I can assure you of that."

"Can you?" Atemu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't mess with me spikey, I'll have Rye turn you into something." Star threatened playfully. Suddenly a low growl echoed through the tunnel.

"What was that?" Darcy asked, taking out her tazer.

"One of the guards." Atemu replied cheerfully. "Do you think you'll have time to visit us? You know he loves to see you both."

"We can probably swing it, so long as we don't waste too much time here." Rye said casually, as though they weren't about to be attacked by something.

"I feel like today's just getting weirder and weirder." Darcy commented.

"Child, you are with Star and Rye, trust me when I say that weird isn't even going to begin to describe what happens around them." Atemu stated calmly. "Now, have your weapons ready, if you have them, here comes the first guard."

They tensed as the growls got closer. Rye and Star had bored looks on their faces before they both grinned and shook their fists. Rye looked and growled as Star grinned and stepped forward.

"Did you really just do Rock Paper Scissors?" Darcy asked, stunned and bit worried now.

"Yep... In fact, went Star and I first made the game up... we really did use rocks, papyrus and I wouldn't call them scissors per say..." Rye pouted.

Atemu rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face as Star pulled out a black bag from thin air and dug in it. Pulling out a small glass ball with a bright yellow-green light in it, she lobbed it at the approaching pair of gold eyes. The ball smashed and the thing yelped as a bright light lit up the area, allowing them to see carvings of mythical beasts, but only for a moment before Star walked forward and picked up the Guard and smiled as she held it in her arms.

"Aww, a cute puppy Pharaoh Hound!" Rye cooed, petting the puppy's head as Atemu snickered.

"You know He hates it when you do this..."

"Well maybe if he didn't test us all the time, we wouldn't... I mean last time I made 40 of them break out into song and dance!" Star cackled before calming down and moving through the dark catacombs, twisting this way and that.

"That's a Guard?" Thor wondered, finding the pup harmless.

"Well, yes and no... When it comes to Rye and Star, they like messing with things... normally they are a lot bigger and more vicious looking." Atemu deadpanned, unsure how to explain the quirkiness that is Rye and Star.

As they walked, Rye hummed, softly and eerily before they paused. Loki felt the hair on the back of neck stand and spun quickly to catch whoever was there, but only saw darkness. Thor whipped around hearing disembodied howls and laughter like barking, wishing he had Mjolnir to at least defend both himself and Loki. Star stepped back as Rye grinned her victory at winning the second round of Rock Paper Scissors. Loki shifted to press his back to a pillar, but jumped when he nearly knocked over an oil torch. He smirked as he snapped his fingers lighting the torches surrounding them.

"Smart move, but also very stupid..." Star commented, turning her head to their left when a 'Guard' lunged out of the darkness, the mummified warrior swung his scimitar at Darcy, who screamed and ducked, but blinked when the blade stopped suddenly.

"Really, 5000 years and you're bullying little girls?" Rye sighed, shaking her head. "Go back to sleep!"

The Mummy groaned as he turned to ash and the ashes blew away. Loki helped Darcy to her feet as Thor spun around, a growl coming from too close behind them. Then he saw it, a pair of gold eyes before they lunged. It looked similar to the God Anubis, but whereas Anubis had a human body and a head of a dog, these creatures had humanoid like figures, but their feet and heads were of dogs, their skin black as night and their claws long and deadly. The one that attacked carried a staff with two crescent shaped blades on either end. It roared and swung at Star, but Thor threw himself between them, catching the staff and yanking both it and the Guard, quickly tossing the guard into one of the oil torches, wincing when it let out a dying scream as it was engulfed in oil and flames.

"Impressive... Keep that with you, you'll need the deeper we go..." Atemu nodded, impassively as his eyes shifted to in front of them. Another Anubian Guard lunged forward, this one holding a spear but they gasped when it was knocked back by a wolf darker than dark, the smaller canine easily snapping at the Guards neck, ripping it out and snarling as it turned to black sand and slunk away.

"Lead the way Rye..." Star commented as the wolf snorted and began walking, snarling and snapping deadly teeth at the darkness, multiple pairs of eyes watching them, shifting and snarling.

"M-Mother?" Loki gasped, staring as the wolf turned its head back, familiar green eyes smiling back at him before the wolf spun and snarled, lunging passed Loki, deadly claws kissing the side of his head, taking a lock of hair from his head as they passed. Loki spun quickly as he watched his mother pounce on a more canine like Anubian Guard, both rolling before one let out a yelp and they broke apart.

Rye snarled as she bowed her head, one eye closed to keep blood from pouring into it and Atemu stiffened.

"She's bleeding."

"Damn... They are assholes..." Star spat, walking forward and setting the puppy down. "Settle down you stupid mutts! Jeez daddy..." She grumbled lowly as the puppy ran at the Anubian canine, whining and pawing at it before it snorted, picking up the pup and walking off. "You alright? Let me- okay, fine be grumpy..."

Rye snorted, having ducked Star's hand before she pawed at Star's shadow. Star glanced at it and jumped up, gasping as she whispered a spell to put out the lights so the others would not see it it. Rye barked, tugging everyone's clothes so they would grab her fur, everyone but Star, who quickly moved away from them.

"I'll join up with you later..."

"Star-" Rye snapped her teeth at Atemu's ankles, making him jump. "Hey!"

Rye snorted, pulling his cape and he sighed following along. As soon as the others were gone, Star let out a shuddering breath, looking at her pale hand as she felt a fluttering on her back. They must've buried the Axe deeper, too deep. She sighed and moved silently towards a door, she was being called and her Duty was never over...

Thor: END!

Loki: Where's Auntie Star go?

Darcy: Don't know, where's Rye?

Thor: Let's just wait here for them...

Atemu: You know the deal, reviews or I'll mind crush you


	17. Chapter 17

Mother?" Loki whispered, his fist holding a section of fur as were the others. "I-I feel weak..."

Rye paused, snorting softly as shook her body and then moved so Loki was forced to sit on her back before she huffed at the others to grab her once more. She grunted when they gripped her fur once more and she continued walking deeper into the Catacombs. Atemu shuddered and let go of her, his bronzed skin paling.

"I cannot go any further... I would suggest the others remain with me-" He stopped as the darkness shifted and he sighed. "It seems the Shadows disagree, they are safer with you, especially your child..."

Rye nodded, flicking her tail before she began walking. The further in they walked, the more sluggish they moved before Rye had all three riding on her back. Thor worried he was too heavy and with the combined weight of the three of them, it would harm her and tire her out, but she ignored their protests and walked on, finally light being found and she moved quickly toward it, but stopped short when two gigantic Anubian guards leapt out at her. One made of solid gold; the other of pure deep black onyx. Thor slipped from her back, catching Darcy and Loki, quickly pulling them towards the wall and out of harm's way as the two statues swung at Rye.

"MOTHER!?"

Rye jumped into the air, landing on the gold one's arm and racing up to his face before she latched onto his ear and halfway from the tip before she transformed back into her human form, still in the semi see-through dress. The black one swung his fist, missing his twin's head, but also Rye who slid down the other's neck.

"We need to do something, whatever happened at the meeting it's draining her and she's not gonna be able to protect us any longer!" Darcy cried, looking around for anything to use, trying to think.

Thor and Loki glanced at one another and nodded. Loki snapped his fingers, summoning a war hammer, it may not be Mjolnir, but it would do for now. Thor tested it's balance and weight, nodding his approval to Loki as said male smiled and pulled out his favored pair of daggers, pulling a third out and handing it to Darcy.

"Sigyn was the only other knife master besides myself and our instructor... I do not expect you to be as good as her, but I do expect you at least know how to protect yourself." Loki told her, as she took the knife, looking at the bluish-silver blade and the black leather bound handle.

"You kidding? My dad takes me hunting every winter... It's a bit longer and a little heavier than what I'm used to, but I can handle it... What's the plan?"

Thor nodded and moved them into the shadows, tensing when the shadows felt... evil, but ignored it. The Statues were now wrestling one another, trying to catch Rye as she jumped and climbed all over them, slipping twice and nearly falling from the 100ft tall statues. Loki looked about and frowned, there was nothing he could- He blinked and looked at the pillar before him and saw the strange paintings on them. Darcy noted his distraction and looked as well, blinking when she saw that it was paintings of the battle that was going on.

"Is this... possible? It looks like what's happening now, but-"

"MOTHER-RYE!" Thor bellowed as the Onyx Statue finally caught her in its hand and was squeezing the life out of her. Loki looked back at the pillar and then his mother before something just snapped. He let out a howl that Thor would never forget. It was a Frost Giant's war call and the air was significantly colder as Loki's skin turned blue and his green eyes bleed red.

Darcy didn't think, she quickly stripped off her clothes, cutting them up and re-wrapping the strips over her hands, arms and legs. She tossed the rest to Thor, who nodded. He was mortal now and he knew that touching Loki like this would either cause irreversible damage or even kill him. He learned that Frost Giants could control the freezing temperatures of their bodies, making it so you could touch them or couldn't touch them. Loki was enraged and that meant his body would perceive any and all living beings as a threat and therefore freeze them to death should they touch him. Once he wrapped his hands and arms, Thor picked up the hammer and let out a bellowing war cry, drawing the statue's attentions to them as Loki howled once more, racing at them, eyes focused on his mother's slowly paling face as it began to tint blue from lack of oxygen...

Star sighed as she cradled a few souls in her arms, this was not good, these poor children had been unaware of their untimely ends. She cooed softly as she walked away from the demolished house, buried under ice and snow, glaring at a few Frost Giants that greedily at the food they found, the scars on their bodies telling her they were outcasts, marked for breaking certain taboos. Asgard was silent, unaware of this tragedy. Sighing, she moved on, running into Hel, the goddess of Death here. She smiled sadly at her as she opened her arms for the children's souls.

"Auntie... It's terrible to see you in such a depressing manner..." Her voice was low and airy, her deep black eyes looking to be empty sockets in her pale and tired face. "How is auntie Rye?"

"She's much better now, Hel..."

Hel nodded, cuddling the children close before a gate appeared behind her and she ushered them through. "I wish to stay, but I must judge these souls and take them to where they belong..."

"Judging the souls of children!? Have you finally lost your mind!?" Star bellowed, thunder cracking darkly over them, startling the Giants as they looked up at the clear sky that rumbled with Thor's might.

"It's not my wish... Allfather commands all, even Death..."

"None commands Death but Death!" Star snarled, her stormy blue eyes darkening to an evil black, but she calmed her temper. "That would explain why you look so sickly my dear... Go, do as your... KING commands, but mark my words, his tyranny is at its end, he will learn his place... He will learn there are those of us who rule over all and we rule as such for a reason. No King is above us."

"Lords Chaos and Death are finally taking their rightful thrones?!" Hel asked, excitement brightening her face, making her eyes lighter as she stood that much straighter.

"Their Lordships will do as is needed, but do not expect them to rule as you think they will..." Star sighed, petting the girl's dark hair as she deflated only a little, but still hope shown in those dead eyes as she bowed and stepped back into the gate, vanishing all together. "I need to see Hiemdall..."

She pulled her hood up and like the silent wings of death, took off into the night, heading for the Golden City, to the Bifrost to speak with her lover as well as bound with her mate for a bit more time. Their duties keeping them away from one another...

Thor stared as Loki began to hack at the statues, tearing chunks out of them. The one holding Rye let her go and tried to swipe at him, only to get a face full of ice from the enraged Jotun. He brought himself out of his stupor and smashed at one of the statues, who was trying to grab at Rye again. Rye was on the ground, Darcy in front of her with her knives out, looking terrified, but determined.

Thor was about to get smashed by one of the statues when a there was the whisper soft sound of steel slicing through the air and Darcy's knife was suddenly buried in its eye. It let out a bellowing sound and fell over, knocking its companion to the ground. Loki and Thor attacked as one, smashing the second statue's head in.

Loki stood panting for a moment, his red eyes searching for his next victim. When he found no other attackers he groaned and his skin turned creamy and his eyes bled back into green. He sat down, panting hard. A warm hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up into Thor's worried face.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

"I've never seen you lose control like that." Thor answered. "Normally it is me."

"I know." Loki's hands began to shake. Thor gathered him up in his arms, kissing his temple and running his fingers through his hair. Loki relaxed into the embrace, trying to stop the trembling in his limbs.

"We need to get the Axe, before they get up again." Rye said quietly. "That was well done, my son." She said with approval. "And Darcy, nice throwing. Sigyn's blood runs true in you." Rye pulled the knife from the statue's eye and handed it back to Darcy.

"Thanks." Darcy gasped out. "That was both the most terrifying thing I've ever done, and the coolest."

"Glad to hear it." Rye chuckled, then moved further into the chamber. There was an altar, and a locked casket on top of it. Rye ran her hands over it, almost lovingly, and then whispered something in a language that none of them recognised. She lifted out a large, double-headed axe, which reflected light in a strange manner. The blade was silvery, though had an odd, rainbow like sheen to it that changed from moment to moment.

"By the Valkeries, I've never seen such a weapon." Thor breathed, sounding awed.

"You never will again. Specially made, only I can wield it." Rye swung it, making the air sing as the axe cut through it. "Come on, let's go find Atemu."

None of the guards bothered them as they walked back through the tunnels. Rye took them down a different path, which led them to a set of ornate doors, guarded by another pair of Anubian guards. These simply bowed their heads in respect to Rye and allowed them to pass.

Atemu was waiting inside, lounging on a low couch piled high with pillows, another young man leaning into his embrace. Thor and Loki stared, because the other boy looked like a softer, paler version of Atemu, with wide, innocent violet eyes.

"Hello, I am Yugi." The boy said, chuckling slightly at their faces. "I am Atemu's husband."

"Husband?" Darcy asked. "How old are you?"

"I'm actually twenty, but I understand your confusion." Yugi smiled kindly. "I will be twenty now until Atemu's task is done and another takes his place as guardian of the items that are hidden here." Yugi frowned at them. "Where is Star?"

"Where you least expect her to be." came Star's quiet voice out of nowhere. Everyone but Rye jumped as Star appeared to melt out of the shadows. For a moment Loki thought he saw black feathers swirling around her, but then it was just Star, looking pale and tired. Rye sniffed the air and growled at her.

"You went to Heimdall again, didn't you?" She accused. "I can smell the sex on you, gods, why can't I get any?"

"Maybe because you scare people?" Star suggested, smirking. Rye growled at her again. "I didn't just go for the sex." Star said, suddenly serious. "Odin has been taking more liberties with his position. He's now instructed Hel to judge the souls of children."

"What? Odin is messing with my daughter?" Loki snarled, his eyes glowing red for a moment. Star eyed him, and then looked at Rye, raising an eyebrow. Rye shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Odin is now messing with the Balance itself." Atemu sighed. "This cannot be allowed to continue."

"It will not." Rye said.

"I spoke with Heimdall, bade him to see if your warrior friends would be of help to us and then reveal what has happened." Star explained. "Once we have my cloak and Rye's whip, we bring the Avengers in, explain everything, and get to Asgard."

"We'll do a reveal of ourselves when we have the Avengers and the Aesir with us, I'm assuming." Rye said.

"Yes." Star said. "In one of the safe houses though, full wards up, so no one 'hears' us." Star replied. "Atemu, do you know where either my cloak or Rye's whip is?"

"I actually know where both are, they're in the same place." Atemu answered. "Hao and Yoh Asakura are holding onto them for you."

"Of course they do." Rye and Star sighed at the same time.

"Where are they?" Darcy asked eagerly.

"Japan." Rye replied. "We'll take the plane again, give the Avengers a trail to follow."

Star nodded and brought her hands up as Rye began to collapse. Everyone panicked as Atemu and Yugi got up. Atemu picked up Rye and place her on the sofa as Loki ran over, dropping to his knees and holding his mother's hand.

"What's wrong with her?!" He demanded.

"The way the council works... Rye takes the brunt of the punishment so I don't suffer... She and I... I guess you could say we were each other's first mate and as such protect each other... They wanted to turn us both mortal, but Rye compromised."

Atemu frowned, "Last time she did that, she was killed during the Salem Witch Trials."

"Relax... I'm not gonna die this time around... Too stubborn too besides, let the council do what they always do... Back Ani-jisan into a corner and like the animal that he is, he'll snap back and he'll rip them a new one... It never fails really... That's why Death and Chaos appointed him as the Head of the Council and King of the Divine realm in their stead." Rye groaned, rolling over as Yugi hissed at the bruises forming on her arms, and back.

"Mother, please-"

"I'm fine, Loki... You are the one I'm worried about... You should be careful least of all you harm the baby..."

Everyone jumped and looked at Loki, whose hand flew to his stomach in shock.

"Jotuns are an all Male race, appearance-wise, but are in fact hermaphrodites... But because of their stupidity, they kill off the babies they deem unfit of a Frost Giant and often times, kill the Life Giver to save the child, both of which has dropped their numbers to but a few thousand or so... You can tell the Life Givers from the Males... Slighter forms, usually softer looking faces and the ridges are darker..."

Loki blushed as Thor did the same, coming to stand beside Loki and place his hand on Loki's. Shocked and slightly disturbed by the life growing within his lover.

"So that means-"

"You'll be a father soon, Thor... Which means we need to get a move if we want to do this before Loki start's showing... I have a feeling that Odin sent Loki to the Chitauri as a whore... It was only a matter of time before they learned of Loki's ability to become pregnant and with his high level of magic, though vastly under trained, his children would be powerful and with the Chitauri training-"

"They'd build an Armada to take out the rest of the Universe." Thor stated, growling as he thought of those disgusting bug like aliens raping Loki and taking his children from him before he has a chance to look at them. "Like Hel am I going to let that happen."

Loki smacked his arm, reprimanding him for using his daughter's name in such a manner. Darcy giggled and walked over to them and plopped down on the sofa as Rye shifted into a wolf like form once more and laid her head on her lap.

"Something tells me you like that form..."

"It's comfortable... Wolves are smarter than you give us credit for... Animals in general are smarter than those of us able to our 'superior' intellect." Star stated as she opened a bottle and poured it into a bowl. "Rye, please drink this, it'll help heal you..."

"Hn..." she slipped from the sofa, limping a bit over to the bowl and lapping up the potion.

"We'll rest here for a night, gives me time to get our things ready and Rye more than enough time to heal fully. I'm sure everyone was watching what happened and are probably going to recast their votes to give us back our Demigod status... at least then we can have a bit more freedom, though still subjected to death..."


	18. Chapter 18

Star: nananannanana batman!

Loki: What?

Darcy: Batman!

"Death?" Darcy squeaked. Star rolled her eyes.

"Rye, stop being dramatic, you know they won't kill us. They'll huff and puff and then the women will remind them of who we are and they'll let us off, telling us we can't play with the mortals for awhile, and we won't listen, as usual." She chuckled. "Besides, they couldn't kill us even if they tried."

"You spoil my fun." Rye muttered, folding her arms and pouting.

"Your son is pregnant, you don't want to be stressing him out." Star admonished. "We should go, in any case. Sorry we can't stay longer."

"We understand. Just so long as you visit afterwards." Yugi said, hugging both Rye and Star.

"No worries." Rye said. "Come on, psychos, let's get to the airport."

"Please tell me we aren't going in disguise again." Thor groaned.

"We want them to find us now." Star answered. "We're going to leave them a clear trail to get to us. So, no disguises this time."

"Besides, transformations are not good for the baby." Rye cooed, patting Loki's flat stomach.

"Mother…" Loki sighed, looking embarrassed. Thor kissed Loki's cheek and put his own hand on Loki's stomach.

"Our child, can you believe it?" He whispered.

"No, but it is real." Loki said, kissing him back.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get going."

%&%&%&%

Heimdall eyed the Warriors Three and Lady Sif as they stood before him. "What news, Gatekeeper?" Fandral asked. "Why has the AllFather summoned us back."

"He hasn't." Heimdall replied. They stared at him. "I am the one who summoned you back."

"Why, Heimdall?" Sif asked.

"You have sworn to protect the realms, the innocent, do you still swear this?" Heimdall asked.

"Of course." Volstagg said, and the others nodded.

"Would you do so even if it meant going after the orders of the AllFather?" Heimdall asked. They were all silent for a moment.

"If it meant saving innocent lives, then yes." Volstagg finally said confidently.

"This is about what we have been sent to Midgard for, isn't it?" Hogun guessed. Heimdall nodded. "What do you know that you are not telling us?"

"The women you are searching for are not what they seem, they are not mortal." Heimdall said. "I am very familiar with them."

"How?" Sif demanded.

"That is between them and I." Heimdall responded stoically. "The point of the matter is those two women are integral to keeping the Balance, keeping the universe running as it should. They have taken in Loki and Thor, because the Chitauri pose a threat."

"And why is the AllFather not being informed of this?" Sif asked.

"He has, but his ambitions outweigh his caution." Heimdall explained. "I have been asked to inform you of this, and to tell you that all will be revealed once you and the Avengers on Midgard come together with the women."

"How do we know we can trust them?"

"Because I do." Heimdall said firmly. "Do you doubt my all-seeing eye?"

"No, of course not." Volstagg said quickly. "I have actually spoken with one, the one they call Star, and I feel no malice from her."

"Star is the more… calm of the two, to be certain." Heimdall agreed, allowing a small, fond smile at the thought of his lover. "Now go. There is much to be done."

They nodded and he reactivated the Bifrost, but before he sent them on their way he spoke once more,"I will will try to get you as close to where the Midgardian Warriors are gathering, do not draw attention to yourselves..."

And in bright flash of rainbow lights, they were gone...

Tony sat in the mini lab Fury appointed to him and Bruce to work from, the billionaire was currently trying to provoke the quiet man, who only flinched and smiled softly as he kept himself busy. Natasha was in the room with them looking more into those woman, raiding occult and historian sites as well as a few more radical theory sites. Clint and Steve were playing chess quietly as Coulson was left to baby sit them.

"So find anything?"

"Does the Parting of the Red sea sound familiar to you?"

"As in the Bible?" Bruce tilted his head in question.

"No... Look here..." she clicked the page she was one and moved it to the center of the room and enlarged it to show them what looked to be Star parting the Red Sea. The time date was back in the early 1900s. "It says here that the Mysterious woman parted the sea in an attempt to save hundreds of drowning passengers of a couple of ferryboats that had crashed."

"And if I remember correctly, wherever one is, the other is not far behind... Look over here..." Tony said getting up and zooming into the corner of the picture to show what looked like Rye, but what she was holding made them all stare in utter shock. "Is that-"

"They call it Anubis' eye..." Fury spoke up startling them. "It's said to be the pillar that holds not only our world, but all worlds in perfect balance. It's also said to have untold powers that could greatly benefit all or utterly obliterate us. The fact that she's even holding it proves that they can either be good or bad."

"From what I understand, Director, they retrieve these items and either place them somewhere for safe keeping or return them to the 'Divine Realm' where mortals can never tread... alive anyways." Natasha frowned grimly.

"Yes... And SHIELD is holding one of these items..."

"WHAT!" Tony and Steve jumped up glaring at him.

"We found it around the same time we found this..." Fury clicked a remote and the images turned to the New Mexican Desert, where a sizable crater sat with a mini city over it, Shield Agents could be seen as well. But what had their attention was what was in the middle of the crater, large hammer with Celtic designs carefully etched into the iron work and leather. "We'd have moved it sooner, but it seems glued into the ground by some spell. But we do have the Tesseract... The size of a Rubik Cube, but more powerful than the core running your building, Stark."

Tony glared at him, but then smirked. "Alright, so you have a magic cube that belongs to the Gods. What are you going to tell them when they ask for it?"

"That you have no idea where it is... Don't be a fool, sir..." Steve looked at him meaningfully. "We want their trust as well as they wanting ours. We don't know what that cube can do and we don't know what they are capable of doing... Everything we've researched points to the god that they are currently under contract with using their powers to aid them. I personally don't want to find out what either woman is capable of, let alone Loki."

"It's not up to me to decide whether or not the Tesseract or the hammer get returned to the rightful owners." Fury admitted. "We'll be landing in Japan shortly, get ready for a culture shock and whatever you do; don't let Rogers or Banner out of your sights..."

Rye: AND END!

Darcy: Whoa... how'd they get that thing!?

Thor: HOW DID THEY GET IT!?

Loki: Mom!

Star: RYE!

Rye: It wasn't me I swear! DX

Star: *growls*

Darcy: While Star-sama murders Rye-sama, please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Rye: X.X

Darcy: OMG! Star killed Rye!

Loki: Mommy! TT~TT

Star: Oh, she'll be fine

Thor: Star and Rye don't own anything but their insanity.

Star: And it's catching

The flight was smooth this time, Thor having been able to relax as Loki curled up beside him, dozing lightly. Star was reading while Rye was messing with some cards, showing Darcy how to read Tarot cards and how different cultures read them. But then again, Aten called a favor in for them and got them a private jet. The only down side was the flight attendants, a pair of succubi who were trying to get into Thor's pants, but one glare from Loki and they backed off in fear. It seems Jotuns were scary beings while pregnant. When they landed in Japan, Thor and Loki nearly jumped out of their skin when there was a mass of screaming women and men, with cameras snapping pictures of them. Darcy and Star had jumped out of the way in time, Rye wasn't so lucky, currently being trampled by fans.

"Uhh... Why are they doing this?" Thor whispered softly.

"Well mother said we had Midgardian counterparts... I would have to guess they believe we are them." They waved and began to walk through the crowd, pictures being taken, hands shaken and a few overzealous fans leaping on Thor for a kiss. Loki would have turned them all into a lovely ice garden, if it wasn't because Thor yelped and flailed his arms about trying to get them off without hurting them. It actually made him laugh a bit. Finally Airport Security came and began ushering the hoard off and Thor was wiping at his mouth furiously as Loki giggled and patted his back.

"Laugh all you will, Loki... But I will get you back when you are not pregnant." Thor promised.

"But it was rather amusing, though I wished deeply to turn the lot into an ice garden..." Loki admitted and Thor felt a bit better. Star walked over and Darcy giggled as she put away her phone, where she had recorded the whole scene.

"This is so going on YouTube!" She grinned. "Hey, where's Rye go?"

"GET OFF OF ME!" They jumped and looked down to see they were standing on her.

They moved away from her and helped her up as she grumbled about fangirls and breast cancer.

"Many pardons, Mother-Rye..."

"It's fine... So didn't see that one coming... Let's go." She pushed them towards the exit and into a car before telling the driver where to go.

"Aten said that our stalkers were on their way here, though he didn't see them get on a normal flight." Star sighed, leaning her head back on the head rest. "But I can assure you that they are on our tails."

"They better be... We need Hao to get them to shut up and listen to us... But first we get our shit back... But until the idiots we call the Council cast their re-vote we can't do much of anything but avoid on becoming fire. Being mortal sucks when you have our job."

"It seems very stressful, why do you still do it? Surely they will let you live out your life in peace, correct?"

"Sorry Thor, it's not like that... From what I learned during our stay with the Pharaoh. There must always be balance and the key components of that balance is the Gods on one tray and Demons on the other, in the middle are mortals." Darcy began. "And between the three are two very important links, The Messenger and the Keepers."

"And you can guess who we are just by the way we behave. Being Keepers, we don't age, we don't suffer illnesses like a normal mortal would and we are subjectable to death, but not in the sense you may think..." Star mumbled sleepily.

"Sleepy?" Rye asked, pulling her to lean on her shoulder before resting her head on hers. "You don't get this tired... and you're looking pale... They need to hurry up."

"Since when have they ever made our lives easier?"

"Well..."

"DON'T go there..."

Rye just smiled and let Star sleep for a while. She instead focused telling them about the couple they were about to meet and warned them that one of them tended to shoot first ask questions later, which Darcy, Loki and Thor figured tended to happen when you came into these two's company...

"Lord in heaven help us, never thought I'd see you two troublemakers again." Star and Rye grinned at the young looking man who was glaring down at them. He had long, chestnut brown hair and black eyes. His body language was that of an older man, one who was used to commanding respect. Standing with him, holding his hand, was another young man, nearly identical except for the shorter length of his hair.

"What is it with you people and having friends with nearly identical lovers?" Darcy grumbled, sitting up.

"Darcy, Loki and Thor, meet Yoh and Hao Asakura. They were lovers in another life and wound up reincarnated as brothers because of some god's sick idea of a joke."

"Ah, it's not so bad, I mean the whole incest thing is really kind of silly." Yoh said, smiling easily. Hao leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Feh, we have no problem with it, Thor and Loki were raised as brothers and now they've got a kid on the way." Darcy grinned at their faces.

"You know, this really shouldn't surprise me." Hao commented, giving Rye and Star a look.

"Not our doing this time, just good old-fashioned biology." Rye said happily. "I'm going to be a grandma."

"Somehow I think this is going to be a very interesting story." Yoh chuckled. "Come on, we've got your stuff ready. Any idea of when the others you mentioned will be getting here?"

"Oh, they should be right behind us, if they're as good as they like to think." Rye replied. "Try not to kill anyone today, Hao."

"I make no promises." Hao replied, flipping his long hair out of his face. They piled into a taxi that took them to a sprawling, old-fashioned inn in the suburbs of Funbari Hill.

"Been getting any trouble from the rest of the family lately?" Star asked when they stepped inside.

"No, they been leaving us alone since Hao singed what was left of Yohmei's hair off." Yoh replied. There were a pair of wooden boxes in the living room. Star sighed and lovingly touched the wood of one of them.

"Almost there now." She murmured.

"There are people poking around outside." Hao reported, sounding annoyed.

"Let them in and we'll go." Rye said, picking up one box while Star picked up the other.

"You don't need our help?" Yoh asked as Hao went to the door, grumbling.

"Not this time, not your fight, my friend. You've done your part for the universe, we will not ask anymore of you."

"Good, once was enough." Hao growled, leading in the Avengers, the Warriors Three and Sif.

"So, the elusive Star and Rye, nice to see you both face to face finally." Tony Stark grinned widely, obviously enjoying himself. "And more gods, how fun."

"Cut the crap Stark, we're here for answers, not for a social call." Natasha Romanoff interrupted, giving their targets a hard look.

"And answers you shall get." Rye grinned, sidling up to Natasha. "Do you still have that key you took off me?"

"How'd you know about that?" Natasha demanded. Rye's grin turned lecherous.

"You think I can't tell when someone's feeling me up?" She asked, giving Natasha a blatant once-over. The seasoned agent found herself flushing, which was ridiculous because she'd been given those sort of looks before, just not as… intimate.

"Come on Rye, no sexually harassing the help." Star sighed. "Close a door and put the key in it, any door will do. Turn the key and then open the door."

Natasha frowned, but did as she was told. The closet door then opened up into a hallway. "How?" Bruce asked, peering into the new hallway.

"Dimension key, allows us to move without having to actually travel." Star explained.

"Why didn't you use these before then?" Sif demanded.

"Because we wanted you to follow us." Star replied simply. "Come on, go inside. It's one of the few places that's warded enough that we can actually talk about what we're going to talk about."

"Why do we need to be warded?" Fandral asked suspiciously.

"Because, certain names have power, and we do not want the wrong ears to be hearing us speak the names we must." Rye hissed. "You spoke to Heimdall, do you trust him or not?"

One by one the Asgardians went inside the hall, silent. The Avengers followed, those with weapons clutching them tightly. "Try not to die." Hao said as Rye shut the door on them. She turned the key and they headed through the hallways to a large kitchen.

Star opened the box she carried with her and lifted cloth that was so black it seemed to swallow the light around it. She held it up to her face, inhaling deeply. "Ahh, it's good to see this again."

"What manner of cloth is that?' Thor asked, reaching out to touch.

"Don't touch, it is death for you if you touch it." Star warned, placing the cloth back in the box.

"How come you can touch it then?" Clint demanded.

"Because, little archer, it is mine." Star replied. "To anyone else to touch it means their death, for me it means I am one step closer to being able to take my true form without having to die first, which is a terrible inconvenience as you might imagine."

"Can we get on with this?" Steve asked, politely. "We came here because we were told we would get answers."

"Very well, before we do however, who do you think we are?"

"Some form of immortals." Tony answered. "You show up when shit goes down and help out, done that through all of time basically. Beyond that, we're in the dark." He shrugged.

"Well, you have what you have right." Rye said. "Star, are the wards in place?"

"Yes, they are."

"Then, it's time to get down to business."

"As some of you know, we are the Keepers. We keep the balance of power even between the Gods and the Demons. But what you don't know is that we, Rye and I are not what we seem even to the other gods. Only one among them know who and what we truly are. The reason we've led you all across the world is so that you would begin to think and realize that just because you are told one thing doesn't mean it's the whole truth... Fury lied to you. The Tessaract will not be returned to us because his superiors want to use it to make weapons that will allow them to rule the world and keep order."

Tony was on his feet, about to fly off with a sting of curses when his eyes went wide and he looked at them with shock as something came to mind.

"You led us away from SHIELD so you could tell us that even those who are trying to protect us-"

"Are also your biggest threat. Yes... I wonder, what do you do when the ones who protect you are the ones who are ultimately going to kill you?" Star wondered. "You see there's this funny thing called Chaos. Without chaos, no matter if it's good or bad, you cannot survive. This will bring you to your deaths. Deaths that are premature, unwarranted and unprepared for... Yes Death can strike at any moment, but Death always has it timed, there is a reason Death's symbols are always an hour glass with the time run out, a scythe and a robe of black. Demonized and made to be feared. Chaos, made to be nothing but discord and destructive... "

"Yes that's true... The two Key components that gave life to the universes are so demonized, it's a wonder they never want to be seen, but are always there." Rye sighed. "Be that's beside the point. The point is, SHIELD will not be able to help unless the Avengers take a stand and that means disobeying orders, being compromised, giving into your darker side and coming together as a team, as friends, as family to defend your home, the people you love and care for! As for you Aesirs, you are a flock of sheep being led to slaughter because your Shepard has become blinded and has walked you into the wolves' den! Odin knew all that Thor spoke of, that Loki spoke was true, the abuse, the threats; his sick plans to whore Loki out all because Loki was not his child!"

"What!? That's not possible!?" Sif shouted, but was cut off by the tip or an axe aimed at her throat.

"You will be silent Valkyrie... You are the bastard daughter of that slimey pig! Or did you never question why you replaced Sigyn as the 12th Valkyrie, your other half sisters? Did you ever wonder what happened to Sigyn or why a little girl is left the guardian of a planet full of death and chaos? Demons and monsters that only your wildest imagination could conjure up? Did you ever wonder why Loki remained in Thor's shadow? Not because he chose 'a woman's vocation' but because Sigyn would have been his wife had Odin not slew her and gave her daughter, LOKI'S DAUGHTER to that hellish Realm!? My granddaughter was raised by monsters and demons, viewed as ugly and frightening... Ohh I know many things that many of you do not... The worse yet is that Odin plans on breeding Loki like a whore because Loki's too powerful! His magic is not Aesir Magic, but a combination of his true father's and his true mother's..."

"What are yous saying?" Hogun questioned, trying hard to understand and listen with open ears, but seeming to fail, his mind rebelling what his heart secretly knew. "Loki chose to remain a shadow-"

"HE DID NOT!"

Everyone jumped from the vicious bellow, the room turning from stone and marble to blackened rocks and white bones as Rye's eyes turned deadly red color and ice formed at her feet before she calmed her temper.

"Star... please get me my bottle..." Rye sighed, sitting down tiredly, as Star grabbed a bottle from the shelf and three glasses, pouring the bright green liquid into the cups she passed one to Rye and the other to Loki before keeping the last for herself.

"Drink it Loki... You've spent your whole life without it... It's best to have it now for when the time comes..." She looked pointedly at his belly and he nodded, sipping the drink and blinking when it tasted like strawberries.

"You are giving him wine?"

"Ambrosia... Food of the Gods, but if Thor were to drink it or any one of you for that matter, it's poison... it'll kill you. Loki is perfectly safe as am I and Star... But as I was saying, Loki's mind is sharp, his wits are even sharper. He can handle politics, negotiations and even treaties better than Thor can. Don't get me wrong, Thor is a bright minded fellow, but unfortunately unless it's under the threat of war and battle, he's bit slow... Odin saw that Loki would be a better King than Thor and refused to allow it to happen, you all made it even easier for Loki to remain in the shadows, shunning him, mocking him... Believe me... I know everything because right now I'm at my weakest, you could kill now, but it would do you no good because only death could bring our full power out, but what's the fun in that... We like this suffering, this madness... It's what brings us peace..."

"Hmm, my love, I believe Hermes has arrived."

"Good... Allow him in..."

A moment later a man in a toga with winged sandals adorning his feet, with a golden winged helmet on his head stood before them both.

"The council has ordered that Keepers, Lady Nubia of Egypt and Lady Quickpaw of the North be granted full pardon from their punishment, an end to their Exile and permission to use their respected Treasures to ensure the balance is returned to normal and that Judgement be dealt accordingly. Also the Council of Mothers as convened and it was brought to the Council's attention that the Son of Lady Nubia is alive and well, the Council asks that the child be formally presented before the Court as the Heir of Lady Nubia. And Lord Anubis sends this..."

He put away the scroll to pull out what looked a pair of rings.

"He says that after this mess is sorted, Judgement dealt and all is as it should be, that you are both on leave until you take proper mates and these mates will be given special privileges as well as the same punishments that you both will undoubtedly will bring upon yourselves."

"Hmm... So we finally get to settle down... One Life time or Two?"

"He said that you will be able to begin anew... whatever that means..."

Rye smirked as she took the ring and smiled fondly at its twin while Star did the same.

"Too bad, Bruce... I'd have loved to drag you with me, but sadly I'm not the one for you..." Rye smiled at him, looking over to Darcy, who was crying in his arms from hearing what happened to her ancestor.

"I know... but you are always welcomed." He smiled.

"Alright, Herm, hand it over." Rye stated and the man blinked.

"What? NO! I am not going- GAAAH WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT BACK, YOU BITCH?!" He yelped as he ran from the cracks of Rye's Whip before Star grinned and lunged at him, stealing his bag. "You fleabag give that back!"

"Don't make me chomp you, Hermie!"

Rye caught the bag as Star tossed it before she turned to catch Hermes and the two rolled about fighting and name calling. Rye dug in the bag before pulling out a pair of keys and dropping the bag on the table.

"Got them! The only two Keys I allow to ever be about of my sight and reach... Star your ankle please?" Rye bent down and pulled up Star's pant leg to get to an anklet that everyone just noticed she was wearing. Once it was undone she let go and Star moved quick to get out of the room before the whole castle in which they were hiding in shook with the power that was unleashed before Star walked in grinning away.

"Now your turn and do try to land in the water this time, It's about time for another Tsunami, try aiming for a less populated area this time."

"Nope. What happens, happens, no changing it... Well minus what's about to go down." Rye grinned as Star took her Key and began unlocking a collar, a pair of cuffs and what looked like a muzzle from Rye's body.

"Why so many on her, but one on you?" Sif questioned, still shaken by earlier events.

"Because I'm not a threat... She is." Star grinned as the muzzle fell away and Rye purred darkly, eyes glowing a bright bluish green before she turned into a ball of light.

"Star, you know the plan, set it motion." And with that Rye shot out of the window vanishing in the distance as the others wondered what other secrets the pair were hiding...

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor: DUN DUN DUN!

Darcy: Fail.

Star: Nope

Loki: Wait... YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING!

Rye: Yes we did! Though it's all subtext... learn to read between the lines people! XD


	20. Chapter 20

Thor: Why do I get the feeling things are about to get messy?

Rye: They've been messy! Are you blind?

Darcy: This is fun!

Loki: Darcy, you're insane.

Star led them through the hallways. "Where are we going now?" Natasha asked.

"New Mexico, and we're going the quick way, no more time for delaying." Star answered.

"New Mexico, what's there?" Darcy asked.

"Mjolnir." Star replied.

"The AllFather will be expecting that." Hogun warned.

"And we will get to see his true colours." Star replied. "We must go there."

"And how do you know this?" Sif demanded.

"Were I in my true form I would be able to see through time, an oracle you might say. Sadly that vision is clouded when I am mortal, but I do get hints and glimpses every once in a while. We must go to New Mexico, why, I am not all together certain, but I have my hunches. And one of those hunches is Mjolnir."

"You know, you didn't actually tell us who you really are." Thor commented.

"Yes we did, you just weren't listening carefully enough." Star smirked. "It's far more fun to speak in riddles than give you the answers plainly. Besides, you'll see before the end of all this anyways, let us have our fun while it lasts."

"You and Rye are sisters though, are you not?" Volstagg asked.

"In a sense, yes. We came into being at the same time, and where one is the other will inevitably be, so in that sense we are siblings." Star explained. "Miss Romanov, I believe you still have the key." She said, holding out her hand. Natasha handed it to her. Star put the key in the lock of a seemingly random door and turned it, then opened the door.

"Hey, this is Jane Foster's lab." Darcy commented as they all filed through the door. An older man wandered in and then stopped, staring at them all. "ERIK!" Darcy squealed and ran up to the older man, giving him a massive hug.

"Darcy! What… how…?"

"Long story! Don't have time to tell it to you, but this is Thor, Loki and Star, they're the good guys, don't worry." Darcy said quickly. Suddenly a loud thud came from outside, and the ground shook.

"Well, right on schedule." Star murmured. "Outside, let's go!"

A massive, metal thing was walking through the streets. "What is that?" Darcy asked.

"It's the Destroyer. Odin must have sent it." Fandral sighed. "Why do I get the feeling you knew this would happen?" He said to Star suspiciously. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It wants Loki; no doubt we and everything else doesn't matter." Thor said. "I know the way Father thinks. We need to protect the people." As if proving his statement the Destroyer basically opened its face and set fire to one of the buildings.

"Avengers, assemble!" Steve cried, hefting his shield. Tony took his suitcase armor out and put it on. Clint and Natasha took out their own weapons. "Romanov, Banner, get the civilians out, I don't think we need the Hulk here quite yet. Barton, get high, we need eyes above, tell us if you see any patterns. Stark, you're with me."

"Fandral, Hogun, stay with the mortals. Volstagg and I will try and attack from behind." Sif said. "Loki, Thor, stay back. Odin wants you, we aren't going to let him have you though." Thor let out a frustrated growl, but Loki squeezed his arm, calming him. They watched helplessly as their friends tried and failed to stop the Destroyer.

Mayhem reigned the streets as everyone helping those flee, herded them to the far side of the town, Thor and Loki helping those trapped or corned out. Sif let out a scream as she was knocked into a building while Steve barely dodged the intense flames shooting out of the Destroyer's face. Tony hit it with his lasers only to be smacked into a car and sent skidding back a good for blocks. Loki handed off a little girl and her doll to a man before he pointed them down a safe path before he looked around to make sure there was no one else trapped or in need of aid, Thor at his side doing the same thing.

Suddenly Thor let out a shout and ran off. Loki turned quickly and saw what he'd seen; the Destroyer gearing up to attack a small group of civilians with children. Loki saw what was going to happen before it did and tried to cry out, but his throat was closed up. He could only watch in horror as the Destroyer backhanded Thor, who had jumped between it and its prey and shouting at it to stop, sending him flying like a useless toy.

Then all at once, Loki found he could scream again, and the Destroyer turned its attention to him. He slid into a fighting crouch, calling up his magic to defend himself, but then there was the boom of thunder and something came whistling out of the sky and lightning lit up the street. Mjolnir soared through the air, striking the Destroyer and then Thor was there, full armor on in all his glory and he slammed Mjolnir repeatedly into the Destroyer until it could no longer move. For a moment the shock lasted before Hogun and Fandral cheered, helping Voltstagg over to their group as the others made their way over, dirty, battered and bruised.

Thor jumped down from the magic suit of armor, hurrying to Loki and holding him tightly as Loki frantically examined him before holding him close as he sobbed in his arms. Jane, who had spotted the group when they were getting people to safety, held Darcy close and scolded her for disappearing the way she did as Erik laughed softly, saying he was just glad she was safe and sound. They were so busy celebrating they didn't notice the Destroyer getting up and its dented armor repairing itself. That is until Loki looked up and his eyes went wide. They spun around as it opened fire at them only they gasped when it something before a voice boomed out:

_"You will not harm my child! Let us take this somewhere where no one will get hurt!"_

And before they could grasp what was happening, they were surrounded in bright rainbow colored light similar to the Bifrost. Everyone gasped as their world tilted, stretched, shortened and popped before everything came back to them and they all landed in deep snow and ice. Thor stood up, shaking his head free of the white powder as he pulled Loki up, noting how Loki's skin began to turn blue before returning to being pale.

"OMG IT'S FUCKING FREEZING!" Darcy screamed out before a second blast of fire fired at them, once again being blocked.

"One moment please..." Star stated before she chanted out a spell and soon everyone was covered in fur lined clothes or cloaks. "Rye, your time as always is perfect, but I believe we have company."

Everyone blinked and looked for the black haired woman before a third blast of fire hit the barrier around them and when it settled down, they noted a figure standing at the edge of their group with a hood over their head.

"Really? I did not expect them to be so prompt..." the figure said and smirked when a fourth blast hit the barrier. "One more and it will collapse..."

"But Thor destroyed it!" Fandral cried. "We need a plan!"

"You cannot destroy something that you do not know the weakness of... All suits of armor have a chink in them that if you hit it, it will shatter like glass and allow you to kill the one wearing it." Star chimed. "And seeing as we made that pile of scrap metal, I think it's time we recycle it... It no longer recognizes us."

"Alright then... Time for a potion..." the figure grinned and everyone gasped.

"Mother-Rye! You sound different!"

"Sorry, my voice is deeper as a mortal... it's a pain really talking with such an airy voice, the only thing it's good for is singing not getting everyone to listen to me." She waved her hand and then pulled out a bottle with icy blue liquid inside.

The Fifth blast hit the barrier and shattered it, everyone moving out of the way of the blast as Rye snapped the top off of the bottle and tossed into the air.

"SPEAR FROST!"

They all gasped as giant spears of solid ice began to rain down from all directions and pierce into the Destroyer, each one getting bigger than the last and falling at such a rapid speed it was frightening. Loki was awed as one last spear fell, hitting the Destroyer right in the neck. It opened up its face once more to attack, but because the Ice was blocking all possible escapes for the flames, the armor burst open, having exploded and destroying itself.

"What witch craft do you weave woman!?" Sif demanded in staring at the pieces of the Destroyer.

"Hmm?" Rye questioned, blinking her eyes lazily.

"Ohh calm yourself, Sif. It's not like we're going to kill you. Sheesh, we went through a lot of trouble getting you hear and to trust us, why would we do something stupid now?"

"Technically I did just do something stupid... Odin knows we're here now, because I destroyed his toy... But by the time they get their army ready to march onto Jotunhiem, we'll be in the Jotun Palace, am I right, boys?" Rye grinned up into the cliff face where indeed a handful of Jotun warriors stood watching them warily.

"You planned this didn't you?" Clint asked.

"Hmm? Did I now? Don't know... Karma has a funny way of doing things, sometimes in our favor or in another's." Star snickered at the vague answer as the Giants jumped down and stalked up to them, surrounding the group before one that was heavily scarred walked up to him, his horns cracked and dull from the years of war and suffering. He walked up to them and leant down.

Loki quickly jumped before his mother and aunt, glaring at the being and it sneered about to strike, but stopped when a vicious snarl sounded behind the boy.

"You will not raise your hand to my child if you wish to keep your life, Formir!"

"How do you know my name Midgardian woman."

"Tsk..."

"As always these whelps are as smart as an Ice wolf's turd." Star sneered.

"W-What!? But- It's not possible! You both died during-"

"The war? Yes, well sorry to break it to you, love, but it takes more than a bit of cold to kill us off." Rye smiled as she pushed her hood up enough to smile at him. "Where is my mate? Take me to him now and I won't turn you all into slush. I am not the mood and the faster we speak to him the faster he can prepare to face Odin once more."

"DO NOT SPEAK THAT DEMON'S NAME!" Bellowed a young Frost Giant, glaring at the tiny beings.

"Hmm? One so young disrespecting his elders, shame..."

"You are no elder!"

Rye and Star looked at each other, both not sure if they should be insulted or humored. Thor and Loki stared in shock as the others looked ready to fight or kill the pair of women for getting them trapped here.

"Be silent, Helblindi! She is our stepmother! You will show her respect!" Formir snarled at the young giant before he turned and barked orders to the others, who quickly summoned giant beasts to them and Rye smiled as she turned to the group.

"Climb on, we have 20 leagues to travel in less than two hours if we are to have 8 hours to prepare. I will need at least an hour to scream some sense into my mate... He's an ass, but he's my ass." Rye smiled fondly before she placed her fingers to her lips and whistled a shrill note.

The Giants helped the tiny beings onto the large creatures, their hard leathery hides stretched tight over massive muscles and bones. Great big tusks jutted from their mouths as their eyes looked blank and soulless. On one creature sat the Avengers, Banner held onto Clint as Natasha held onto Steve. Tony, having to get out of his suit least he freeze inside of it and die, held onto both Clint and Steve with his suitcase between his legs, holding it tight. A Frost Giant climbed up onto it as well and carefully grabbed the reigns of the beast, making sure he did not touch the mortal least he freeze them instantly and kill them. On another beast sat the warriors three and Sif, a third beast held Thor, Loki, Darcy, Erik and Jane.

When Formir offered his own beast for the two women, he jumped when out of the snow burst a large wolf, its body was strongly built with sleek muscles and covered from snout to tail in black ice spikes, it had bright green eyes that matched Rye's perfectly. It lowered to the ground and allowed both women to climb on before standing.

"I don't care for your beasts. They are fast, yes, but not as fast of Tjal..." Rye smiled petting her friend's head. "Lead the way. And nothing happens to my group or I will make well with my threat."

Formir nodded and with one last order, they set out, traveling 20 leagues throw snow, ice and harsh wind, racing against the grains of time...

AND END!

Loki: Jotunhiem!? Mother have you gone mad!?

Rye: Ages ago, Loki, ages ago...

Jane: It's freezing and we'll die!

Darcy: It's one big permanent Winter Wonderland! Let's go snowboarding!

Star: Wheee!

Darcy: Do they have sleigh rides?

Star: Yes, down mountains of jagged rock, it's great fun.

Loki: TT~TT Mommy I don't wanna be here!

Thor: Review while I try to calm Loki... *pulls him into a hug*


	21. Chapter 21

Darcy: It's all snowy and awesome!

Thor: Speak for yourself. Please review so these women will stop harassing us

The ride was long and it was cold. The humans huddled closer together to keep warm as the Aesirs shifted uncomfortably. The only ones not affected were the Jotuns, Loki and the two psychotic women. Tjal raced alongside the herd of beasts, hardly breaking a sweat or even remotely winded. Star and Rye held onto his collar, conversing silently as they traveled. They doubted that anyone but Formir had an idea of who they were. The term Stepmother, was sort of like personifying them as Jotunhiem herself, one of the Nine Mothers.

"Well what will we do?"

"Besides driving Laufey utterly insane? Bitch smack some sense into their thick skulls and plan accordingly. We're only going to face the Aesir as a pretense of war; they will not survive another, their numbers are too low..." Rye sighed. "If Laufey is not too stubborn-"

"Wishful thinking."

"We will be able to get into Asgard and thus to your scythe... Besides I have my book here with me and I plan on using it. My ax and my whip will only be used should what is to happen comes to pass." Rye finished, ignoring Star's comment.

"Is it me who has the gift of Sight or is it you?"

"Hn." Rye smiled as she had Tjal pull up beside Helblindi, who sat over Loki's group. "How are you feeling?"

"We're fine... just gonna need some hot chocolate..." Darcy smiled softly, her lips turning purple from the cold.

"It's not much further, another 15 minutes or so..." Star assured them before pointing at a distant spire that slowly began to get bigger and bigger as well as have other spires join it.

The palace of Laufey came into being, monstrous as a mountain, beautiful like the Bifrost, only it was an array of blues and whites. Beasts far larger than the ones they rode on guarded the walls as Jotuns patrolled the gates. Upon seeing their approach, someone blew a horn announcing their arrival. The gates melted and allowed them to pass before they shot back up in a wall of ice. When the beasts stopped, the riders climbed off allowing the others to do the same, some with more difficulty than the rest. Tjal stopped before the stairs and laid down, allowing his own riders off before he stood and burrowed into the snow once more, vanishing as if he never existed.

"What business do you have Formir!?" Bellowed one of the Elite.

"The sons of the Demon are here! Along with Midgardian spoils..." Formir purred darkly.

"Don't panic... Formir's not stupid to betray me... I'd turn this planet into a dead star faster than anyone could strike the first blow." Rye murmured to the tensing group behind her.

"More of those... 'women?' You know the king forbade anyone from invading Midgard after the war..."

"They appeared here, a shining light not of the Bifrost brought them here and they were battling the Demon's Destroyer."

"What?!"

"He speaks true... they destroyed it or rather, that one." Helblindi pointed to Rye and the Elite guard leered, but she only stepped forward walking up the stairs.

The Jotuns tensed and prepared to attack, but Rye ignored them, walking still.

"Hold it right there!"

"Do not yell, I am only going to see my mate... He's of Jotun blood." She told him.

"Who would foolishly bed a Midgardian after our King forbade it!?"

"Why not ask your king?" Star chirped, smiling as she pulled her hood off, her blue-grey eyes shining with mirth and dark intent. "Let us pass, we bring news of Odin the Destroyer... You will wish to prepare for his arrival, he shall be here soon."

They snarled before grudgingly entering...

Laufey sat in the dark throne room as he often did since his fall from grace. Red orbs glaring off into space, seemingly unfeeling, but beneath his cold mask, his heart still bled painfully for his foolishness so long ago. He closed his eyes a moment to shed a tear, when the doors flew open and a guard raced to the steps of his throne.

"Sire! The Thunderer is here!" he shouted. "Along with strangers from Midgard! They even destroyed the Demon's Destroyer! And one claims to be the mate of Jotun! They say they bring word of the Demon and that he is to arrive soon on Jotunheim herself!"

Laufey snapped up at attention then, narrowing his eyes. He sat up tall and growled an order to bring them to him. If anything else, he could use Odin's own child against him...

His eyes went distant at the thought of a child, his hands curled into fists at his side as his heart ached, but he quickly shook it off and looked up at the doors as they opened up once more. In walked the Aesir and a large group of Midgardians, the mortals looking like they were about to freeze over. He ordered the doors be shut tight behind Formir and his men and to have two large fires built for the mortals so they would not freeze to death before they had their audience with him. Once his orders were carried out and the fires were blazing true, the Jotuns staying away from the flames, he turned to Thor.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Son of Odin..."

"I'm not here on my father's behalf, King Laufey... I'm here for my lover and his mother." Thor bowed deeply, placing Mjolnir on the floor before him, handle down as a sign he was not here for war or to cause war. "But I do wish to caution you and your people. Father's gone mad and means to declare war on all the Nine Realms and beyond with the help of the Chitauri..."

"Chitauri? What in Hel's name are those?" He growled.

Star walked up and waving her hands, a mirror of ice formed in the air and images of the Chitauri played on its surface.

"They are a warrior race similar two ours, but where they have Aesir like battalions, they also have Magics like those found here in other 8 realms." Thor explained. "This is Scharri... He is the Prince of the Chitauri and a threat..."

Laufey glared at the ugly creature's image, wondering why Thor would point THIS one out among the others. But he nodded never the less, burning his ugly profile to memory.

"My men tell me you destroyed your father's Destroyer."

"Not I... My mother-in-law." He smiled happily, indicating the second hooded female standing beside the one who conjured the mirror. "She was the one who brought us here and destroyed the Armored Demon... In doing so, Father knows we are here and will surely march on Jotunheim... He still fears your people as few as you are and as broken and battered as you seem. Should we allow his plans of union with the Chitauri to flourish, I know for a fact Jotunheim will be the first to fall."

"Are you threatening me, boy!?"

"No sire... I'm merely stating what I know for a fact will happen." Thor stated. "We came to warn you so you may either flee to safety or march head on and face the AllFather one last time. The choice is yours Ice King..."

"Hmm, your warning will be taken into debate, Son of Odin." Laufey stated, Thor was not known for his lying and though many doubted him, he seemed to be able to act like a proper diplomat when the need arises. "Woman, you destroyed the Destroyer... I find that very doubtful and one among claims to have a Jotun mate. Point him out now."

Rye stepped forward and made a show of looking at all the men present, frowning as she noted that there were so few now before turning back to the throne and pointing at Laufey himself. The Avengers stared in shock, Thor choked on his own spit as Loki looked up at his father, the flashes he had gotten from his mother, coming back clearer than before. Star just smiled as Darcy whistled, Erik was on the verge of fainting and Jane looked like she needed a bottle of rum.

"What mockery is this?" Laufey snarled.

"You are an idiot." Rye sighed, dropping her hand as she pulled her hood up, her black hair spilling out as she looked up at him with those intense hunter green eyes. "You do not recognize your own mate."

"Rhyg..." He stood up from his throne and quickly dropped to his knees before her. "Lady Rhyg... You- You're my-"

Rye only giggled as Star pulled her hood up as well.

"Whelp, get up!"

He looked and jumped back, eyes nearly falling from his head, "Lady Seren!?"

"Mmm, it's been so long since we've been called by our birth names..." Star purred, giggling as Laufey suddenly snapped to attention and ordered a feast be set up, the army gathered and prepped for battle and that guest rooms be set up.

Formir jumped up, smiling as he echoed the orders as soon all the Jotuns began to race about, doing as told.

"Rhyg... Is it truly you?" Laufey's voice cracked and wavered as his large hand came to rest on her shoulder and she touched him without fear or worry of being killed or frozen.

"Is this regret, Laufey-king?" Star asked calmly. Laufey looked at her, his expression pained.

"Yes, it is. War leaves thoughts of little else but that does not excuse me." Laufey said. "I treated my mate, a beautiful, sharp-tongued, wise woman, with as much respect as a breeding cow. A thousand years is a long time to think on one's sins, and how deeply I have wished that you were there, and I'd not allowed the Demon to take our son from me."

"He was a runt." Loki pointed out, still warring with the idea of Laufey as his father.

"Aye, he was. And by the traditions of my people he should have been cast out, but…" He closed his eyes. "Small does not mean weak. The Aesir are smaller than us and they were able to beat us down. Had I not been maddened by defeat I would have seen as much."

"All is not lost, my mate." Rye soothed. She drew Loki further. "Laufey, meet your son, Loki." Loki tried not to tense up as red eyes swept over him, surprised and eager.

"Loki, the Trickster?" He smiled then and laughed aloud. "I might have known. Your mother is quite famous for the pranks she's pulled in my court."

"Somehow that does not surprise me." Thor admitted. He gave Loki a little push forward, towards his father. "My father's tales about you and your kin are not kind." Thor admitted. "But I have been shown recently that my father is not to be trusted, especially with the life of my beloved, your son."

"He has done something to harm him?" Laufey's eyes narrowed as he frowned sharply.

"He intended to marry Loki off to Scharri, knowing of his ability to bear children and breed him like a common mare to create another army." Thor growled out. "Scharri and his kin were already taking the liberty of showing Loki his place, with painful beatings. They would have beaten my Loki out and left an empty shell."

Laufey's hands tightened as he looked at Loki. He did not move forward to touch, though Thor could see that he wished to desperately. "You wish us to move with you against the AllFather?"

"We know your people are few now, but we need as much help as we can get, at least until I get my scythe back." Star informed Laufey.

"And then it's game over." Rye grinned nastily. "This has been coming for centuries, but now he's seriously messing with the Balance."

"Why is this scythe so important?" Formir asked curiously.

"It is the last piece I need to take my true form without actually killing myself." Star replied. "Less importantly it is my weapon and that conniving bastard should not have his hands on it. It's too powerful for the likes of him."

"What could be too powerful for the king of gods?" Helblindi demanded. "And why does a mortal claim to be able to wield it?"

"Because, youngling, I am no mortal." Star looked to Rye, who nodded her head in assent. "Alright, it's time to speak plainly. We've given hints on who we truly are, but now is the time to stop playing games."

"So spill!" Tony called. "We're all dying to find out."

"To understand where we came from we have to go back to the very beginning." Star said. "In the beginning, there was nothing, and then the universe happened, and us."

Darcy was the first to get it, with a gasp and her eyes wide. "Oh my god, Aten told me this story, he said that when the universe began the first two beings to come into existence were Chaos and Death. You're Chaos and Death, and it is soooo obvious that Rye is Chaos, so that makes Star Death, which makes even more sense with the scythe."

"Death and Chaos, you're kidding me." Steve said bluntly. Star took out the box holding her cloak and put it on. Her skin and hair turned dead white and a pair of translucent black wings appeared on her back.

"**Do you believe now?" **She asked, her voice filled with power. Just as quickly she took off the cloak, returning to normal.

"Chaos. It explains my penchant for mischief." Loki said faintly. "I'm the son of a being even more powerful than Odin himself."

"Death and Chaos are the good guys, that's a twist." Clint muttered.

"Death and Chaos are not inherently evil, Clint." Natasha said, her voice disapproving. "Without Death there can be no life, and without Chaos, none of us would even have the potential to exist in the first place."

"But the wars, the suffering…" Steve said, glaring at Rye and Star. Star glared at that.

"We do not cause that, humans do, and all other sentient beings in this fucked up Multiverse. Sentient creatures have perverted the natural order of things, creating death where there need not be and chaos where there should be order."

"Which is why you come down and try to sort things out." Darcy guessed. "To tip the scales back in favor of Balance."

"Why not do more? You have the power." Sif said.

"There was an agreement, a long time ago, that the gods do not change the paths of human fate. We are allowed to interfere in small ways, but to interfere directly as gods and direct the path of fate is forbidden." Star explained. "What we are about to do now is very bad according to the laws of the gods, but Odin started it. They will likely try to punish us, but there's only so much that can be done to Chaos and Death. We are needed, after all."

"I didn't realize gods had rules." Volstagg admitted.

"Read the Old Testament sometime, you'll see why we did it." Star deadpanned before she sighed and removed her coat. "It's warm in here..."

"Warm!?" Jane cried. "I'm still freezing!"

"Right, forgot you humans can't handle this world..." Star mumbled.

"What do you plan on doing, Seren; Rhyg?" Laufey wondered, kneeling down so he was at least somewhat leveled with the group, it wasn't easy being 16 feet tall.

"As we said before gather everyone, either you fight or flee, it's up to you. Personally, I wish for you to flee. There's hardly any of you left and I don't want to see another of my races die out because someone decided that they were inferior..." Rye repeated. "If you choose to fight, I ask that you surrender- **DON'T INTERRUPT ME!**"

Helblindi jumped at the booming voice to leave the tiny woman, shutting his mouth without his own knowledge.

"This will bring not only Odin but also the Chitauri into a false sense of security. And Thor is right, should Loki marry Scharri, Odin will unleash all of Asgard upon Jotunheim to kill off what is left of you. You are their biggest threat." Star pointed out.

"I see where you're going with this... If they surrender, the AllFather will retreat with what it is he came for, me. And knowing him he's got my wedding all set up and all I need to do is walk down the aisle and said 'I do' but I get the feeling you have some mischief planned, mother."

"Damn right I do!" Rye grinned. "But that plan is for me to know and for all of you to stress out about!"

"Looks like your insanity is showing..." Star grinned. "And you're right, he will have you married as soon as possible. We'll use that small window of time to our advantage. I'll be leaving soon anyway, I want to be at the Bifrost landing so that when the army lands, I get taken to Asgard as soon as it closes. I'll talk to Heimdall, hopefully Odin has yet to figure out that his Gate Keeper is the one helping us stay this far ahead of him..."

"Here..." Rye passed her five keys. "These three will unlock whatever prison or who-knows-what Odin put on Heimie, this one will get you into the Vault and this one will open up the hidden vault where your scythe is."

"So what are we to do?" Steve asked.

"If Heimdall is not captured, Star will have him summon you straight to Asgard from Earth. Yes we are sending you back there, but only to pick up some others and to also allow you to properly gear up for war. Darcy, you will be doing me a huge favor because I'm not leaving lose ends untied." Rye informed her before she turned to Thor. "Thor, I'm going to do something that's considered utterly stupid, I NEED you to not panic, go berserk on anyone and most definitely NOT attack Scharri. You will be taken back to Asgard with Loki and you will be placed under house arrest under the pretense that Loki poisoned your mind and was controlling you. If I remember Asgardian weddings are 2 hours long, but because of all this chasing around, I'm more than sure that Odin will try to get it down to at the very least an hour. Hogun take this."

"Another key?"

"It'll set Thor free without alerting the AllFather. Fandral and Sif, you will take Loki to Odin once Laufey calls the retreat, make it seem that you only pretended to believe him so you may capture him. This way you four are not placed away from the wedding. Voltstagg will most likely put on vault duty because with the 'Jotun threat' to Asgard Odin will want to keep them away from the Casket. You will be there for Star and Darcy to get in and should there be anything that needs destroying, you'll take care of them. Hogun, you'll know when to set Thor free, it'll be hard not to miss your cue. And Thor... Don't let Scharri walk away this time."

Everyone stared at the pair of women, mixed looks of awe and fear on their faces.

"What about me, mother?"

"Relax Loki, you're only job here is to be the catalyst to Odin's down fall. You just look pretty for the bastard and we'll handle the rest..."

"But Scharri will want to see me before the wedding and I know he'll strike me again... i don't-" He placed his hand over his stomach.

"Shh, Loki, shh... you won't have to worry about the baby... I promise you, you will not lose this one like I lost my other one... you will be protected as will the baby."

"Your other one?" Loki breathed, eyes wide with fear.

"You'd have had a little brother, though he'd only be a half brother, if Odin had not done what he had done... Using a forbidden spell even to us, to force me into mortal form so he could marry me and steal my power and magic... Ryuk was born that day and ever since houses all my negative thoughts and emotions..." Rye stated calmly before she kissed his temple. "Come with me... Star, you know the plan..."

Star nodded as the two walked away before she turned to the others, who all nodded and paid close attention, they needed this plan to go off without a hitch or it was game over for them...

Darcy: Is it bad that I think whatever's going to happen is going to be hilarious?

Everyone: YES!


	22. Chapter 22

Jotunheim's complete surrender had come as a complete surprise to Frigga. The surprise turned to horror when she heard the cause. The Warriors Three and Sif had chased Thor and Loki to Jotunheim and captured them while devastating the Jotuns' diminished numbers. They had finally surrendered rather than all be killed by the Aesir.

Heimdall was being guarded, as Odin suspected him of helping their wayward sons keep away. The scowl on his face as she and Odin rode up to meet the warriors and their sons was terrible to behold. She tried to give him an apologetic look and glared at her husband as the Bifrost was activated, bringing the Warriors Three, Sif, Loki and Thor through.

"Release me now!" Thor bellowed angrily, straining against the bonds that held him. "Mother, please, you can't let them do this." He pleaded, seeing her. Frigga's throat closed and her eyes burned.

"Odin, please…" She whispered. Her husband did not listen. Loki was bound too, and he stared at Odin with a mixture of defiance and fear. Those green eyes glanced at her and for a moment something odd flickered in them, but he looked away and Frigga didn't see it again. She didn't think much of it, her heart was too full of fear for her sons. The Chitauri would want some kind of punishment of their own for Thor, and Loki… she shivered at the thought of Loki in their clutches.

Odin had gone mad, that much she knew. She'd once loved him, when they were younger and he'd been a good man, ambitious, yes, but good all the same. But now this, making deals with aliens, choosing them over his own blood, his own sons, for Loki was still their child, even if he did not share their blood. And now she'd discovered that he'd ordered Hela now to be judging the souls of children who had died, when they had always been given over to the peaceful realms of death, since they were innocent.

Unhappily she was bound to him, and he to her. The rules of the gods were much more strict than that of mortals, and marriages were more binding to the Divine. Loki was supposed to have a binding marriage, which meant that he would be unable to break away from that abusive insect. The thought made her blood boil; Thor didn't get all of his anger issues from his father and Frigga thought that it was high time that she reminded Odin of that. She would wait though, until the right moment.

"You're all dogs!" Thor shouted at his friends as they half dragged him away from the Bifrost. "Complete and utter stupid dogs!" He continued to curse to no end and fell silent as they approached the palace. Loki had said nothing, though he seemed to get paler as they got closer. The moment Odin had heard he'd been captured he'd gotten the ceremony ready. All they needed was Loki in proper clothing and the wedding would be on.

"Take Thor to his chambers, lock him in. I will deal with him after this wedding is done." Odin ordered. Loki struggled again, trying to get to his brother as Thor bellowed and tried to get to him. Frigga took one look at the pain-filled love in their eyes and understood what was going on between them, what had always been between them. She was more determined than ever to wrest Loki and Thor away from Odin's clutches.

"Take Loki to be bathed and dressed." Odin ordered the guards holding him. "Tell them to make haste, I do not want something else preventing this union."

Frigga slipped away as soon as she could, finding her way to the bathing chambers. She shooed away the girls attempting to get Loki into his ceremonial gear and helped him instead, silently for a while. When she was done she took his face in her hands. He looked at her, eyes soft and sad.

"I'm so sorry." Frigga whispered. "I am a terrible mother."

"You have always done well by me, and I am thankful for that." Loki whispered, closing his hands around her wrists. "Was it hard, to love another's child, especially one of a race that is so despised here?"

"No, it never was. You were my son from the moment you were set in my arms, blue skin be damned." Frigga said firmly, kissing his forehead and then resting hers against it. "How I wish for some way to stop all this." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"It will be well, mother, it will be well." Loki murmured, reassuringly. Frigga shook her head. "It will be well." Loki said again, and it sounded like a promise.

"We can't delay anymore, Odin will come looking." Loki set his jaw, his face nearly white, but his eyes blazing with fire. Frigga took his hand and the two of them strode from the chambers. Frigga couldn't suppress the shudder of disgust at the sight of the Chitauri prince waiting for them in the ceremonial hall. Loki squeezed her hand gently, and then moved to stand opposite Scharri, in front of Odin.

Loki tuned out the Ceremony, thinking back on what happened moments before.

_As was predicted, a battalion arrived on Jotunhiem, but the sight before them was one of utter confusion and pride. The unit watched as the Warriors three cut through the ranks of Jotuns while Thor and Loki helped. And then like the turn of the tide, Hugon and Volstagg lunged onto Thor, pinning him down as Sif captured Loki, quickly binding his hands and placing a knife to this throat as Fandral stood ready to fight more Jotuns. The unit took their cue to step forward and to their shock Laufey called a retreat, the remaining warriors turning tail and running as their king offered the Aesir the complete surrender of Jotunhiem, removing his crown of ice and placing it on the floor._ _Then from the corner of his eye, Loki saw his mother rush forward to kill Sif, but Fandral slew her and she fell dead before them. He would have cried and shouted and struggled, but at that moment they were pulled from Jotunhiem, the unit staying to safe guard the Ice King..._

He blinked out his thoughts as he caught the tail end of Odin's speech of Love between lovers. His stomach turned as it wished to reject what little food he had in his stomach. Scharri was grinning evilly at him, though he schooled it to look loving to the feeble minded Aesir gathered to witness the wedding. Loki bristled at the look, wishing to conjure a nice big fly swatter and smack that look off his face! Great he was starting to act like his mother had, that brought a fond smile to his lips, though Scharri mistook its presence on Loki's face for it being affection towards himself...

Hogun walked down the halls to Thor's room, the prince having worked himself to the point he fell into an agitated and exhausted sleep.

"The AllFather as ordered that I take over watch of Prince Thor." He stated.

The pair eyed the Asian looking Aesir a moment before nodding and heading down the halls. Hogun stood before the doors, making it look like he was doing his job as the lingering servants, maids and guards finally trickled away to see the wedding. Once they were gone, he took a key from his hair and opened the door, smiling at Thor. Said prince had changed his armor, used animal fat to gel his hair back from his face as he nodded his head. He had to leave Mjolnir on Jotunhiem, make his father think he had yet to prove his worth of being King. He could summon it when he wanted and it would answer his call. But the prince did have his sword and some knives on him.

"Let's go, Odin had finished the Speech of Love when I left, he should be halfway through the Oath of Loyalty now... Come." he took the key and they snuck down the halls hoping that they were not caught...

Sif dismounted her horse and walked over to the Bifrost, the two guards barring her entrance and she snorted.

"AllFather sent me to make sure that Loki has not bewitched anything or left some sort of unpleasant surprises. Move now or shall I go interrupt the wedding to report you?" She smirked when they jumped to attention and moved away. "It's best you wait at the gates of the Citadel. If anything happens, at least I will be the one to die not you."

They nodded and soon left, taking her horse with them. She waited until they were more than halfway across the bridge, having broken out into a run to avoid whatever nasty trick the Trickster had concocted. With another smirk she walked into the Bifrost and noted that Heimdall's blade was left in the center, but the Gate Keeper was gone. Cursing, she bit her thumb in thought before she smiled, an idea coming to mind. Reaching into the pouch on her hip she pulled out blue sand and began to drop it carefully in the pattern of a star and when she was done she took her knife and cut her fingertip letting her blood land on the sand watching it glow. It then exploded, filling the Bifrost with a smokey veil and she could see Laufey.

"The Keeper's not here... I cannot bring you here without him..."

"Do not worry... All will be well."

She nodded, turning to look at the Key but jumping when Rye stood before her, smiling.

"I don't need bridges... Laufey have everyone ready to march."

He nodded as the smoke began to bleed out of the Bifrost, the guards coming back. Sif quickly moved to the wall and dropped gracelessly against it as Rye sank into the floor attaching herself as Sif's shadow while the guards tended to the 'injured' Valkyrie...

Heimdall stood as still as stone, golden eyes staring into nothing, his hands and neck collared with three powerful shackles that blocked his all-seeing sight, drained his godhood and prevented him from communicating with his mothers. The room he stood in was made of obsidian and there was no light, leaving it pitch. It was dark and it was deafeningly quiet. But he didn't bat an eyelash, not in the least. But still he jumped when something touched his arm. He snapped his eyes to it only to gasp as an orb of light appeared and with it revealed a familiar black hooded figure he knew too well and loved dearly.

"Seren..." He breathed her name like a prayer as she bowed her head in a shy, but happy manner before she pulled his hands to her and pulled out a key. "That will not-"

**"Heimdall, who was it that made these shackles?"** She cut in softly as she stuck the first key in and twisted it before taking the second and doing the same to his other hand before taking the last one and doing it one last time on the collar. Once all three had been unlocked, the Keys that were given to her melted into the shackles and with a bright green flash the bindings shattered like fragile glass. Heimdall gasped, feeling his powers, come back in such a rush as well as his mothers' concerned cries, leaving him dizzy. **"Easy, my beloved... easy... We shall go when you are ready."**

He smiled his thanks, his normally stoic expression softening as he carefully moved her hood away from her face. He never feared Death, happily embraced her and she favored him with not reaping his soul. Bone white hair was revealed with solid black eyes looking up at him as blue lips pulled into a gentle smile. He caressed her face and she sighed, she missed him so much.

**"We should go, I need my scythe and you need your blade. Return to the Bifrost and open it to both Jotunheim and Midgard. Do not worry, Sif has done what I asked of her and the Bifrost is now cloaked in my magics. Odin shall not be aware of anything. We best hurry, he's about to begin his Ballad of Passion."** She informed him.

He nodded, letting her pull an arm over her seemingly frail shoulders and help him from the room. They passed guards and the like, all passed out from sleeping spells she had cast earlier. Once she got to the secret exist of the prison, Heimdall stood on his own and with one last loving look between the two, silent words of love and adoration passing from their eyes to the other, they parted. Heimdall through the passage and Star into mass of ravens...

Volstagg stood before the vault doors with two more guards on either side of him. He sighed, his stomach grumbling noisily and he whined. He was hungry and wanted something to snack on, but he could not leave his post lest the AllFather had him tarred and feathered. The guards on either side of him snarled and sneered.

"Silence your blasted stomach! How can we hear intruders if your gut can wake the dead!?" One hissed.

"Stupid oaf wouldn't know how to silence it even if he had just eaten!" The other jeered.

Volstagg, twitched. He normally would not get angry if one made fun of his huskiness, but these two were two of Odin's favorite lap dogs. Ooh how he wished to just-

"Someone's in the Vault! Sou-"

Volstagg's grin was positively evil as he grabbed the pair and smashed their heads together, rendering them unconscious as the doors to the vault opened. He smiled at the hooded figure who giggled in return.

"Lady Star... I trust you had no troubles finding Heimdall?"

**"None at all... Odin could hide him in the deepest darkest corner of the universe and I'd still be able to find him... come, I do not know what tricks that brat has planned for intruders, but the least of our worries is the Destroyer seeing as it's nothing more than a pile of scrap metal."** She giggled as he nodded, keeping clear of her and her cloak, watching in morbid fascination as where she tread, the ground blackened and crumbled away with decay.

**"Where would I hide a secret vault... hmm... ah!"** She stopped before the pedestal where the Tesseract once sat, beside it would have been the Casket of Ancient Winters if Loki had not stolen it when they fled so long ago. It seems Loki shared his mother's thieving habits as well. She took the last key that Rye had given her and stuck it into the floor.

She stepped back as the stones began to shift and move, breaking away and folding into themselves as a secret stair led them deeper into the vault and inside the room sitting on a stand was a scythe, bound in black fabric. Humming in pleasure, Star stepped forward and took it from the stand, as soon as she touched it feathered wings blacker than night burst from her back and she sighed, giggling almost evilly as she held her precious friend.

**"For far too long... Come, it's time we crashed this farce of a wedding..."** She smiled as they left the chamber heading to the Ceremonial Hall...

Steve held Tony steady as the playboy felt a bit queasy from the ride on the Bifrost. Natasha loaded a clip into her gun as Hawkeye took his bow and arrows from Coulson. Bruce stood shyly with Darcy under his arm, the brunette dressed in a black vest and low riding black jeans, a knife on her hip and her tazer on the other. More SHIELD Agents outfitted in military grade armor and weapons stood before Agent Maria Hill as she gave them strict orders from Fury to act only as rescue and cover for the Avengers. Behind the group was all the available warriors from the Jotun Tribe, Laufey materializing his ice armor over his body giving him a truly demonic and monstrous appearance as he stalked forward.

"Come... Odin will be beginning the binding rites soon..." Laufey ordered two of his guards to help the Keeper should any trouble come their way as the rest of the Jotun Army lay in wait, their act earlier was believable with the illusions his mate and son conjured up and wonderful acting on everyone's part. "Helblindi, as soon as the chaos begins you grab your brother and find Frigga. The Goddess of Marriages will guide you to safety."

"She is Odin's mate! How-"

"Stupid boy..." Rye's voice startled them as she appeared from the floor as Sif walked over to them, having knocked the guards out and tied them up to the pillars holding up the bridge above the water so they would not drown, but also so they were not in their way either. "Come on then, we're late to see Loki's wedding!"

They all hurried, wary on the way, Odin had many powerful beasts at his command and he would unleash them at a moment's notice...

Loki stood with Scharri, his hands held in a near bone crushing, bruising grip. Scharri, he grudgingly admitted, was good at making his actions seem like the complete opposite. But thankfully Fandral was his Bridegroom's Man. The blonde, he sensed, tensed and shifted a bit every now and again, a subtle tick of his that let one know that he was getting angry, a rather hard feat in itself. Odin was just finishing his final speech, the murmurs and nods of the gathered congregation being heard as well.

'Such fools. To believe so blindly... Did they learn nothing from last time? Ooh Thor hurry...' He thought worriedly as he looked from the corner of his eyes to the people and along the walls, hoping to spot Thor.

"Pay attention, Loki." Scharri hissed too softly for anyone but Loki to hear.

"I am..." Loki spat back just as quietly, forcing a smile on his face when Odin indicated them before going on to grab salts, chalks and even a specially made wine to bind them together, but the binding would not take affect without both parties saying their vows and accepting one another with a kiss. Frigga sat on her throne, a perfect poker face on display, but Loki sensed her deepening ire, could sense the ill-matched energies of the Norns as they watched over the wedding.

"- and bind them together until Ragnarok! Should anyone disagree with this union then speak now-"

A thunderous clap echoed and everyone turned to the doors to see a figure wrapped in a black hooded cloak. In one hand was a six foot scythe, its blackened blade swallowing the light as the other hand pointed to Odin.

"I disagree, Odin the Siaradwr o Wirioneddau Ffug."

Everyone gasped as Odin's eye widened with rage and his face turned a dark red to match. Loki gaped at his aunt, his jaw trying to work itself as his voice seemed too stunned to make itself known. To Scharri, it looked like Loki was in shock that they were denied. Snorting he turned to glare at the figure.

"Woman, what reason do you have to deny us, what importance is your opinion?" He demanded.

"You are not of this dimension, Scharri... You do not understand or rather, you are too stupid to understand why my opinion is so important. You see, I'm-"

"A Keeper! And as such you have no authority or power here!" Odin finally snapped, seeming to realize who she was. "And where one is the other is not far... Where is the other Keeper!?"

"Ask your men... They saw her get slain by your four warriors." Star said, tone flat and cold.

"Good, the threat is gone, and nothing will stop me from getting rid of you, Anubis can pick another pair of useless Keepers!" Odin grabbed Gungnir and aimed it right at her just as Thor, Hogun, Volstagg, Sif, Darcy and the Avengers with Rye ran into the room.

"Father! DON'T!" Thor shouted, but it was too late, a bolt of golden lightning fired from Gungnir's tip at the black clad figure, but everyone gasped when it did not hit her, but something that got before her. For a moment everyone was blinded by bright light and then smoke. It was tense while they waited, but Scharri's angered roar made them look to him only to see Loki gone. Thor's heart jumped into his throat as the smoke chose that moment to finally clear and laying on the ground, eyes wide and glazed with death was Loki.

Thor ran to his beloved's side and cradled him, trying to wake him, though it was futile to try. He whimpered and cried, before he buried his head into Loki's neck, sobbing and crying in agony as he held his dead lover. He lost not only Loki but their child. This wasn't supposed to happen! It wasn't! He looked up to Star and Rye, expecting to see them worried or upset, especially Rye, they looked unfazed by Loki's death. Opening his mouth to shout, protest, something, he gasped as Rye pulled her hood up to reveal…

"Loki!?" Shouted Odin, confused as to how he did not see through his trick.

"Hello Odin." Loki chirped, carefully removing his mother's cloak and smiling when Odin saw the armor that clad his body. The crystal like metal glittered like a rainbow under the lighting and was so light he hardly felt it on his body, but it was stronger than anything known to most sentient beings.

Fandral choked as everyone else stared at him confused, to the dead Loki in Thor's arms. Loki smiled as he walked up to his lover, gently settling the cloak over the dead Loki before Thor jumped feeling said Loki move and stand up, the cloak dissipating into snow as the Other Loki stood up. The pair stood side by side and smiled.

"Honestly the Oldest Trick in the book and yet you stupidly fall for it every time. It makes me wonder if it was wise to let you be King of the Norse Gods? At least Zeus has his intelligence..." The Other Loki sighed, sounding oddly female before suddenly his hair grew longer, face rounding as breasts grew, body becoming more shapely with round hips and a slightly bigger backside. Thor stood up and stared in shock.

"Mother-Rye..." He breathed.

"The one and only! Thanks Tawa! That went off exactly as I had hoped!" Rye giggled before looking at Odin.

"Seriously, I was here for three hours. THREE FUCKING HOURS! And you didn't notice how Loki was being oddly compliant? He did not try to run away again, or attempt to convince you yet again that this marriage should not be made because Scharri was abusing him? Tsk, even drunk off my ass, I'm still able to pick that shit up..." Rye shook her head as Star laughed under her hood.

"Seriously, you have no shame do you?" Darcy questioned as she moved to stand beside Loki holding a medium sized lock box in her hands.

"Tsk, no. Ah! Thank you so much! Set it down right here. I'll get to that in a minute." Rye grinned as Loki mirrored it. "Now then, by order of the council-"

"Odin Borrisson, AllFather of the Nine Realms and Siaradwr o Wirioneddau Ffug-" Star purred darkly.

"You are hereby stripped of your title and power until the council decides your punishment for you crimes and actions." Rye finished.

"The council has no power here! They have no power to strip me! Anubis thinks himself above all of us! And you, you are mortal women! Midgardians who were selected to play errand girls! You are no better than that fruit, Hermes!"

"HEY! ONLY I GET TO MAKE FUN OF HERMIE!" Rye shouted. "You stupid Creeper! Did you forget that Lord Chaos and Lord Death are the ones who have such power-"

"And they have not been seen since the Beginning! They have long since slipped into eternal sleep! They will not wake and will do nothing to me! I will raise my army and all others shall fall before me!" Odin growled lowly.

"That's where you are wrong Odin." Loki stated. "I've seen the others, both in mortal form and out of it. I've seen mother in action and even Auntie Star."

"What madness do you speak boy!?"

"The madness, as you claim, that I speak is this: Rylia Nubia of Egypt is my mother. Mate of Laufey Mimirson!" Loki snapped. "I'm the runt child of a Frost Giant! A child you took and raised as your own, filling his head with horrible lies about his own people! A child you wish to barter off like some breeding mare!"

Frigga gasped before she turned dark eyes on her husband, "Is this true, Borrisson?"

Odin's jaw clenched as murmurs began.

"Amazing isn't it? A simple truth from the mouth of a liar and suddenly your gleaming palace of trust crumbles like grains of sand between your fingers..." Star giggled. "It must be so infuriating... I bet Death is rolling around in a fit of laughter."

"As is Chaos... those two always seemed to enjoy the same sense of humor..." Rye grinned.

Odin snarled, aiming at the Keepers, firing another bolt of golden thunder at the pair, both moving to shield Loki and the humans.

Rye: We're evil

Darcy: I love it!


	23. Chapter 23

When the smoke cleared again, Odin gasped as large feathery black wings grew out of Star's back, the scythe gleaming deadly in the light even as it devoured it. Beside her stood Rye in armor that looked like nothing more than a form fitting tunic and leggings, her whip wrapped around her waist and her ax resting against her back while she held up a book in her hand.

**"Really Odin... I taught you that trick... what makes you think it will hurt us?"** Death sighed.

**"Don't bother sister... He's an idiot."** Chaos smirked as she wrote in her black book and smiled as a male copy of her appeared. **"Ryuk... your father... feel free to maim him, but don't kill him."**

Odin stared at the white haired male, his eyes flickering from blue to red to black as he grinned manically, "Hey Old Man, thanks for killing me while in the womb! Totally wouldn't be a Shinigami right now if it weren't for you, nor would I be the Darker half of Rye! And I have to say, she's fucked up without Star's help."

**"Somehow I feel insulted."**

**"Me too and he's a part of me... Should I see a shrink after this, Star?"**

Star chuckled at the bored tone before she frowned when Tresac roared in anger and pointed a boney finger at them, his eyes wide with rage, bloodlust and greed for power. Sputtering and spitting before he finally found his voice as his army, or rather those who were allowed into the wedding, stepped forward, prepared to attack.

"You dare attack the Chitauri!? THEN THIS IS WAR!"

**"Darcy now."**

"Got it Death!" Darcy saluted as she flipped the box open and pulled out the Tesseract.

Upon seeing the powerful relic, Odin's face looked like a bottle of red wine about to burst open. Darcy grinned as she heard the Avengers behind her gasping as well.

"Sorry, guys, but I spent enough time with these two to know that THIS and the Casket are not be in the hands of those who do not know how to use them or how to properly safe guard them. Besides just holding this is making my own magic go crazy, picture it in the hands of those oversized roaches." Darcy apologized though the tone of her voice and the smile on her lips told them she wasn't apologetic in the very least.

Fury said nothing, in fact he looked as cool as a cucumber, but Darcy could tell he was uneasy around beings that they only heard about in stories, movies, cartoons, and legends; myths that were turning out to be utterly real and much more human than the thought. Steve watched then tension around them, Tony on his right, his suitcase down on the floor, the usual red and gold color shining in the golden room. Stark glanced at him, smirking softly as he winked, a typical action that always made his heart flutter in his chest as well as smirk back cockily at the former Arms Dealer.

Natasha and Clint were in their element, poised in what looked like relaxed positions, but were ready to attack at any given moment, the assassins glanced at one another, nodding and smirking as they got ready for the fight that was about to break out as Bruce fidgeted nervously between Foster and Selvig. The two scientists were scared beyond all thought, but determined to protect their home from whatever madness was about to be unleashed.

Rye took a feather out of her hair, the others just noticing the plumage decorating her hair, and opened her book before she began writing in it smiling as Frigga jerked before she began to move, though the look on her face told them that she had no control over her body as she moved towards them and finally stopping before Thor.

**"Forgive my rudeness, but this is necessary."** Rye purred as she scribbled once more before she slammed the book shut and when she did so the world vanished before it reappeared and they were standing on a flat plain of endless gold with a white sky, bright with no sun and nothing for miles.

The Chitauri and Aesir armies were present as the last of the Jotuns appeared as well. The Avengers gasped at the change as Frigga was chanting a spell in the language of the Norns, what looked like Celtic Knots forming a collar around Thor's neck shattered and in an instant all that had been suppressed, especially the rage, came rushing up like a volcano, but Loki, the ever perceptive sorcerer that he was, moved before his beloved, cupping his face and keeping his focus on him. Thor was in Beserker Mode, but still very much aware of who was before him and though he wished for nothing more than to gorge himself on blood and death, he did not dare lay his hands on Loki, his beautiful Loki.

"What are you doing here, Laufey-King! Jotunheim has surrendered!" Odin barked.

"And you foolishly left yourself to allow not only Mortals, but even the Creators to infiltrate your Golden Halls!" Laufey spat in mock disgust. "If not because I knew of their plan, I would have foolishly charged in blind, but thankfully my mate informed me otherwise."

"Mate? What mate! You mate has been dead for over 1000 years!" Odin hissed.

**"No. I was dead for only a minute... though that wasn't death it was more like a quick nap... "** Rye shrugged her shoulders before grinning. **"And Odin... Look around. Do you not recognize this place?"**

Everyone did as she suggested, blinking in confusion of the importance.

**"This Odin... This is where Death and Chaos were born... This is the Cradle of Life... Beautiful isn't it?"** Star purred. **"Ah, how wonderful it is to be back here and even more wonderful that this war will create a new universe, new life and also more death... A wonderful cycle that will never end as long as there is balance and as long as We keep it going..."**

Darcy then walked up to Star who took the Tesseract and like a rubix cube began to twist it before she smiled and tossed it into the air where it burst into nothingness and suddenly fields of grass and flowers appeared around them, streams, rivers and lakes, mountains and the sounds of life, animals calling and singing. Darcy gasped in awe as did the humans before they jumped when out of the ground appeared black portals and out stepped Anubian-like fiends, wolves and seemingly normal humans.

**"You declared war. You shall have it, but know this, Tresac... You will be judged and you will be punished. As for you Odin. You will also share his fate, but don't worry, even we are not foolish enough to kill you it would affect the balance and I rather not deal with Lucy's children running amok."**

That brought laughter from the creatures that appeared as they moved off into the forest, pulling along the doctors and those who were not fighting, only one stayed beside Loki, who was keeping Thor focused on him, though he was still in full blown Beserker mode. Darcy flipped her knives into her hands and took a stance that was similar to Rikku's from Final Fantasy, smirking as she bounced to a beat only she could hear. Bruce was still fidgety, worrying about Darcy, but also the others before Odin let out a roar of anger, firing once more. But instead of the bolt of lightning going for Death and Chaos as they had thought, it veered off, going through Ryuk, who screamed in agony, which in turn caused Chaos to echo it, the sky turning blood red as it happened, and aim for Loki.

Everyone gasped as it hit a wall of ice and when the ice melted a very Jotun Loki stood before them, his blue skin glowing eerily as his red eyes matched the sky perfectly. Growling low, he gave the command everyone waited for.

"Siaradwr o Wirioneddau Ffug, this is the end... Suffer as you have made others suffer..." He held up a hand and when he dropped it, the Jotuns roared and raced forward, SHIELD Agents rushing in as well, the fiend picking up Loki and moving him up onto a large rock formation with three elderly women sitting on it. The women cooed and fawned over him as the fiend sat on the edge, eyes wide with delight and hunger, knowing that its master would allow them to gorge, it's been so long, but soon they would gorge...

Thor tore through his own men, breaking arms and legs, but never killing them. No, death would come for the Chitauri! They will suffer for their transgressions! His senses were heightened, focused and sharp even as his vision bled red, his blue eyes paling into a grayish-silver as the redden heavens let lose their fury at the young Thunder God's call. Sif cut her fellow Aesirs along tendons and muscles, causing the most damage without killing them, vaguely aware of the Midgardians pulling the injured off the battlefield and treating them. Fandral was to her right, the blonde living up to his title, not only was he handsome, he was quick, agile and quite precise in his attacks. Hogun was her left, the grim male throwing little needles and darts into pressure points and never endings, knocking or temporarily paralyzing their kinsmen as Volstagg helped to carry them off field.

Tony flew overhead, firing at the Chitauri as they used their magic to summon air crafts and give chase. He cursed foully as Jarvis gave him a read out on the damage he just took as well as how long his power core would hold out if he used one of his suit's trump cards. The stats didn't look good. Steve shouted orders even as he shot down the Chitauri, using his shield to bash Aesirs out his way, gasping when Helblindi landed over him, shielding him from a barrage of magic attacks, forming a wall of ice around them before he roared, the ice shooting out like a porcupine launching its quills. Standing up he formed two sickles out of his arms, the Aesir avoiding him like the plague.

Distantly, he recalled Star telling them that the Jotun's touch was deadly to Aesirs. Their skin was too cold and caused an instant necrotizing frostbite to spread over their skin like blood in the water. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Darcy catch a Chitauri about to ram his spear into his chest.

"Hey Cap! Pay attention, ne? Can't be protecting you since Rye's still down thanks to senior asshole." She grinned before jumping off the corpse to the next one, slitting his throat and driving her blades into another's heart, making her way back to where Star and Rye were, the dark cloaked figure not touching the other.

Natasha gasped in pain as she was slammed into the floor, a Chitauri snarling in her face as he laughed darkly at her, his hands trailing down her body in an unwanted manner, her eyes widening as she pulled out a pistol from seemingly thin air and putting two bullets in his head, standing up and putting two more to be safe as she glared at the others around her. She didn't like being COMPROMISED!

She threw bombs, slit a few throats, broke some necks and broke more than enough bones to make the Aesir worship the ground she tread, stopping beside her comrade, Hawkeye, who kept his eyes locked on Odin, but fired his arrows, switching out the various modes they had, trying to find one that would do the most damage, without batting an eyelash or looking away.

"Stark, on your six! You got three more fliers and they look like they got some heavy artillery! Rogers, behind you! Coulson! Fall back, the Jotun need a break, fall back!" He called the retreat as they slowly disengaged the battle. Thor snarled as he lost sight of Scharri in the madness, coming to stop beside Darcy as she flipped through Rye's book, looking for something anything to use to help the woman.

**"Relax Daughter of Sigyn..."** Death whispered, holding onto her scythe with a tight grip, her breath a bit raspy as if she found it hard to breath, but otherwise showed no signs of moving. Heimdall was not far away, cutting down friend and foe alike, keeping them from harming his lover and her friend.

"Ah! I found a spell! But... No. I can do this!" Darcy snapped, determined to be of more use than a thief and a would be assassin. Reading it once to make sure she got it, repeating it in her mind just to be safe before she placed her hands over the glaring red wound in Rye's stomach before she began the chant.

At first nothing but when she felt a pulse from the body beneath her hands she stopped and watched as Rye stood up slowly, shaking her head.

"Are you alright?" Darcy asked.

**"That... actually hurt. Now I'm going to break his fraggin' face!"** Chaos was mad.

**"Then I suggest you even the playing field. Show them why they should never draw us out..."** Death cooed, smiling wickedly.

**"Only if you clear the field. Gather the souls and move them on. No need to have them linger where they do not belong."** Chaos pointed out before petting Darcy on the head. **"You're pretty good at that... I wouldn't expect any of this from you had I not know who your foremother was. Go join Loki; Scharri will try to get to him. Keep my book with you."**

Darcy nodded and took off to where she had seen Loki. Thor snorted as five large bolts of lightning hit the center area of their war grounds, forcing both opposing sides to back off and retreat. Odin snarled in rage as he tried to command the skies, but sadly they did not heed his command and that angered him even more. Once the field on their have was clear, Thor allowed the bolts to return to the heavens, growling as he searched the Chitauri for their cowardly prince.

**"This is your last warning Borrisson..."** Death sighed, always the voice of reason between the two of them. **"Do not make your punishment worse."**

"I am not a fool! Death ad Chaos would never stoop so low as to live as mortals! You are nothing more than little girls playing with a magic book! You have no power! You are no threat to me!" He yelled. He hefted Gugnir and charged them, but Death's scythe met his staff.

"**Mortals are our children, and what parent would not help their children?" **Chaos said quietly. **"We do not like to see them suffer needlessly, so we choose to live among them, our consciousness split to play both roles."**

"**You deem the mortals beneath you, but there exists the fact that if it weren't for them you would not exist." **Death added, easily parrying the blows Odin was trying to land.

"What foolishness is this?" Odin demanded. "I am a god, no mere mortal has created me!"

"**Do the gods create man or does man create the gods?" **Chaos asked. **"The answer is that a circle has no beginning. Time exists only in certain ways and it's truly as the Doctor said, a big ball of timey-wimey mixed up stuff. We don't expect you to understand." **She added condescendingly. **"Last chance, end this now, and your punishment will be less."**

"None will punish me!" Odin roared, charging again. Death and Chaos sighed.

**"Some children just never learn..."** Death mourned.

**"That is when we stop scolding and bring out the corporal punishment..."** Chaos shook her head, both women wearing pained expressions. **"And he had so much potential too..."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy: Talk about your cliffies

Rye: Yes.

Thor: You two like to drag everything out.

Loki: It's what makes the stories so addicting! When you think it can't get any better it does!

Star: Plus it's fun to mess with people

Rye: I agree, it's fun to mess with the readers.

Star: They can't do anything about it, because they don't know where we live!

Loki: Well by now you know the deal! Review pretty please!


	24. Chapter 24

Star: Dundundun!

Rye: Ah! War is so fun! Isn't that right guys?

Loki: I want to kill something!

Rye: Huh? Hmm... I guess I can let you have some fun! Well hop to kangaroo! *shoos him off* By now you all should know the warnings and disclaimer.

Loki watched the battle, red eyes half-lidded and seemingly bored. In truth he was waiting, waiting for the one who would be searching for him, and whose blood he longed to spill on the ground. He looked up as someone ran up, but relaxed when he saw it was Darcy.

"Hello Darcy." He said calmly. "How goes the battle?"

"Our forces seem to be beating them back, but it all hinges on Chaos and Death defeating Odin." She gasped out.

"They are far older, far more cunning than Odin, they will win in the end." Loki assured her. "Why are you here, my friend?"

"Your mom and aunt told me to come here, help you out. Apparently you're bitch of a fiancé is on the prowl for you." Darcy answered.

"I wish to deal with Scharri myself." Loki growled. "I want him to pay for what he's done to me, and what he would have done to me."

"Yeah I figured." Darcy shrugged and sat down, letting the three old women chatter over her, playing with her hair. "But, always good to have back-up, right?"

"You are correct." Loki admitted. He stiffened, hearing something coming towards them. He conjured a spear of ice, styled like Odin's Gugnir and stood, waiting, appearing casual. Scharri made his appearance moments later, leering up at Loki.

"You're even uglier like this." The vile creature commented, laughing nastily.

"That is rich coming from someone who looks like something I'd squash beneath my boot." Loki replied pleasantly, leaning on his spear. "Perhaps I should, shrink you down and then step on you." He tilted his head, considering his fiancé. "No, that would be far too quick a death for the likes of you."

"Enough of this." Scharri spat. "You will come to me willingly, or your punishment will be most severe."

Loki moved, a blur of motion and rammed the butt of his spear into Scharri's head before retreating back to his rock. "It may have escaped your notice, but I am not afraid of you or your threats." He growled.

"You will be taught." Scharri hissed, shaking his wounded head. "I will beat you until you beg me for mercy, until you are but a shell of your former self." He grinned nastily. "And then I will take you, and have the delight of knowing your first time was agony."

Loki laughed harshly, grinning wildly. "What makes you think I am a virgin?" Scharri stared at him, hideous mouth open.

"You dare?" He demanded. "You were meant to be mine!"

"And I will not be kept." Loki spat in return.

"Who was it, tell me so that I can destroy them in front of you." Scharri demanded.

"You're still operating under the assumption that I will listen to you." Loki said, sounding bored. "What do you think Darcy, shall I tell him who I have promised my body and soul to?"

"Don't know, not sure he can handle the truth." Darcy said, a grin working its way across her face.

"You're probably right." Loki agreed, loving the way Scharri got angrier and angrier with each passing second. "But I suppose I will tell you anyways. The man that took my virginity, the man that I have pledged myself to, is none other than Thor himself."

"You are a sick creature, aren't you?" Scharri demanded, sounding disgusted. Loki merely raised an imperious brow.

"I care not."

"Well, this just means that you get to watch your precious brother die." Scharri said, grinning cruelly.

"I think not, because I will have killed you long before you ever meet him in battle." Loki said, and then launched himself at Scharri.

The Chitauri prince didn't have time to react. Loki was once more a blur a movement, but instead of being hit with the spear, Scharri was kneed in the face by Darcy. The human girl landed before him and Loki, knives drawn and ready. Loki smiled fondly, seeing his sweet Sigyn in Darcy, but shook his head clear and watched as the bug stood once more, shaking his head.

The old women glared down from their perch, the frowns marring their faces frightening as their eyes remained shadowed by hoods and long graying hair. Loki looked up at them and they nodded before he nodded as well, twirling the spear in his hand, feeling a sense of familiarity with the weapon. He swung it in a wide arch, the jagged spearhead cutting deep into the Chitauri's face, a sickly greenish-yellow trickle of blood formed before it flowed more easily.

"Disgusting, even your own blood is polluted..." Loki spat.

"Be silent, Loki..." Scharri hissed. "You're nothing more than a brood mare... you place is on your back, your legs open and your stomach fat with my children!"

Darcy made a retching sound and Loki's face twisted with the same repulsion. His stomach would be fat, but not with this bastard's child. He closed his eyes, focusing his senses on the tiny life form growing within his womb, a gentle smile on his face as he snapped his bloodied eyes open and glared at Scharri, startling him with the look.

"You are right... my place is on my back, but it is not beneath you... Thor is the only one allowed to see me in such a position. Allowed to fill my womb with his seed. Only his children will be borne of my body... I am Loki and you, Scharri, shall not capture me again. There is a reason my mother named me Air!" He vanished from sight.

Scharri spun in place, trying to spot the Jotun born prince, but screamed in pain when the spear met his shoulder, snapping off at the base of the blade before the shaft was brutally swung into his face. He choked on a few teeth, turning over and spitting them out as he growled in anger. The ice melted under his magic before he formed a whip of flames and snapped it at Loki's feet. The yelp of fear and slight pain made him grin with sick pleasure. It would seem his rebellious bride-to-be was more vulnerable to flames in his current state.

Loki growled at him, his arm moving to protect his unborn babe before he gasped as the fiend his mother assigned to him landed before him, snarling viciously, eyes glowing demonically before the air stilled and everyone looked towards the cause...

Death cooed gently as she ushered the orbs of various lights towards a gate as Anubis stood, his canes in hand, mouth set in a firm scowl and his eyes narrowed into slits. The Egyptian God was there to personally see to these souls punishment for the trouble they would have caused, the lives they would have stolen. Once the last soul passed through, he bowed deeply at the waist, arms crossed before he stepped back and vanished into the darkness, his army stepping forward, hidden by the forest of the Cradle.

**"There, my dear sister... The field is clear."** Death smiled, knowing her sister was about to unleash hell.

**"Then I shall teach them a lesson..."** Chaos grinned manically, holding up her hand and a black glass ball appeared in it. **"Come my children! NIGHT RAID!"**

The orb was then smashed into the floor, at first seemingly nothing happened and Odin began to laugh. Both his and Tresac's combined army made to march once more, but stopped when they noticed that the area was swiftly becoming dark. They seemed to become that somehow it went from day to night, but how was that so? Surely no more than three hours have passed since the start of this battle? Someone pointed out the moon, full and large, so large it looked as if one could touch it! But then it began to bleed a ghastly red, dark and ominous before it hid itself away into the darkness of the thick clouds that rolled in. All light was gone. The darkness so thick they could hardly see the man before them let alone their own hands before their faces.

They shifted restlessly, tense as all the sounds of the forest seemed to screech at them and then it was utter silence. The hair on the back of Odin's neck stood tall as his single eye widened with shock as the howls of wolves, fiends and Weres alike rang out in one voice, a single harmonious note that ushered in a terrifying silence that was quickly shattered with the demonic snarls and growls. Scream of agony and death rang out while the deep drumming of running feet added to the crescendo. The sweet melody of flesh tearing and bones breaking brought a bought of insane laughter from Chaos's lips.

During this madness the Jotuns cowered, their eyes able to cut through the darkness much like Jotunheim's darkest most terrible snowstorms. They watched the seemingly weak creatures race between their people and tear through Aesir and Chitauri like hot metal through ice. The humans shivered in their places, jumping and screaming as they felt blood spray onto them, some getting sick from the sounds and feel alone. Black Widow and Hawkeye stood back to back, eyes closed and trying their best to drown out the sounds, holding one another's hand tightly in assurance that the other is there and in prayer that they would live. Steve and Bruce hid beneath the shield, the doctor doing his best to keep his heightened sense of smell under control.

Tony flew overhead, Jarvis recording everything using the inferred and night vision options while Tony tried to look away from the sight before him, wishing he could erase it from his memory. The Warriors three shifted nervously as Sif knelt so her head was between her knees, she felt dizzy and nausea. Scharri snarled in anger, his eye sight dimmed down so he could barely see, but he could still see Loki. He roared and attacked, but the fiend that had landed before him lunged forward. He growled out a spell and with his summoned sword, rammed it into the beast's chest, killing it instantly.

Darcy gasped at the pained yelp and quickly used a spell she memorized to give her a clear vision in this darkness and saw Scharri move in on Loki, who was trying to keep out of his reach. She jumped onto Scharri's back, about to drive her knives into his shoulders, when he vanished in mist. Cursing, she spun around only to be kicked in the ribs harshly, screaming as she felt something crack in her left side before she bounced of the rock face, her head hitting the stone with a dull thunk. Loki cried out for Darcy, but he could not worry about her for long because he had to evade his so-called fiancee. Scharri threw Fireballs blindly, not even they could cut this thick darkness.

Loki threw knives of steel and ice at the insectoid, kicking him away when he got to close until the bastard got a lucky hit on his back, knocking him to the ground. Loki summoned up soft moss to protect him and the unborn child he carried, softening his landing. He slowly sat up, the hit leaving him dizzy and the sudden movements making him weary with nausea. He shook his head and tried to stand, but as soon as he was on his feet, he felt hands grab at his throat and slam him into the cliff side. At the same time the darkness bleed away as the wailing howls greeted the still red moon, who soon softened her glare into a a pale white stare, impassive as the stars dotted the skies as well, showing all who lived the blood soaked battle field, the torn limbs and bodies of the Chitauri, the maimed Aesir who screamed and begged for Death to end their suffering.

Loki chocked out a cry for help, his feet trying to find purchase as his hands clawed at Scharri's.

"You thought you could beat me? Stupid whore..." Scharri growled, squeezing tighter on Loki's neck, earning a pained gag as Loki began to choke on his own spit and mucus. Red eyes rolling into his skull as he began to struggle less and less. "You will wish that I killed you hear and now when you wake up and find yourself on you back with your legs spread for me as you should have been!"

Loki started to go limp, darkness stealing his vision and thoughts until sweet air suddenly rushed down his throat as he felt to the moss covered floor. He laid there choking and sobbing as he felt sweet relief flood him, almost retching from the shock to his body. When he felt he could move without getting sick, he dared to look up. Night stole over the sky, the moon and stars bright and chasing off the darkness. He saw a flash of light and looked to see Thor wielding Mjolnir, could hear her ringing with thunder and vibrate with lightning. She was angry and she let her voice be heard.

Scharri snarled as he used spells to block, summoning a sword to battle the Aesir Prince, shouting and cursing at the silent prince. Loki gasped, Thor was anything but silent, he dodged the blows, but missed his own, his blue eyes were silver and Loki knew that not even he could draw him back at this point. He stayed out of the way, not wishing to be on the receiving end of such anger. The duo waltzed around, Scharri realizing he was getting nowhere and fast. Chancing a glance, he spotted Loki over Thor's shoulder and a wicked plan formed in his mind as he set up five clones of himself and jumped out of danger, summoning a spear of stone from the earth and hurling it at Loki as the five clones moved passed Thor to thrust their own spears into the Jotun Prince.

Loki gasped, his mind blank with fear, his body numb with cold dread and paralyzed to the spot. He opened his mouth to utter a spell, a scream, something but his throat had seized his voice and refused to set it free while his arms grew minds of their arm and wrapped over his stomach, a futile attempt to protect his and Thor's child from death. He closed his eyes waiting for death, but it did not come and he slowly looked to see why only to hear a scream.

The scream that tore across the battlefield was filled with agony, sorrow and utter heartbreak, shrill like a banshee's screech and chilling like a ghoul's wails. It took seconds for Loki to realize it was his own voice as he tried to catch Thor. Thor choked on his blood, several holes in his chest where the spears pierced him through. The scream seemed to have stilled the fighting or was it that Loki's sole focus was on his dying lover, even as he fruitlessly tried to heal him.

"Thor! Thor, please! Stay with me... Look at me... Thor-"

Thor only gave him a smile, tired, but full of love and adoration. He reached up a hand, tangling it in Loki's hair and pulling him down for a kiss. No words needed to be said, the look in his eyes said it all. Loki cried as he felt the lips on his still and felt the last of Thor's breath pass over his lips, his heart stilling beneath his hand. Thor stared at him, his eyes opened still, but not glazed with death. Loki sobbed into his lover's chest, ignoring the chaos and danger around him, he was grieving. Up on the cliff side the old women frowned, their hoods pulled back to reveal empty eye sockets. The dark spaces glared chilling holes into Scharri's back, but he was unaware of their stares. The three looked up as one towards Death and Chaos, closing their eye lids and shaking their heads before slowly fading away, leaving behind a piece of fruit, a golden apple...

The scream startled them all and they all turned to see where it had come from, it was not the typical scream of war, but one of utter heart break. Chaos gasped, clutching her chest and Death did the same, both sending murderous glares at Odin. The Balance was tipped! They needed to end this now before all was lost!

**"Tend to him... Do not touch Loki..."** Chaos ordered before she clapped her hands above her head and vanished. Death nodded and flew over to Loki, landing silently behind him as he kept grieving.

"I told you he would die before you, Loki..." Scharri jeered. "But not to worry, we can cut off his head and mount it on the wall of our bedchambers... He can watch as I make you my whore... Isn't that a lovely thought?"

Loki stilled, his sobbing dying and then silence. Slowly he sat up, his red eyes darkening as his form began to break up into mist and finally he was gone from sight. Scharri gasped and spun around looking for Loki, but the younger male could not be seen. Death smiled darkly as she gently picked up Thor's body and flew up to the Cliff top. Setting him down and taking the Apple, She set it in his hands and stood up tall.

"See the madness you have caused, Odin? Your selfishness just robbed you of your only son..." She whispered, but it sounded as if she were shouting with the thunder.

"No... No! MY SON IS NOT DEAD!" Odin shouted.

**"Then what is this laid out before me? Surely not an illusion... Where is the thunder? The lightning? Why does Mjolnir not sing?"** She questioned, her head lowering as her lips pulled into a frown. **"The Balance is Tipped, Borrisson... And you are the one at fault... See what you caused."**

She tapped the butt of her scythe on the floor, the everyone vanishing and being replaced with images of various worlds, homes, cities and kingdoms alike being attacked, burning to the ground as the foulest demons and monsters ravaged the lands, killing without thought, eating and drinking to their gluttonous content, raping whoever was unfortunate enough to catch their fancy. Asgard was being bathed in a sea of red while Jotunheim was being turned into nothing but rock and ashes! Earth was being turned into Holocaust nightmare! Planets, exploded, Stars shrunk in on themselves, black holes forming and appearing all over the universe, innocent lives being destroyed and wiped out of existence!

Death closed her eyes as screams and cries reached their ears, children begging for their mothers and fathers, infants screaming their heads off, women begging for mercy, men screaming the names of their loved ones, dying in vain. It was too much, too loud! Odin covered his ears and tried to drown it out.

"ENOUGH!"

**"NO! THIS IS WHAT YOU BROUGHT ON US ALL! THERE MUST ALWAYS BE BALANCE! YOU TIPPED IT AND NOW WE ARE ALL TO PAY FOR YOUR COWARDICE! YOUR SELFISHNESS! YOU INSOLENCE! YOUR GREED COST YOU A SON! BUT ALSO A KEY COMPONENT TO THE BALANCE! THOR LEFT NO HEIR! HE DID NOT PASS HIS TITLE OR POWER ONTO ANOTHER! VALHALLA IS IN RUINS! YOU STUPIDLY BROUGHT RAGNAROK UPON US ALL!"** Death screamed, her voice deafening with the anger and rage of a million mothers, her black eyes bright with her fury as her body broke up into a mist as her wings spread wide. **"You doomed us all..."**

Tresac stared in horror as even his home world was over run, his people being slaughtered, buildings in ruins, rivers filled with blood and corpses! What remained of his army gathered around. They cast a group spell to get them home, in vain hope to save what they could of their people. SHIELD Agents gathered up together, the Avengers joining them and Heimdall sent them on their way to Earth, though it was futile. Aesirs gathered and joined the Jotuns, Jotunheim was gone now, but they would try to save what they could of Asgard. Heimdall looked at his beloved and bowed his head as they vanished. All that was left was Odin, Scharri, the Warriors Three, Sif, Darcy, Frigga and Death.

Scharri stared impassively down at the destruction and scoffed.

"So what? They cannot reach us here..." He smirked, but gasped in pain when the wind flew by, cutting his left side deeply, then across his chest and down his back before it stopped, stilling.

"Fool..." Frigga hissed, walking up to him, her eyes a bright gold. "You know not the powers of Hell... Even the Cradle is not immune. Once all else is gone, Lucifer shall come to us here. He will take over and use the Cradle to create his own 'Life.' A sick, twisted nightmare of endless death, suffering and darkness..."

"There is a reason Death and Chaos chose to be mortals..." Hera suddenly appeared, eyes a solid brown. "They work both ends of the scale. They keep us all equal."

"There must always be a balance or there is nothing but death and chaos..." Bast purred, the feline Goddess glared at him with bright blue eyes.

"Balance is key..." Kali nodded, her eyes brilliant crimson.

More and more Goddesses appeared and finally Chaos reappeared, but she was in mortal form once more and holding a box. She set it down and tapped something on her neck. It moved and suddenly a young child climbed from her back, and moved to sit before her.

**"This is Pandora..."** Rye told them.** "She is mine and Star's first Daughter. I was her sire and Star was her dame. We knew that to raise her would be cause a tip in the balance, after all Death and Chaos need Two bodies instead of One. This box, the first of many powerful and ancient Relics we created was tasked to Pandora to guard. When Odin stole Death's Scythe, when he knowingly used my son, when he foolishly started a battle that would end horribly no matter who had won; He unleashed the evils We the Keepers worked tirelessly, endlessly to capture and seal away... Many of our dearest friends are dead and dying! Hao! Atem! The Doctor! Yugi! And Yoh! People we know well and love dearly are gone... Pan is too weak now to close this box... And the only way to close it is if the Harbinger and Savior are sealed within it... The good thing is... I passed on my title..."**


	25. Chapter 25

_"This is Pandora..."_ Rye told them. _"She is mine and Star's first Daughter. I was her sire and Star was her dame. We knew that to raise her would cause a tip in the balance, after all Death and Chaos need Two bodies instead of One. This box, the first of many powerful and ancient Relics we created was tasked to Pandora to guard. When Odin stole Death's Scythe, when he knowingly used my son, when he foolishly started a battle that would end horribly no matter who had won; He unleashed the evils We the Keepers worked tirelessly, endlessly to capture and seal away... Many of our dearest friends are dead and dying! Hao! Atem! The Doctor! Yugi! And Yoh! People we know well and love dearly are gone... Pan is too weak now to close this box... And the only way to close it is if the Harbinger and Savior are sealed within it... The good thing is... I passed on my title..."_

Odin stared at her in confusion, how could she have passed on her title if she just admitted that Pandora was not raised to take over her Position? He also wanted to know who the Harbinger was and who was the Savior, though in the back of his mind he knew and he hoped he was wrong. Death closed her wings over her body and appeared beside Pan. The little girl had rich curly brown hair and the stormiest blue eyes around. She was pretty little thing, but she looked worn and sick. He power coming from the box all those locked within. Bending down, Death pet her daughter's hair, making her smile at her and sigh in content, feeding on some of her mother's energy.

**"You know what I must do, my love..."**

"Of course, beloved... As I said I have passed my title. I have no regrets." Rye stated before she pulled her whip from her waist, snapping it around Odin's throat and yanking him to her.

Odin growled and braced himself back. He smirked as he felt her pull again, she was strong, but not strong enough to pull him as she did the first time. Rye snarled, letting her hand go slack before with both hands she yanked him and he feel forward another two feet.

"Pan, the box..." Rye told the girl.

She nodded and walked to it, pulling the lid up. The Goddesses formed a ring around them as Scharri scoffed, summoning a sword as he strode forward. Frandal and Hogun rushed him, blocking him as Volstagg lumbered over to stand between the bastard and Pan. Sif stood behind him, eyes narrowed as she and the other two glared him down, daring him to make a move.

"I'm sick of this... Out of my way, you peons! I have better fish to fry and a wayward wife to educate..." Scharri snarled darkly.

"Over our dead bodies... Thor was our friend and brother... We will not allow you to go after Loki!" Sif roared, rushing him as Hogun and Frandal did as well.

Odin growled as he braced himself again, grabbing Gungir tight as he glared to his wife.

"Woman what do you think you are doing!? Help me!"

"No... You are beyond Help... We are the Mothers, we are blessed and cursed to know what the future holds. We are forbidden from saying anything, from changing what the Norns have weaved. And they have passed their judgement." Frigga stated plainly, her tone unforgiving and cold.

The other goddesses bowed their heads glowing brightly. Death nodded her head, spreading her wings once more while she raised her scythe. Scharri growled, casting a blinding spell he shoved passed the warriors and Sif, his sword ready to strike the child. Rye gasped, turning her attention towards Scharri, allowing Odin to yank her towards him at the same time he thrust Gungir into her stomach and out of her upper back. Odin chuckled before he gasped in pain. Glaring down at Rye, she smirked as her eyes dulled and life left her, a small dagger was embedded in his stomach.

"Bitch..." He growled.

Death snarled low as she swung her blade, cutting through Rye's body at the same time Scharri intended to drive his sword through Pan.

"Spear Frost."

Odin, the Warriors and Sif gasped as thousands of ice shards began to rain down on Scharri, hitting him all over, getting bigger and bigger the longer they fell until one last shard of ice the size of Gungir and the thickness of Mjolnir's head pierced Scharri through the stomach. He gagged on blood, eyes wide as a misty form began to take shape before he gasped. Standing before him was Loki his skin pale, but the lines of the Jotun were visible, horns growing from his head curled back as his were red on black, snake like slits in them as he snarled at him. Grabbing Scharri by his chin and squeezing with enough force to break bone, he jerked his head forward.

"You may have taken Thor from me... but I will ALWAYS have him here..." He gently placed a hand on his stomach. "I will never be your whore."

Scharri choked as Death smiled, her wing passing over him and his soul appeared in her hand. She gave it to Pan who nodded and placed it in the box before she closed her eyes and began to chant, as she did so, the Goddesses joined in, Loki backing out of the circle with the warriors and Sif, while the three old women reappeared. After that they could see nothing because Death spread her wings so far and fold them they could see nothing at all, not even the brilliant light of the gods could shine though. The chanting got faster, wind picking up as the Cradle began to shake and crumble, reforming, aging and crumbling once more, only to repeat itself. The sky flashed different colors like the BiFrost! The Sun, Moon and Stars all flew through the sky as if they were playing a game of tag.

Loki watched in amazement before he gasped, feeling the air ripple and pulse. He looked at the dome of feathers to see the dome shatter in millions of feathers blinding light hitting his eyes as he faintly heard Thor's friends scream before darkness...

_**"You stand before this court charged with treason and negligence... Divine Theft and Murder of a fell God. Your sentence, Mortality! You must live 500 lifetimes preforming good deeds for all around you without asking for anything in return... Fail to do so and your sentence will repeat itself. Even if you have 499 successes, one mistake and you start from 0."**_

_"You cannot do this!"_

_"We have spoken. This court has now adjured... Please prepare to say goodbye to Father."_

Logs of silver were piled together with emerald green hay, silence filled the air, none dared to speak, none dared to comfort those who grieved. Those who were in mourning dared not utter a sound, silent tears fell, but not an utterance. The golden flames of the sun touched the pyre stand and soon green and silver flames danced around the form, burning it in their loving embrace. Hours stood and the worlds stilled, Time held his breath. It was goodbye...

Loki snapped his eyes open, gasping for air. He looked around, he was in his Bride's room, dressed in only his night gown, the window opened a bit to allow cool air in a single candle danced frailly in the wind, but shone brightly in the darkness. He touched his face and arms, looked at his skin and felt his stomach.

"A dream..." He sighed, falling back. "But it was so real... so vivid... I felt everything even the pain... But... it's a dream?"

He laid there for a moment longer before he couldn't stand it anymore, tossing the coves off, he stood, slipping on his slippers and grabbing his robe from the bedside hook. Donning it, he grabbed the candle and left the room to get some water. As he walked down the halls, he noted something strange. This was not his Wing. He frowned, but how was that so? He was in his Bride's room, but how could this not be his wing-

"... BITCH!"

He jumped at the sudden shout before sneaking down the hall towards the single bright light coming from one of the parlor rooms. He slowly peered inside and gasped. Familiar black hair was facing him, the person hidden, but they seemed to be cowering before-

'Auntie Star? So it was not a dream-'

"Haha! Mother-Seren, please! I do not think Loki would like to wake up and hear you killed his Mother before he awoke." Laughed a thick accented voice he knew anywhere!

He didn't care if he was spying or supposed to be sleeping, if this was a dream, let him sleep for until Ragnarok and beyond!

"Thor!"

Everyone in the room jumped and said man laughed as he was knocked out of his chair by the lithe body of his younger brother and lover. There was sobs, unintelligible babble, threats and promises and many, many tear stained kisses. When Loki seemed to calm down, he looked around and spotting a familiar set of green eyes, he squealed and jumped onto the woman.

"Mommy!" He cheered and cried at the same time.

"Hi baby..." she cooed.

"But I don't understand-"

"I believe that is best left for the morning, Loki... You shouldn't be moving around so much, you might hurt the baby... Thor off to the Groom's room! We let you see Loki not get!" Star pulled him up and out of the room before poking her head back in. "Rhyg, darling, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Eep! Uh... Come on Loki, beddie-bye! Before I die... Again." Rye squeaked, picking up her son and running out of the room being chased by booming laughter from the Warriors who all sat about the parlor room enjoying the show that had been going on. Who knew Chaos and Death could be so fun!?

Rye walked into the Bride's Room and set Loki on the bed, removed his robe and his slippers before summoning a pitcher of ice cold water and a goblet for him to drink from.

"Mother- I-I don't-"

"Shh, as Star said, we'll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep my life, my Heir..." She kissed his forehead and he felt drowsy all of a sudden. Within moments he was asleep. "Sweet dreams... and you my dear grandchild, do not cause him too much trouble. All I need now is to get a summons from Ani-jisan that your mom blew up Chernobyl like I did while pregnant with him... I hope you're ready Loki, because being the God of Chaos is no easy task..."

She stood and left the room, smiling as her eyes flashed blue and it began to snow in the room, lightly as frost covered the windows and walls. They could would do them some good after all a Jotun was a Jotun no matter how thin the blood maybe...

When Loki woke up Star was sitting by his bed. She looked tired, but happy. "I understand you need an explanation."

"Yes, because it's like nothing ever happened, and yet…"

"Essentially most of it didn't happen." Star said. "It's rather confusing, but we essentially erased the battle from time and let the clock tick forward like it might have normally without Odin or the Chitauri to mess things up."

"Then how come I remember?" Loki asked.

"Because you were there, and you are the son of Chaos, not to mention its new keeper." Star explained.

"I…what?" Loki asked.

"Rye passed on her title to you, and I passed on mine to Pandora. Just for as long as we're on vacation of course." Star grinned wildly.

"How long is that?" Loki asked.

"Five hundred years." Star answered. "So now Rye gets to be the doting grandma and I get to be the awesome great aunt and maybe make some babies of my own with Heimdall."

"I fear for the universe." Loki said. "I assume Mother will be wanting to make me some brothers and sisters as well?"

"Oh, probably." Star said cheerily. "You alright?"

"I just… I saw him die, that happened, and I still…" Loki shook his head.

"Would you like to talk to him?" Star asked kindly. Loki nodded. "I will be back in a moment."

Thor came in and Loki fell on him, embracing him, holding onto him with all his strength. "Oh, my love, it is alright."

"I saw you die." Loki choked out.

"I know, I did die, but it was necessary." Thor said. "It seems I have been gifted with my mother's Sight, if only a little. My death was the catalyst needed to destroy that reality and give Odin the punishment he deserves."

"What punishment?" Loki asked.

"Why, the same as your dear mother's vacation of course." Thor said with a grin. "He lives 500 years as a mortal, although Star and Rye are likely to make those years miserable for him."

"And Scharri?" Loki asked, shivering involuntarily.

"Sealed within Pandora's box for all eternity." Thor answered.

"I'm still not sure I understand what happened." Loki said.

"If I am understanding correctly, reality had to be torn in order to be fixed, which is why I had to be killed, it made reality unravel. Then the gods could go in and fix it up again, changing the things that shouldn't have happened, but keeping the things that should have." He said, resting his palm against Loki's slightly protruding belly. "In the process Chaos and Death chose their successors, because it was dramatic."

"Yes, that does sound like them." Loki chuckled, wiping tears off his face. Thor kissed him tenderly.

"Come now, no crying. After all, this is our wedding day."

Loki blinked, looking up at him in shock before new tears formed, but these were of happiness. Thor smiled and kissed his temple and reluctantly pulled away from him. The whimper was more than enough to set his blood on fire and forgo the wedding, but Thor hushed Loki, promising that in a few hours they will be together for the rest of their lives. He turned to leave in time to see Star walk into the room with Rye in a headlock, the black haired female looking blue from the lack of air, but grinning away as if her life was in danger.

"Out! Get ready because everyone's almost here and I want to make sure that this wedding goes off without a hitch!" Star shooed him out and Thor laughed, hugging both women and leaving with a wink tossed at Loki. "Now then..."

Loki gulped as he saw both women grin at him evilly...

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star: We're almost to the end

Darcy: Aww, the insanity has to stop?


	26. Chapter 26

All of Asgard was decorated in vibrant silvers, blues, greens and the occasional splash of black. The people were curious of the change in tradition, but never the less, they were cheerful and preparing for the event of a life time. Their young King would be marrying a fine queen! A child of Lord Chaos! THe Bifrost had been active all week long, guests from all over the Nine Realms and beyond were coming! Even the tiny Midgardians! Frigga smiled, dressed in one of her best forest green dresses, she commanded her staff like a general would an army. Yes those plates, no those flowers go here and those over there! Yes this would be fine, no wine for the Queen! Has the royal carpenter arrived yet?

Yes she was busy, her royal guards, the Valkyries were also running around, Sif being the bossy woman she was making sure protection details were perfect, insuring that the guests of Honor had their places as well as assigning each of her sisters to act as a translator/guide for the foreign Deities. Hogun and Frandal were tasked with keeping Thor busy until the wedding, no easy feat, but they would manage. So far the young King was looking over documents and treaties, keeping his mind and hands busy so he would not be tempted to sneak off and spy on Loki. Volstagg helped in the kitchen, the food loving man was a surprisingly good cook and the succulent dishes he was preparing for the newlyweds to enjoy was simply divine.

"My lady, the Midgardian Envoy has arrived..." Heimdall called, walking into the throne room, smiling softly as Frigga jumped and quickly faced them, bowing her head regally and walking up to them.

"Thank you, Heimdall... Ah! I believe Star wished to see you a moment... She's with Rye and Loki." Frigga informed him and he nodded his head, bowing before walking briskly out of the room. Frigga giggled, to anyone who didn't know it, Heimdall was only moving quickly so he could get back to his post, but she knew that was not the case. Ever since The End, Heimdall's been rather distracted and she was glad of that. "Welcome to Asgard... I am Frigga, the soon to be former Queen."

"Hiya Frigga!" Chirped one of the humans, running up to hug the woman making her laugh. "Looks like ya'll been busy!"

"We have, young Darcy..."

"Darcy! Don't be so rude!" Hissed Jane, coming up to grab the girl, but Darcy evaded her and stuck her tongue out.

"Ha, ha, ha... Behave, Darcy." Erik chuckled as he bowed to the queen, "Thank you for inviting us."

"There's no way we'd miss this wedding! Where's the big lug and the blushing bride?"

"TONY!" shouted several voices.

"What? Come on Steve, you know you wanna see him and give him 'The Talk.' Though that'll be strange coming from you, Capsicle..." Tony murmured while looking thoughtful.

"Bruce... smash him after the wedding please?" Darcy begged, batting her eyes at her boyfriend.

Bruce blushed and nodded, chuckling as she cheered and jumped into his arms. Behind him was Natasha and Clint, the assassins handed to the servants their wedding gifts as Tony snapped his fingers and had a few of his workers bring in his gifts for their friends. Fury and Coulson walked up to Frigga and bowed before kissing her hand, giving their thanks for the invites as well as for allowing them to have contact with Asgard from now on in an alliance.

"Hiya peeps!" Rye grinned, appearing from thin air and grinning away.

"Eh? Rye? You cut your hair!" Darcy gasped seeing the woman's hair was cut short, just under her ears and layered in a way it looked like a fluffy version of the Pixie hair style.

"Yep. Figured I regrow it while I'm on vacation... Glad ya can make it!" She grinned. "Sorry if I'm talking funny... just woke up from being dead again... Star's pretty livid with me, but hey, the end justifies the means. It had to be done or we'd all be dead-dead now." She shrugged. "And I'm out here because Star and Heimie are at it again... I swear that girl is gonna be preggers before the wedding even starts! Oh! Frig-babe! Laufey and the others should be arriving soon, have the Ice Rooms been set up for them? They're gonna be staying for the month... Then I'm gonna be on Jotunheim for a good portion of my vacation."

"Wait gods take vacations?" Clint asked.

"Yep! We gotta or we become too stressed out... Though our council gets frequent vacations, Star and I get them every 500-1000 years give or take a few decades; hopefully nothing bad happens this time. Ah! Atem!" Rye squealed and dashed off to pounce on the Keeper of Shadows.

"She's scatty..." Tony murmured.

"That's Chaos for you." Frigga giggled. "Come I'll show you to your rooms. Forgive me if the arrangements are not to your liking. I went off of what Star and Rye told me..."

That made them nervous, what did the psycho pair tell this woman? They walked down the halls seeing all manner of Gods and even Demons and Devils. Frigga nodded and spoke with a few of the servants, nodding yes or no, sometimes waving them off to harass Rye, the woman was running about the palace doing lord knows what while at the same time getting Loki ready for the wedding.

"Here we are, Master Stark and Master Rogers will be sharing this room..." Frigga as she pointed to the room on her left then the one on the right.

"Wait... Why do Tony and Steve get to share? They'll end up fucking all day and night!" Darcy whined.

Frigga's face flushed before she cleared her throat and looked at a fixed point beyond the group, "Because, Lady Darcy, Rye is a firm believer in driving everyone insane. As for Masters Stark and Rogers sharing the room, they are not alone, they are also sharing with Sir Formir and Prince Helblindi."

Tony snapped his fingers as Steve sighed in relief though his face was still flushed.

"This also means the room will be frigid cold... Though I'm sure neither one of you will mind." Frigga informed them.

Both paled before running after Rye, screaming that they would murder her. The rooms went on with similar reactions. Clint was with a bunch of young Elves from Alfheim, they were a nosy bunch and a bit touchy feely. Natasha was spared, she got to share a room with Skuld, the eldest of the Valkyrie sisters. The horned female just smiled and went back to polishing her axe. Darcy got a room Jane, both of whom where sharing with Pandora. The child like being just smiled as she and few other young girls, one being Hel, were playing with dolls. Hel took to Darcy, sensing some of her late mother in the young mortal woman. Darcy didn't mind and joined them as Jane sighed and began to unpack.

Bruce was offered a room to himself, Rye and Star knew better than t set him up with anyone should he have a minor lapse. Bruce smiled in kind when he saw the room was full of jungle plants and a few birds of paradise. It was calming and relaxing. He thanked Frigga as she left him to unpack and unwind. Fury was tossed into a room with Coulson, Maria Hill, Fury's second in command, was across from them and she snickered softly at the subtle insult to the SHIELD Director. It wasn't lost on Frigga either, though she had perfected her poker face a few millennia ago. Once the Midgardians were settled the Queen went to check on Thor, smiling as she found him talking with Laufey, the old Ice King was seated in a specially made chair, his typical deep frown on his face, eyes hard and never betraying a single thought or emotion. Thor was mastering this skill, though she could still read him as if he were an open book, it was skill all mothers prefect over the time they raise their children.

Leaving just as silently as she had arrived, she turned her focus to Loki. Walking down the halls of her soon to be former Wing, she walked into Loki's room to see that Rye had dragged the other fellow Keepers into the room and they were all laughing at a red faced Rye.

"She blushes! The Norns we're doomed!" Frigga cried dramatically, one hand to her forehead as if she were about to faint the other held up as if to stop the coming of the end.

"Oh ha, ha, Friggy..." Rye rolled her eyes, the blush dulling a bit. "And I said it ones before! Fan girls are evil! I mean come on! All I had under my poncho was a few ace bandages holding my boobs down! And that girl came up to me and buried her face in them! It didn't help that she was dressed up as Yugi when it happened!"

"Ohh, that story about the Yugi Cosplayer giving herself a boob job?" Star asked, walking into the room, her hair was a mess and she walked a bit funny, but other than she looked as happy and insane as Rye did.

"Soo... I need to revive Heimie?"

"Nope! No Angel Prayers needed. He's only passed out..." Star grinned. "And I'm starting my Vacation with a bang!" She grinned perversely. "But yes, that girl was funny! Every time Rye turned around to pose for a picture, she's be posed one second and in the picture she'd be flailing her arms with a Yugi clad person burying her face into Rye's boobs!"

"Ugh! Let's not talk about this anymore!" Rye wined.

"But mother... I find it fascinating... But I'm curious of this... Convention where you met Atem and Hao at..."

"Oh you mean when the Eye was stolen and all our worlds were crashing together... Yes. That's a bit of a long one and best saved for after you give birth..." Rye sobered up and gave him a stern look that said he was not to ask again until after he had the baby. Atem and Hao both had grim faces as well.

"I take it this story is not as humorous as the others..." Loki murmured.

"Well it's pretty damn funny, at least from our point of view," Star admitted. "But much like what happened with The End, it required us to do somethings that we have forbidden ourselves from doing... But like I always say a Mother will always forgive her children no matter how grievous the act."

"And a Father will protect his child no matter what and will always lend a helping hand." Rye nodded before sighing. "Speaking of helping hands... I better get into that kitchen and whip up a good meal... I don't trust Aesir food on my stomach... Nor yours Loki... and I highly doubt the baby will either."

"But Thor's the baby's father-"

"Friggy, don't. Rye's in her Mommy mode, don't set her off. Just because Loki's the new God of Chaos, doesn't mean Rye can't make it hail pigmies and hedgehogs." Star sighed.

"I'm not that bad!"

"..."

"Okay so I am. Get over it! Everyone else has!" Rye blushed.

"No... I'm still pissed at you for turning me into a woman and giving Yoh that potion."

"Aww come on, Hao-chan! You loved it! And the baby you guys had together was super adorable! She made all the same faces and sounds you did!" Rye cooed.

"Oh yea! That was super adorable!" Star sighed, both being lost in memory before snapping back to attention. Rye off to cook and Star taking advantage that her better half wasn't around to stop her from giving Loki blackmail material to use on his mother at later dates...

After what seemed like an eternity, the ceremony got underway. Frigga, as she was the sole ruler of Asgard for now, was officiating the ceremony. Star and Rye were the blood witnesses, a ritual that wasn't often taken anymore, as it meant that the two getting married had sworn themselves to each other for all eternity.

Once the hall was filled, Odin forced to watch between armed guards, Frigga began. Thor marched forward, accompanied by Darcy, who stuck her tongue out at the assembled masses, refusing to be serious even for this short time. Loki came forward next, accompanied by Heimdall, who got a kiss from his lover before he settled back.

As was the custom Loki and Thor both wore their armor, except for the helmets. Rye had been adamant and even threatened to change them into rabid skunks if they wore them, muttering about how ridiculous they looked. Star had just laughed.

Frigga began the ceremony, speaking of the two brothers and their love for each other. She spoke of their growing up, and their great battles, making certain to paint them as equals, other halves of each other.

"And now we join these two, for all eternity." She said, stretching her hands out to both of her sons. They each took one. "We charge them to take care of one another, and to always forgive one another, even when it is hard. These two will be bound to one another, as they are already bound in blood, today these two pledge their lives and souls to one another, until the end of time itself."

Loki and Thor were hardly listening to what Frigga was saying, they were watching each other. When Frigga bade them to clasp their hands they did so, hanging on as though they would never let go. Silvery light bloomed between their joined hands, binding them for all time to each other. Thor kissed him hard when they were done, prompting catcalls and cheers from their friends and family. They were each other's, forever and ever.

%&%&%&%

Thor paced outside the birthing chamber, hearing his husband's cries inside. Rye and Star had forced him out, telling him he was hovering and upsetting Loki. It was supposedly relatively simple for the males, cut him open, take out the baby and sew him back up, but in the meantime the baby was trying to come out and painkillers only did so much.

Laufey was pacing with him. The Frost King had been a big help to him in the last little while, helping him learn how to be a good king. "It is not so bad." Laufey murmured, half to himself. "Rhyg was giving birth in the middle of a war, and the effort nearly killed her."

"And now she is pregnant again." Thor said.

"Aye, she's a little vixen." Laufey sighed, smiling lecherously. "Seren is even more sex-crazed though. I'm fairly certain she's carrying twins."

"Wonderful." Thor muttered. "I'm not sure which frightens me more, children of Chaos or children of Death."

"You will have one soon, a grandchild of Chaos. I doubt that it can be diluted by successive generations."

"Have you met Loki's other children?" Thor queried. Laufey snorted in laughter. Star came out of the room and smiled at Thor and Laufey, beckoning them in. She was getting pretty far along in her own pregnancy, her belly rounded and protruding.

Thor stepped inside and looked at Loki, who smiled at him tiredly, a small bundle in his arms. "We have a son." He said softly. "Come meet him."

Thor slowly approached, excited and yet terrified to meet his long awaited child. Carefully sitting on the bed, Thor kissed Loki's sweaty forehead and murmured how proud he was of him before he turned slightly to see a tiny little creature with a head full of thick blonde hair, currently suckling a fist and sound asleep. He was pale, like all babies, but he had the blue lines and rigids of a Jotun.

"He's perfect... My boy, you will grow up strong and smart, loved and cared for. You will be a kind and beloved king, this I swear." Thor promised kissing his tiny forehead, breathing in the light scent of a newborn.

"You are not upset he's so small?" Loki worried.

"Loki, I've never resented any of your children... well except Fernir... He likes to use my things as his personal chew toys and occasion bathroom." His nose wrinkled, but his eyes held no heat or hate for the wolf like creature. "Why would I begin now?"

Loki sighed and looked down at his child, tiny and perfect. He looked up when his mother sat on his other side, leaning carefully to see her grandchild.

"Hmm... Looks like I have a little Discord to train... He'll be a hellion." She nodded firmly before carefully gathering the infant into her arms and then smiling at Laufey. "Come now, hold your grandson. He'll take the throne one day! I don't feel too bad for Jotunheim. By the time he's old enough to rule, they will be used to the insanity."

"That's because you will be there for a long time to come." Star giggled. Heimdall only smiled, standing behind his mate, letting her lean back on him as she rubbed her extended belly. "What will our little godling's name be?"

"Hmm... I've always liked the name Gobeithio..." Loki murmured.

"Hope?" Rye asked, smiling softly. "I like that."

"And so his name shall be. Welcome, Gobeithio, to your new home and family." Thor announced watching Laufey hold the tiny babe carefully in his arms, the infant so tiny you'd hardly see him in the giant's hold.

"Gobeithio... Our little Hope..." Laufey agreed.

"Now then, give me my baby and allow me to rest... We shall see you all in the morning. We'll announce Gobeithio's birth then..." Loki sighed, holding out his arms for his child, smiling when the tiny bundle was given back to him and he settled back on his pillows, drifting off to sleep soon after.

The others left, bidding the small family a good night's rest. Soon a new breed of Chaos will rule the House of Thor, but it was one that everyone was looking forward to. After all wherever Death and Chaos dwell, Hope is never too far behind...

THE END


End file.
